The Final Power Strange Fate
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: I got tired of waiting for Strange Fate to be written and I wanted an answer. So, I finally just started writing an ending myself. Go on a journey with your favorite Night World characters to save the world and find the final wild power.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sara Strange watched Mary-Lynnette sleep. Goddess, how was she going to ruin the girl's life like this? She was family. Sara had been born Lynn Etta, daughter of Redfern and Sekate. Many of her most special grandchildren were named Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette was no exception.

Three of the Wild Powers were under the control of Circle Daybreak. One more and that's all they'd need. And sadly enough it was the strongest they missed. The one who could destroy all of them. Sara knew who the child was. The one who completed the prophecy. She was going to protect her and she needed Mary-Lynnette's help. Sara looked up at her soulmate, Drakon, the oldest of the shape shifters.

He nodded with Phillip North, the secret warlock, who knew too much stood with them.

"Mary-Lynnette," She called quietly.

Mary jerked up and looked at her.

"Aunt Sara?" she asked in shock.

"Mary, I need you to get up and get packed. We need to go."

Mary-Lynnette nodded. She didn't question her even though it was weird to have her aunt in her flat in the middle of the night. She shot up and started packing. Hopefully Ash wouldn't try to visit like he promised he wouldn't. She packed a bag with clothes with her Aunt Sara's help.

Sara helped her into Phil's Honda and shut the door. She looked guiltily at Drakon.

"It's necessary," he whispered.

"I know." She whispered. The prophecy rang in her head.

_In blue fire, the final darkness is banished,  
>In blood, the final price is paid,<br>Four to stand between the light and the __shadow__,  
>Four of blue fire, power in their blood,<br>Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision,  
>Four less one and darkness <em>_triumphs__,  
>One from the land of kings forgotten,<br>One from the hearth which still holds the spark,  
>One from the Day World where two eyes are watching,<br>One from __the twilight__ to be one with the dark._

Chapter One:

Something was going on. Ash couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he knew it had to be bad. The world was falling apart and he hurried around Thierry's grounds angrily. Something caught his attention as he walked. A wave of blonde hair. Lady Hannah ran out toward him.

"Ash, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried.

"What?"

Usually Ash would be excited to see Hannah. She was the only person in Circle Daybreak who understood how he felt. But, the last report he'd gotten from his sisters' back in Pennsylvania didn't exactly make him smile.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked concern shadowing her excitement.

Ash sighed deeply, "Mark hasn't been able to contact Mary-Lynnette all week."

"Well, of course. Europe is completely devoid of electricity right now and cell towers are down everywhere."

She really wasn't helping.

"Hannah, I'm sorry to act like such an ass, but is there something you want?" he snapped.

"Thierry wants you upstairs. He thinks he found something. James, Poppy, Quinn, and Rashel are all ready up there waiting for you."

"Great," he grumbled. He had to spend another afternoon around the sickly sweet and in love soulmates.

He turned back toward Thierry's mansion. He really didn't want to go back. He had no reason to, not really. But, having his soulmate far away made him the ideal second in command. His cell rang and he pulled out his iPhone before thinking and answered.

"Ash, it's me, Mary-Lynnette. Look, I don't have much time. But, I'm leaving. I'm sorry I haven't been answering your phone calls or Mark's, but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Mary…"

"Ash, please!" she snapped, "Look, we both knew this wasn't going to work out. I…I don't w_ant_ to be with you. I can't keep pretending like I can delude myself into believing that I can forgive you for everything you've done. It's better this way. I'm sorry."

"Mary, we have to go." A masculine voice called out.

Ash growled. Who the hell was that? He was still walking and could feel his vampire speed taking affect since he was so angry.

"I'll be there in a minute, Phil. Ash, don't be angry. I love you. Goodbye."

She hung up and Ash stopped. All of the other members of Circle Daybreak outside of Thierry's office watched as he punched a hole into the wall. Thierry, James, and Rashel spilled into the hall in a panic. Ash was breathing heavily, angrily. He just wanted to go hunt. He wanted to go kill off as many humans as he could. But, he knew that it wouldn't help anything. God, he was so angry.

"Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?" James asked pulling on his cousin's arm.

Ash turned to look at them and all three of them stepped back.

"Ash, are you okay? What happened?" Poppy asked concern written all over her face as she pushed through the tall forms. She walked toward him and placed a hand on him and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Ash." She whispered pulling him into a reluctant hug. He caught his eyes in a mirror they were blood red.

He shuddered and buried his face into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Thierry asked.

"Is it okay if I tell them, Ash?" Poppy asked.

"I don't care," he mumbled only half intelligently.

"Mary-Lynnette…"

"Did she die?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Did she get captured?"

"Would you let the girl finish?" Quinn said finally coming out of the room.

"Thanks," she said shooting him a pixie grin, but her face sobered instantly, "Mary-Lynnette left Ash a few minutes ago. For good. She told him she was going away and that she could never forgive him. He heard a guy in the background."

Everyone had the decency to stay silent as Ash was racked with sobs. None of them had seen that much emotion from the evil lamia playboy turned noble savior-type leader. Here he was falling apart at the seams. But, inside he was making a _very_ dark vow. He'd never forgive her. No matter what ever happened he'd never forgive Mary-Lynnette Carter-Redfern for as long as he lived. They were _married_ for Goddess-sake. She married him a year into college just to show him that even though they weren't together through this war they'd still be connected. How could she leave him?

"Don't think like that, Ash. She might have a legitimate reason." Poppy whispered.

Ash didn't want to hear that. He pulled himself away from Poppy. He wiped his face and moved away from her. Her pulled all the emotion from his face and looked at Thierry.

"What are we here to discuss?" he said sounding stronger than he thought possible.

Everyone looked back at him warily. He was acting as though nothing had happened. But, they knew what turmoil he had to be feeling. Well, not really. Only Thierry could possibly fathom what sort of emotions were going through Ash. The others had never been separated before. Thierry put a comforting hand on Ash. Ash took it quietly.

"Ash, maybe we should wait until…" James started.

But, Ash cut him off, "Let's get to work."

James was obviously going to try to reach his cousin again, but Poppy put her hand over his. She easily combined their minds.

_Leave it alone, Jamie. Ash is in no state to listen to what we've got to say. This is the way he wants to cope so let him._

James looked at her with uncertainty and disbelief.

_Poppy, we can't just ignore this. You know more than what you're saying. I know you do. And if I know Ash, this might very well break his track record as of late._

_Let's hope it doesn't come to that._

Thierry nodded, "Well, this will come as a pleasurable surprise after all of this. Sara, come join us."

The Oracle and oldest member of the Night World stepped out of the office. She ignored the rest of them. Sara was almost as old as Thierry and if it was true that she was an old soul than she'd lived even longer. Her long black hair reached to her waist with one lone white streak. Her eyes shone brightly despite her age and changed color like Maya and Ash's. She was small at five foot five. Not as small as Poppy and Gillian, but still significantly so. But, she seemed taller somehow. She had a heart shaped face and a level of beauty that was unattainable; which was saying something considering how old she is and how her features are marred by a deep gash that slashed from her left temple to her chin. Right now her eyes were the violet of a true witch. She walked up to Ash and placed gazed at him levelly.

"I am sorry, Ash Redfern." She stated truly saddened by his plight.

Ash felt himself smile, "Sara Strange."


	2. New Plans

Chapter Two

Sara watched this council of Circle Daybreak. They were Wild Powers and soulmates. It made her smile to see this. She hadn't seen this for centuries. Thea Harman had introduced the group though Sara had all ready known all of them by name and features. She smiled at the twins now happily knowing that they each knew they were sisters.

Raksha and Rashel, she'd known their father, Nahuel. He'd been a troubled shifter. She knew where he hid, but would never dare to utter the phrase aloud. She'd got the chance to know both of them very well thanks to Galen and Quinn, their respective mates. Two of whom were very involved in life. The lamia sitting at this table were family and Thierry was as good as. She'd known all of them at one point or another during their years, except Delos. The witches and humans, except Hannah, Thea, and Poppy, were also new to her, but she recognized them. The Wild Powers looked excitedly at the prospect of finally meeting the Oracle. Jez had been a small child the last time she'd seen her.

"Before we begin…"

The door burst open and a man with long unruly white blond hair stood in the door. His eyes were pits of blackness as his gaze locked with Sara's. Drakon always knew how to make a big entrance. Sara hid the immediate need to roll her eyes. He'd been her soulmate for centuries if she hadn't changed him by now she was afraid she never would.

The tension in the room increased tenfold. Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Iliana, and Galen reacting the quickest. They had dealt with the creature before. They could feel the wave of power and identify it. A new shape shifter was in their midst and not just any shape shifter, a dragon. Drakon didn't spare them a glance. He simply walked directly over to Sara and stood at her side.

_You have great timing, don't you?_ She thought to him looking up.

He raised an eyebrow at her his mind linking to hers filled with amusement. _It's better than getting here after you're done talking._

_True._

"This is my soulmate, Drakon. What you feel is his power. He is one of the oldest dragon shape shifters in existence. He was not put to sleep like the others of his kind. He has lived with me on the Isle of Dragons since it became my refuge after the shape shifters demise." Sara explained.

The room was silent. Waiting.

"As you know, I have always stayed neutral when it comes to the wars of the Night World and Day World unless they affect my home directly."

Some people nodded, but still no one said anything. They all knew her part in the demise of the shape shifters.

"You have been unable to find the last Wild Power as have what is left of the Night World." She didn't state it as a question, "But, I may be able to help you."

Excited glances met hers.

"You have been looking for a child that was born in the year of the Maiden, who is now the Mother, Aradia. She is now twenty-two. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Thierry answered.

"So, it is safe to assume that the Wild Powers are twenty-one. So, the last one is twenty-one, of that you are all sure. But, you cannot just go about rounding up all of the twenty-one year olds in the world." She teased, "In my isle there is something happening. It has become a haven for humans and Night People alike who choose to fight along with my own Dragonites. There is one on this island whom I know can help. As you know I have sworn never to reveal my visions outright to anyone but a direct descendent of my bloodline, but this I know will help. The child is clever and will do all she can."

Thierry was a bit taken aback, "Someone who can help us figure out the prophecy?"

"Yes, Thierry."

"But, I can't just abandon my people here." Thierry explained. He wanted to go, but he couldn't.

"There is a solution." Drakon's deep voice rang, "Send five to represent your people."

"Um, no disrespect meant, Grandfather Drakon, but why five?" Galen's voice came diplomatically.

Sara smiled, "Because my people have been there for generations. They do not take to outsiders lightly. It has taken them forever to embrace the fact that there are humans who are not feeders amongst them. They do not trust any of the conventional Night World beings. Having five of you there will show that you are a united front, but will not overwhelm my people all at one time. That's how we began introducing humans to them too."

A cell phone rang and Sara turned to Drakon. He looked at the number and answered it.

"Give me a minute." He mumbled walking to the back of them room.

Sara knew he was talking to those back home.

"Does it matter who we send?" Thierry asked.

"Of course not. Just know that they will be working."

Thierry looked at his group. Who could do it?

"Sara," Drakon said obviously expecting her to react.

She looked at him. _We must go. Mary-Lynnette and Nialu are fighting again._

Sara turned back to the group, "If you'll excuse us. We must go back home tonight. We'll leave all information for the flights that will leave the day after tomorrow. Our private plane at the closest airport will take you directly to the isle. Goodnight, Circle Daybreak. And good luck."

Sara stood prompting the table to rise along with her. Ash was the only one with enough guts to move toward his aunt. He hugged her tightly and she smiled.

"Goodbye, Ash. See you soon."

She shook Thierry's hand and walked out door with Drakon in her wake.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette waited expectantly beside Nialu for Sara and Drakon. She'd been sitting in the council room since Phil had told them what Drakon had said. A whoosh sound and the air blowing around them had them turning toward the fireplace. Sara and Drakon stepped out of a cloud of smoke.<p>

"Can I not leave you for more than a day without the two of you jumping at each other throats?" Sara demanded coming toward them in all her righteousness.

"Aunt Sara, you left _me_ in charge. It's bullshit that I have to deal with Nialu acting all high and mighty like he owns the place. I have better things to do than make sure that he's behaving." She snapped.

Sara looked at her grandchild. She rarely behaved this way. She was usually nice yet sarcastic. Something had to be wrong. Sara could feel something coming off of Mary-Lynnette. It was grief. That was where this anger was coming from.

"We'll deal with this in the evening tomorrow. Mary-Lynnette, come take a walk with me."

Mary-Lynnette felt wary. Nothing good ever came out of taking a "walk" with Aunt (Grandma) Sara.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied knowing there was no way of getting out of this.

Drakon kissed Sara goodbye and ruffled Mary-Lynnette's hair, something she absolutely hated, but let slide with her "grandfather". Sara grinned at Mary-Lynnette.

"Let me get out of these ridiculous clothing." Sara stated motioning to the business suit she had on.

With a flick of her hands the suit changed into her usual flowing dress. Sara was what Night People like to call a True Witch. Her powers were not deluded by decades of interbreeding and many of her spells didn't need to be spoken allowed. And while using potions made spells stronger she didn't need them either.

"Now," she said clapping her hands, "Let's go."

Sara stayed silent as she and Mary-Lynnette walked in the quiet morning light.

Amunet, Mary-Lynnette's wolf/dog hybrid, ran up to her nudging her snout on her hand. She'd been a gift from Ash. Just seeing the animal made her heart hurt. She let herself be taken back to the memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One-year Ago:<em>**

"Is it there?" Ash demanded excitedly as she walked toward the front door.

"Is what where, Ash?" she asked exasperated.

The doorbell rang again in her flat.

"Hold on, there's someone at the door."

"Put me on speaker."

"Okay," she replied, not questioning why he was acting so strangely.

She put him on speaker and put the phone down on the hall table. She opened the door to reveal a delivery man.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mary-Lynnette Redfern?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"I need you to sign this."

He handed her a form she signed and he lugged a box into her apartment.

"Where do you want this?"

"The living room's fine. It's straight back." She replied pointing.

The delivery man left with one warning, "The sender said to treat this very fragile, miss."

Mary-Lynnette nodded as he walked back out.

"Ash, why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this?" she asked picking up her phone.

"Because I did?" he replied slyly back.

"What did you do?"

"Will you just open the damn box?"

"Fine!" she would never admit it, but she was excited.

She began to open the box when a movement made her jump.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

Ash's laughter rang through the room, "Oh, come on, Redfern, scared of a little sound?"

"The box _moved_, Ash!"

That just made him laugh more, "Open it!"

She scowled. Why was he laughing at her?

"Fine, you arrogant idiot." She grumbled.

She pulled open the box and jumped back in surprise falling down in the process as a big ball of fur launched itself at her. She squealed in surprise and Ash broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What the hell was that!" she cried again.

That's when the barking broke into her mind and she raised herself off the floor to look into the biggest gold-est eyes she'd ever seen.

"OH, GODDESS!" Mary-Lynnette gushed, "Ash, you got me a puppy?"

He knew how much she wanted a dog. And this dog was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. It was big and fluffy and reminded her of a wolf. Its fur was a mixture of grays, tans, blacks, and whites.

"Not just any puppy. She's kind of a representation of us. She's a wolf/dog hybrid."

"Really? Wow." Then she realized what he'd said, "Hold on, how does a _dog_ represent our relationship?"

"Well, she's a mixture of two things that aren't supposed to mix. She's wild spirited and a predator, but she's also tamed and extremely protective. She's two different worlds mixed into one. And that sort of reminds me of us and you. You're strong, you have strength like I can't imagine. But, you're also warm and loving. You have a wild side yet can also be tamed. And you have this incredible capacity for love that also makes you protective in nature. It's all the things I love about you. Then there's us. We're from two different worlds. We're two different species. We shouldn't work, but we do."

"Wow, being good has turned you into the real gushy type, huh? Who would've thought fierce mean Ash Redfern would turn into a poetic softy?" She teased. What she usually did when Ash was being particularly cute.

"You know what, screw you. That's the last time I do something _this_ disgustingly cute for you. And if you tell _anyone_ I'll deny it."

It was Mary-Lynnette's turn to laugh, "But, Ash, it would be such a _cute_ story to tell Poppy and James. Or even Hannah!"

"Haha, very funny." He said dryly.

"I'm just joking. Thanks for Amunet."

"Amunet?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's Egyptian for mystery. And considering you're an enigma, Ash Redfern, it fits."

"I love you, Mary-Lynnette."

"I love you, too, Ash."

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

><p>"Mary, are you all right?" Sara asked for the third time.<p>

Mary-Lynnette looked at Sara in shock. How much did she miss?

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Mary-Lynnette, what's wrong?" Sara asked tenderly.

Mary-Lynnette gave a small wry smile. It was just like Sara to know something was bothering her.

"I broke it off with Ash yesterday." She whispered sadly.

"Oh, Mary, honey, I'm sorry." Sara replied. She knew what happened, but she wanted Mary-Lynnette to tell her herself.

"It was so hard." She choked out.

Sara wrapped her arms around Mary-Lynnette as sobs racked her body. She brought them down to sit on the grass. Amunet whined as she pushed her snout against Mary-Lynnette's leg. Mary-Lynnette needed this. She'd had so many emotions pent up for too long. It was nice just to let go of all her grief. Finally, Mary-Lynnette quieted down.

"Thanks, Aunt Sara." She whispered.

"You're welcome, honey. I'll always be here for you." She answered back tenderly.

Mary-Lynnette suddenly laughed. It sounded terrible and choked up, but it was a bubble of laughter nonetheless.

"Why are you laughing?" Sara asked.

"If it wasn't so depressing it would have been hilarious to see Ash taking the news. He always reminds me of a fat lazy cat. So, I imagined him looking like a very pissed off cat."

It made Sara chuckle even though it was really sad.

"Oh, honey, you'll be all right." Sara hugged her tighter, "Now, let's go inside and get some sleep. We have a big week ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Thierry was tired, but he needed to decide who was going to the Isle of Dragons. He couldn't send Keller or Rashel, meaning he couldn't send Quinn, Galen, or Iliana. The only others he could trust with this were Ash, Poppy, James, Morgead, and Jez. Which meant most of his commanding officers. A Wild Power being on the island wasn't a bad idea though. They'd be protected without the worry of being hurt. Only those with consent could get onto the Isle of Dragons.<p>

"Why are we even discussing this?" Ash demanded, "Thierry, in the end you know it's going to be the five of us. No offense, but none of the Harman witches should be away from each other in case they need their magic combined. Jez and Morgead can take care of themselves, as can Poppy and James and myself. We don't need to be defended. You can't send the twins or Quinn. They are assets to our battle front. And the other soulmates won't leave their counterparts. We're the only candidates. If you need to make life altering choices while we're away just ask Galen, the twins, and Quinn. They're just as good as Poppy, James, and myself."

Thierry and James couldn't help, but notice how ruffled Ash looked. He looked like a very disgruntled blond cat. His hair had grown long and untamed and it made him look even more dangerous and serious.

"When did you grow so military-like, Ash?" Poppy teased.

Ash ignored her. He'd always been good at getting what he wanted and that wasn't about to change now. He felt this irresistible pull to the Isle of Dragons and no one was going to stop him.

Thierry sighed, "Fine, go pack. You leave in two days time."


	3. Welcome to the Isle of Dragons

Galen and Quinn stood back as the deadly duo complained to Thierry. Rashel and Keller were forces to be reckoned with all by themselves, their own reputations taking them farther than anything else. But, together? You were dead before you even had a chance to speak. But, they could see that Thierry wasn't really listening to them. His decision had been made and _nothing_ was going to change that. An ambassador from Sara's island, a quiet witch, watched in fascination as the two flew off the handle.

Katerina knew she should stay out of it. The shape shifting twins had a point and they also had a great way of helping Katerina's duties without knowing it. Katerina had been told not to allow Thierry to send _any_ of the Wild Powers to the Isle, but she had to do it in a way that didn't seem obvious. This display was perfect.

"Thierry, at the very least you should let Keller and Galen go. Come on, the guy was a _dragon._" Rashel exclaimed resuming her pacing.

It prickled Katerina's anger to hear her mistress's mate questioned. Drakon would _never_ hurt anyone. But, she stayed shut. If this made certain they would not send a Wild Power all the better.

"Do you really think Sara Strange would allow such a dangerous creature to roam the earth if he wasn't in control? He's been with her on that island for _centuries_ and none of us knew." Thierry countered.

"Look, shouldn't all the species be represented?" Keller tried.

"Lady Sara would prefer that, Lord Descourdres." Katerina put in.

Thierry looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the point is to show my people that Circle Daybreak is as integrated as we've always been. If you only send Lamia and a vampire they will not be certain." Katerina lied on the spot, "No matter if one is a witch and the other a half-breed. Three full blooded lamia is too much. But, if you were to bring the witch turned vampire (she was necessary Sara had said), the lamia boy and the two shifters they might be more open."

"Why not one of the actually witches?" Thierry inquired.

Katerina knew she couldn't let anyone know about Phillip North yet, so once again she lied, "Because, sir, all of the witches have human soulmates. Lady Sara only has a limited amount of quarters for humans. While she trusts her people not to kill them she does now shelter rogue Night People. She keeps the humans in their own area for protection. No need to tempt the masses."

Thierry nodded in understanding. He knew for certain he wouldn't send Quinn or Rashel. But, what if he sent Keller and Galen. And she didn't mention anything about Ash. Could he possibly switch him for Iliana? Iliana never stayed anywhere if Keller and Galen weren't close by.

"I can only send five, but if I send Galen and Keller Iliana has to go with. And I know for certain that Ash is dead set on going."

Keller groaned, "Why can't she just stay here?"

Thierry raised an eyebrow, "You really think Iliana Dominick-Harman is going to stay put?"

Keller scowled, but stayed shut.

Katerina hadn't anticipated this. Lady Sara had only said five. She shot a look at the ash blond boy sitting on a ottoman looking quite bored; almost like a cat who's humans were trying to get it to play, but it didn't care for it. She racked her brain for a solution. Ash, Poppy, and James where on the _must_ list. Katerina worried her lip.

"Hey, witch-girl, can we swap Ash for Iliana?" Rashel asked.

Katerina shook her head instantly then realized they'd need a reason. She thought up a lie, she was getting too good at that. She _had_ to stop spending so much time with Phillip.

"No, her ladyship thought it a perfect idea. She stated that having a lamia member with the surname 'Redfern' would give my people a sort of revelation into the gravity of our alliance with Circle Daybreak. But, I see the judicious thinking in your decision to send Galen and Keller. As kins of my lady's soulmate it is a wise decision. Give me a moment."

She pulled out her own phone and speed dialed Phil.

"North," his voice came through.

Katerina instantly had a vision of Phil with his god-like looks; golden locks and sparkly emerald green eyes, his tall well-toned body. She shivered slightly before shaking her head and getting down to business.

"Hey, it's Kat. Is Lady Sara around?"

As the witch talked to her associate Keller looked at Rashel who was practically vibrating with excitement and tension. She looked back at Galen who gave her a small sweet smile. Then her eyes went to Ash. He was unstable. You couldn't see it. He had that amazing power that all vampires had to hide his emotions, but he was a wreck inside. He was coping and Poppy and James would keep a good eye on him. But, Goddess only knew what he would do with Morgead and Jez. Those three alone were a torrent of trouble. Putting them together was like putting gasoline to a lit match. There was no saying what kind of trouble they'd get into.

"Uh, okay, yes, ma'am. All right. Goodbye."

Keller turned back to look at the tall blond witch as she hung up.

"Her ladyship has made an exception. She will allow the addition of the witch. That way there are two of each species."

"There aren't any werewolves or humans." Ash put in.

"To my people werewolves _are_ shape shifters. Only a wilder kind of shifter." Katerina sniffed. She turned to the two shifters, "You have two hours. We leave at eight. Grab the Witch Child and pack your luggage. Let the Wild Power and her mate know they will no longer be in attendance."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette woke up to a flurry of activity. She wandered a bit confused as she moved through the castle. She walked into the throne room where dozens of Dragonites were in a different stages of cleaning and decorating. She spotted Phil's golden head a little away and moved toward him.<p>

"Phil, what's going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Sara said we had to prepare the place. Apparently we're having guests." he explained not taking a critical green eye off the group. She shook her head, what a perfectionist.

"Guests? How come we weren't informed?"

"I don't know, Mary. Go ask Sara." he sounded exasperated. Phil hated not being included just as much as she did.

"Do you know where she is?"

He finally looked at her, "Last I checked she was in the Blooming Palace down by the sea right before the Shifting Meadows." he answered. There was some kind of message in his eyes, but Mary-Lynnette couldn't pinpoint it. She had enough vampire and witch blood in her from the Redferns to know something wasn't right.

"What is she doing down there?" she asked trying to get more out of Phil then he was willing to give.

"I don't know, Mary." he uncomfortably turning away from her.

She raised an eyebrow. Usually Phil was a better liar than that. What was going on? She hurried outside and went to the stables. She didn't understand why the island was so weird. It was a mixture of modern and ancient times. They had internet, phone service, and television, but no cars or modern buildings. Dress ranged from modern jeans and t-shirts to ancient era clothing.

"Swivel, are you in here?" she called looking for the shape shifter in charge of the stables.

He shifted out of his horse form and walked in a trot fashion toward her. She knew it was mean to think, but Swivel was a real horse-face.

"Lady Mary-Lynnette, welcome. Would you like me to saddle Esperanza for you?"

"Yes, Swiv, that'd be great."

He nodded and went straight to the black mare Sara had announced was Mary-Lynnette's upon arrival. She had what looked like a white star on her forehead, but it had been Swivel who announced that she had no desire to be called Star in any language. As soon as she was saddled Swivel took a step back so Mary-Lynnette could hoist herself onto the horse.

"Thanks, Swiv." she called launching Esperanza into a full trot.

There was something going on at the Blooming Palace and she'd find out what. She put Esperanza into the care of one of the many servants milling around. The place was usually empty so it felt strange to Mary-Lynnette to see the place so _full_ and _alive_. No one ever came down to the Blooming Palace except those who tended to the vast garden in the back. The only time the palace was used was during births and deaths.

The palace was built completely from a stone that had long since been lost. It was a shape shifter term and Mary-Lynnette could barely read the ancient language let alone speak it. She'd heard Drakon and Sara explain what it was called, but all she could remember that the name meant 'Precious' and was virtually indestructible. The Drache Castle had been built with a stone they called 'Unbreakable' and so it was and it was also the most abundant stone on the island. The only town on the large island didn't have a name, but it sat in between both castles. The summer castle by the ocean and the winter castle on the hill.

Mary-Lynnette side stepped working servants as she hurried to find her ancestor. She knew where Sara would be. She always came to the same place. The garden opened up to Mary-Lynnette and she watched as Sara smelled a plant she couldn't remember the name of. Mary-Lynnette stayed silently watching as Sara mused over the plants. Sara finally turned to look at her.

"Good evening, Mary. Can I help you?"

"What's going on?" Mary-Lynnette demanded trying to keep her tone respectful.

She didn't answer her outright, but simply stared at her. She breathed deeply before answering her, "Mary-Lynnette, it is time we choose a side."

Mary-Lynnette understood. They were going to incorporate themselves in the war. That's what this was all about.

* * *

><p>Ash was tired. Not just physically, but emotionally. He hated this. He hated having to pretend like he was all right when all he wanted to do was scream out his frustrations. Galen and Poppy's annoyingly happy chatter was driving him insane. He couldn't wait to get off the stupid plane.<p>

James had this content look on his face as he watched Poppy, but he couldn't stop this twist of concern for his cousin. Ash had changed so much in five years. He'd grown up. He'd become a man rather than a rich spoiled brat. He hated to see all that change because he'd lost Mary-Lynnette. James had seen how happy he'd been when Mary-Lynnette had married him.

He looked at Ash. He had that same superior look on his face he usually had. It was his "lazy cat" face. He looked so unconcerned. He looked as though nothing in the world could possibly bother him. How much of that was an act? James had been there to see Ash break down before his wedding. No one knew, but he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years Ago<strong>:

"I can't do this!"

"What are you talking about, Ash?" James demanded pulling Ash away from the toilet. He'd gotten drunk the night before.

"I can't marry, Mary-Lynnette."

"Why not?" James demanded helping Ash into the shower.

"I don't deserve her. I haven't made up for everything, James. I never will."

"Ash, she forgives you. She doesn't care. Just be happy that someone wants to marry you. She knows the real you and she hasn't run for the hills. Now, _that's_ real love." he tried to joke.

"James, you don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to leave behind the only person you love most in the world. The only person who really believes in you or at least tries to. When she looks at me she doesn't see Ash Redfern, the grade A lamia asshole, she sees me."

"I don't, but it takes a special kind of love to handle being apart for so long. She loves you. You've changed a lot in three years. If someone could see how you were before and how you've tried so hard they'd hardly recognize you."

"She's the only reason I was able to do that. To change. I _had_ to prove myself to her, James. It was the only way to show myself I deserved someone as amazing as her." he whispered. It was the first time James had ever heard vulnerability in his cousin's voice.

James stared at the shower curtain that hid his cousin. He didn't know what to say. Ash had never been so dependent on another person. He'd never had someone who made him change, to make himself better.

"How can I go out there and speak those vows when I'll always know that I came to her so...so...disgustingly...so..." he died off huffing a sigh.

James stood there silently and was unnerved again when he heard the choked sob as though Ash was trying to stop them. Slowly the sounds of crying became louder and louder. James had never shared that with anybody except Poppy.

* * *

><p>"Jamie, come on, it's time to get off the plane." Poppy grinned up at him, but her eyes showed mild concern.<p>

He smiled up at her and kissed her hand.

Ash scowled, "Look, I doubt we'll be attacked, but keep alert."

They got off the plan and looked into the dazzling smiling face of Sara Strange. Drakon stood beside her smiling. They all looked unnerved at the dazzling smiles on the soulmates' faces. Drakon, even with his terrible magic, was beautiful. They were surrounded by employees, oddly enough. But, then again why would they need to have guards on their own island?

"Welcome to the Isle of Dragons." Sara announced gaily, "Katerina, John's outside waiting for you."

Katerina's face lit up. She loved riding the shape shifter. He was a cheetah and moved swiftly through the world. Plus, it would be nice to see her oldest friend.

"Goodbye. It was wonderful to meet you." she cried happily running off.

Sara laughed shaking her head. She turned back to the group, "Now,_ we'll_ be taking a more modern way of travel. The Expedition's parked outside."

"What do you think she means by more natural?" Poppy asked.

"She mean a shifter took Katerina back to the...place where we're going." Keller explained.

"How do you know that?" Poppy asked, her curiosity spiking.

"Shifters can always smell other shifters. Just like Night People can sense other Night People." Galen put in taking Keller's hand.

They got into the tinted black SUV observing how the sun was just starting to go down.

"It won't take long to get to the town, but we'll be stopping at the training facility first. My four most trusted advisors are there."

The barracks were covered with dozens of fighting figures. Swords and magic were being used in every direction. They all gaped out of the windows at what was obviously a training camp. Slowly figures became aware of the stopping SUV. They all stopped and turned to watch. A large black bear shifted into a tall African man. And a tall vampire with cinnamon skin and dark straight hair stood beside him. They looked like the authority figures and walked toward the car.

They exited out together with Sara and Drakon at the head. The entire group of warriors bowed.

"Petroculus, go call the others." Sara called. A young boy no older than ten shot up and grinned at Sara.

She grinned back and he shifted into a rat scurrying off to the buildings behind him. She smiled back at the group and motioned them forward as the people before them began to rise.

"These are the members of Circle Daybreak that have been brought into our midst. Ash, Iliana, Poppy, James, Keller, and Galen, these are some of the Dragonites. Nialu and Amber are two of my most trusted advisors and friends."

Both the shifter and vampire shook their hands.

Poppy was increasingly growing in excitement as she took everything in. She expanded her telepathic mind to feel those around her. There were dozens of humans and Night People. Then she caught a very familiar thought. One she thought she'd never hear again. She turned around wildly looking for the source. Where was he?

* * *

><p>"Lady Mary! Lord Phil!"<p>

Mary-Lynnette and Phil looked at each other. They were attempting to schedule the rest of the week. Everyone knew that. Why was Petroculus screaming? Mary-Lynnette sighed and pulled off her reading glasses. After the attack on her school three years ago her eyes had been damaged. Thanks to the Redfern blood she didn't need to get permanent glasses, but she still needed these to read. She squeezed her eyes shut and got up.

She stopped the little menace before he ran himself into the ground.

"Petroculus, how many times must I tell you? No yelling in the hall." she chastised stepping out of the office.

"But, they're here! And Lady Sara wants you outside."

Mary-Lynnette looked up at Phil who stood at her side. He shrugged and moved purposely toward the door. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>"POPPY!"<p>

Poppy turned with such grace and speed it was like she didn't even move at all. Her face broke out into a huge grin as she launched herself at her twin brother. He squeezed her into a hug that would have suffocated her if she'd still been human. She grinned into his emerald green eyes identical to hers in every way except in the seriousness that marred his. Last time she saw him was almost six years ago.

Everyone except Ash was focused on the siblings. His eyes were focused on the shell-shocked woman behind them. She was as beautiful now as she had been the last time he'd seen her. Her loose dark brown curls feel around her shoulders ending midway down her back. Her dark larkspur blue eyes that reminded him so much of the night sky looked at him as though he were the only thing in the world. He could feel her mind and soul moving slowly to link with his, but he threw back a wave of maliciousness. He saw her gasp and instantly her mind was gone. He hated how much and how fast he missed it. He spurred her with his hateful gaze.

Mary-Lynnette stared back at Ash in complete shock and horror. He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to say on the only operable part of America so that she would have time to get over him. Her mind had reached for his almost involuntarily and the snap of anger and hatred had been so staggering in its strength that it had shocked her. He looked magnificent she noticed. Even in his righteous anger he was something else. He still looked like a cat, but this one had been spurred. He looked hateful and out for blood. A cat ready to attack a dog who'd attacked him. But, there was no mistaking how great he looked. His suit was perfect against his tall form, as usual, she expected nothing less. HIs ash blond hair was curling around his chin and his eyes were switching colors quickly. She noticed the irritation that noted. Blue, then red, then green, then gold. She could watch them change forever. Amunet stood beside her shaking with excitement.

She couldn't move. She felt rooted to the spot by his hatred. He couldn't move either, but it wasn't for the same reason. He wanted to bask in her beauty. He was afraid if he blinked she'd disappear. They just stood there and stared at each other with so much between them.


	4. Room Assignments

A dogs barking caught everyone's attention. It shook the foundation of silence left in the wake of the siblings. Ash reacted as instinctively, but still kept his eyes on Mary-Lynnette's. He absentmindedly pet the large animal. Mary-Lynnette couldn't keep eye contact. She looked away her eyes meeting the accusatory silver-gray ones of James Rasmussen.

"Well, it seems your Poppy knows my Phillip." Sara said with a smile, "This is my second in command, Mary Redfern."

Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe Sara would do such a thing. She knew about Ash. Why would she not tell her that he'd be here?

"We know who she is." Ash grounded out not succeeding in the slightest to keep the distaste from his voice.

Petroculus looked up at Mary-Lynnette and grabbed her hand. Ash had caught the hurt flash in her eyes then double as she caught his eye again, but he didn't allow himself to care. Mary-Lynnette smiled down at the little boy before smiling up at the group.

"Hello, James, Poppy. Iliana, Galen, Keller. Ash. It's great to see you again." She managed though her voice shook.

James couldn't keep the disapproving gaze off his face as he took in his cousin by marriage. Poppy on the other hand gazed at her in understanding. Phil gave her a small smile of encouragement. Mary-Lynnette nodded toward him and then felt her smile widen. Ash wasn't the only one good at hiding his emotions.

Keller was the only one who noticed that the Dragonites around them were tensing up. They could feel Mary-Lynnette's discomfort and didn't like it at all. Mary-Lynnette smiled up at them brightly and turned to gaze at those around her. There was a warning in her eyes. She didn't want them to worrying. Mary-Lynnette was sending a message that she could handle herself.

A tall man with yellow eyes came to stand beside her. They all recognized the shape shifter who had the most unoriginal name 'Hawk'.

"Hawk," Mary-Lynnette said looking down at the short man, "Are the rooms ready?"

"Aye, mum. We've cleared the west wing out for'em just like ya said." He said nodding.

"Good," Mary-Lynnette looked up at the group again looking like a hostess, "Come on. I'll show you to the castle and your rooms. I bet you're tired."

"And, Welcome to the Isle of Dragons." Phil chimed in with a grin.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette wasn't happy, but she kept up the banter with Poppy as they walked. Poppy was just trying to lighten the mood. Galen and Keller weren't angry with her, but there was a coldness between them. Iliana didn't seem too worried about her. The obvious hatred from James and Ash was what got to her.<p>

"So, Mary-Lynnette, how long have you been here?" Poppy asked cheerfully.

"Um, I've been here for three months." Mary-Lynnette explained.

"She basically runs the place." Phil teased.

"No I don't." she cried back as though offended, even though she laughed.

"Oh, come on, Mary! Be honest. You write down schedules, you set up places that need to be set up, you help Sara make decisions, you help out with the people, you over see the most important parts of life here. You run this place."

"Phil, you do a lot of the same things I do."

"Yeah, but it's pretty clear who's in charge when Sara's not around."

They finally got to Keller and Galen's room.

"Galen, Keller, this is your room. You also have access to anything on this floor and that includes the meeting room that's down the hall. The rec hall is in the South Tower on the top two floors. The dining hall is in the main hall of the castle straight ahead. The kitchen is behind that. And you have a full bathroom in there so don't worry."

Galen and Keller nodded.

"Thanks, Mary-Lynnette," Galen said giving her a small sweet smile.

Keller smiled apologetically as though she just realized how rude she'd been acting, "See you at dinner."

"Goodbye."

Mary-Lynnette motioned the group forward leaving Iliana in her room, which was right next door, and hurried to the end of the hall, "Poppy, James, you're in Phil's wing."

"I thought we had the West Wing?" James asked coolly.

"The West Wing is for guests, but right now most rooms are permanent residences. Phil has an entire apartment suite to himself with two bedrooms, a kitchenette, bathroom, and living room. So, you two will have the extra bedroom in Phil's place."

"What about Ash?" James asked.

Mary-Lynnette ignored the question by pointing to the oak double doors that led into Phil's rooms. Phil opened the door and Poppy and James entered before them.

"See you at dinner." Phil said shooting her a sympathetic smile.

She had to shake the urge to roll her eyes and turned back. Her gaze went to Ash, whose eyes were hazel. She turned away just as quickly and moved toward the stairs of the North Tower. There was only one apartment at the top. It held two floors and belonged to her. And she'd be sharing it with…Ash.

"So, this is where you've been." Ash said lightly as though he wasn't tense.

"Yes," she said keeping her voice light like he was.

"So, you've been lying to your brother." His voice was casual, but Mary-Lynnette could feel the anger through their soulmate bond.

"I had to." She replied resolutely.

"Where's my room?" he asked.

"In my apartment suite." She replied.

"What?" he'd lost his cool.

She turned on the stairs and looked at him coolly, "Oh, come on, Ash. What? Afraid to share a place with me because you're angry? Just because we aren't together and I hurt your pride and ego doesn't mean Sara has to accommodate it. There's limited space and I have an extra room. End of story."

He looked coolly back at her. She turned back around and hurried up the stairs as though that could keep him away. She opened the double cherry wood doors to her room and let Ash walk in. He looked around surprised.

The apartment was decorated exactly like their apartment in Brighton. The living room had cobalt blue walls, light blue carpet, with black furniture and dark wood floors. The kitchen was teal and gold patterned with black and teal tile floors and granite counters. Beside the kitchen was a small half bath that was mint green and black and a laundry room. There was an obvious pattern to the color scheme of the apartment. He looked around the living room skimming the fireplace, flat screen TV, and comfortable furniture. There was a set of steel stairs with a black door beside them on the wall facing inside the castle.

"What's that door to?" he asked.

"That door leads to my office which leads into the main part of the castle's library." She answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her look at her now with amber eyes, "Something's never changed."

She glared at his tone, "No, they don't. Come on. I'll show you your bedroom."

Ash knew she wasn't just talking about his snide remark to her love of knowledge. She was also talking about him.

She walked up the stairs assuming he'd follow and hurried to a hall with three doors in it. There was one on the left, one on the right, and one directly at the end of the hall. She ignored the room on the right and went to the one on the left opening the door.

"This is your room." The room was decorated in dark blue and black with a plush black carpet and gold canopy. It was an exact replica of their bedroom. Black to represent Ash's favorite color and dark-blue and gold for Mary-Lynnette's love of Astronomy.

"It was originally my room." She whispered, "But, I moved to the other room."

Ash turned and looked at her, but didn't say anything. Why would she switch rooms? She ignored his look and pointed to the door exactly where the middle room was out in the hall.

"That's the bathroom. We're sharing it. If you're in there please lock my door so I don't accidently walk in. And I'll do the same. Your closet is over there." She said pointing to the opposite side of the room.

He could see how uncomfortable she was since she was twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I'll meet you in the living room at six-thirty," She whispered before turning away.

Ash watched her go feeling confused.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette walked slowly to her room before entering it. She had to force herself not to run across the hall, slam the door, and scream her lungs out. She closed her door and leaned against it trying to calm her beating heart.<p>

She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she kept thinking about the fact that _he _was right across the hall. The fact that _he _was so near yet so unattainable. Mary-Lynnette hadn't felt this upset since she'd called Ash three days ago. She looked down at her hand and twisted the rings that mocked her. He hadn't even noticed.

Mary-Lynnette crossed her room and fell onto the bed. She bit down on her pillow and began to cry silently. She could see Vega in the sky and her mind went back to when she met Ash. She'd hated him then. He'd been a self-centered misogynist (not really, but he did think women were beneath him). He'd been able to see all the parts of Vega with his naked eye. She'd accidentally blinded him by pointing her flashlight in his face to see his dialated pupils.

She snorted, trying to laugh, but having too much snot in her nose. A nap sounded like a great idea. She let herself slip into the blissful nothingness of sleep while she stared up at the star.

* * *

><p>Ash walked down the stairs and noticed Mary-Lynnette's office door stood open. It was identical to her libraryoffice back home. She looked beautiful even as she worked. He could see the glasses she had on as she worked. Her hair was clipped back spilling over her shoulder. She had on a cobalt blue spring dress that ended right below her knee and silver heels. The puffy sleeves went to a plunging neckline where something gleamed, he looked closer.

She had on his necklace? It was the silver necklace with turquoise charm that was charged with a protection spell. Why did she have it on? For protection? Or because…NO! He couldn't start thinking like that. _She_ left _him_. And he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he still loved her more than life itself.

She looked up then as though she'd felt him there. She took off her glasses and stared at him. Her eyes flashed with an emotion before it disappeared. They could both sense the other's soul, but neither would let the pulling souls merge. They fought them back staying as far away from the silver cord connecting them.

"You're ready. Good let's go." She said all business.

She walked passed him and locked the door to the office. When they reached the door she turned back to him and handed him a key that sat in the bowl on a small table beside the door.

"This is to the room." She said before he could ask.

He noticed that she kept her fingers barely on the key as though she were afraid to touch him. He mirrored her movements and took the key. Man, this was going to be weird.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette tried to keep her cool. Goddess, he looked good. Why did he have to be her soulmate? Amunet stuck to Ash's side and even at the table. She shot daggers at her dog.<p>

_Traitor_, she mouthed. Amunet just continued to wag her tail.

Sara smiled at her and Mary-Lynnette glared back. Yes, Sara was her elder. Yes, Sara was her superior. Yes, Sara was family. But, right now, Sara was the reason she was so upset and stuck with her surly vampire husband. Sara looked back in amusement and motioned her over with her finger. Mary-Lynnette rose from her seat, in a very unladylike manner, and stalked over to where Sara sat. She crouched beside her.

"What?" she growled not even trying to sound polite.

"It'll be okay, Little Lynn." She said with a smile, "You need this. He is still your soulmate."

"But, you told me I had to…" Mary-Lynnette was confused. Sara had told her that it was necessary that she leave Ash. There was no way around it. She'd been adamant and Mary-Lynnette had done exactly what she'd been told to do. Now she was saying that he needed to be around her?

"I know what I said. Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will reveal itself to you soon."

Mary-Lynnette looked at Sara and nodded.

"Okay, I'll trust you."

Sara kissed her cheek and motioned her back. Mary-Lynnette took her seat again, but wouldn't look at him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she wouldn't look at him. No matter how much she watned to. Sara introduced the group to the other Dragonites who filled the dining hall before sitting down and allowing everyone to eat their dinner.

"Now," she started after a few minutes of silent eating, "Keller and Galen, last time we talked I learned that Keller, you are extremely good at fighting with a group. I would greatly appreciate it if you would give some pointers to my own flock how to work together."

Keller beamed, but then looked uncomfortable, "That'd be great, but what about Galen and Iliana?"

"Iliana is the Witch Child." She said beaming at Iliana who smiled back, "So, naturally, she must continue with her magical training. Sabina, the oldest witch on the island, will take her under her wing. Sabina is an incredible witch. She'll teach you what you need to do. And when I'm available I'll be attending those sessions. Galen has the choice of either joining the rest of your friends tomorrow or he can spend the day with you and Drakon. Though I have a feeling I know which he'll choose."

Galen smiled at Sara, "Am I that predictable?"

"Not at all," she smiled back, "The rest of you will be joining Mary-Lynnette in the library to work on the prophecy."

That got Ash and Mary-Lynnette's attention quick.

"What are you talking about?" Ash demanded more than asked.

"Sara, I have other things to do. I can't possibly waste my day in the library." She cried. Even though spending the day in the library sounded like a great idea, a luxury she wished she could indulge in more often. But, she couldn't possibly spend the day in there with Ash and not cause some damage to the antique place.

Sara laughed teasing, "Oh, come on now, Mary-Lynnette, the place won't crumble to the ground without you."

"Are you completely sure about that?" Phil put in only half-teasing.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Phil, Nialu, and Amber can take over for the day. Don't worry so much. What you will be doing is more important."

"Sara, what do you mean?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Mary-Lynnette, you're clever. If anyone can push Circle Daybreak in the right direction to figure out where or who the final Wild Power is it is you."

Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes grow large as her fear spiked.

"Sara, I don't know. I can't do that." She cried.

"Mary-Lynnette, I have total faith in you." Sara replied serenely.

Mary-Lynnette stared down her plate. Now, she had to deal with the prophecy and her crappy relationship with her husband? Talk about stress. She practically jumped out of her seat when Ash's hand wrapped around hers and squeezed. She looked up at him, he didn't look at her and his face was grim, but his hand was gentle.

Mary-Lynnette looked around in shock, but the only people who noticed were Poppy and Sara. Poppy winked at her and Sara just gave her a knowing smile. Mary-Lynnette's gaze went back to Ash's hand. He still wore his wedding ring.

"Oh, and Mary," Drakon sighed with a crafty note to his voice.

Mary-Lynnette's head came up to look at Drakon, "What?"

"You have the right to use the old books."

Mary-Lynnette's grin reminded Poppy of Ash's cat-like easy-going grin. She almost laughed at how absurd that was, but it was true.


	5. First Day

Galen and Keller walked with Mary-Lynnette down to the main entrance of the castle. While they walked they filled the awkward silence with idle chitchat, but that all changed when Keller got a whiff of the afternoon air. They'd gotten here in the middle of the night and while her night vision was great it was still night vision. She looked around in amazement at all the green and the incredible smell of forest, mountain, and ocean.

"This place is incredible!" she cried running toward the stairs and leaping off shifting in midair. The sleek black panther hit the ground silently a few feet away where it turned around to stare at her soulmate and Mary-Lynnette.

_Gale, shift! You have to experience this! Join me!_

Galen laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her lead, but instead of doing the midair change, because he certainly wasn't comfortable with that, he changed at the top of the stairs. He leapt off the castle stairs to stand next to his soulmate as a golden leopard.

He took a deep breath letting his feline senses take over and looked back at Keller.

_This is incredible!_ He cried gaily through their bond.

_I told you!_

Mary stayed at the top of the stairs watching them with a grin.

"The air here is better for shifters." She commented.

Keller changed back and looked up at her, "Aren't you coming down? We need your help to find the barracks."

"Though I doubt that seeing as how you could probably sniff out the place I have things to do this morning. But, don't worry; I don't think you'll lose your guide." Mary-Lynnette pointed up with amusement.

Galen had shifted back and followed Mary-Lynnette's gaze up and gasped. Keller looked at him with a questioning expression.

_Raksha, look up._

Keller looked up and felt her eyes widen into orbs. A large golden dragon flew above them.

"I thought…I thought…" Keller stuttered.

"Dragons, though they retain a mortal body, can maintain the form of a dragon." Mary-Lynnette explained as though she'd read directly from a book.

"A true shape shifter," Galen whispered in awe.

"Correct."

"Is that Drakon?" Keller asked in amazement her eyes never leaving the magnificent creature.

"Yes, he rules these skies." Mary-Lynnette replied with a truly happy smile.

The dragon circled back and it was as though as he watched them from high above.

"You should hurry. Drakon doesn't like being late." Mary-Lynnette said finally looking back at them.

The soulmates nodded and shifted. Mary-Lynnette watched them with bittersweet contentedness as they played and ran together. Their bond was so evident. She turned back and hurried back into the castle to get her morning duties done before having to meet the Circle Daybreak members in the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years and Six Months Ago:<strong>

"You must be Mary-Lynnette," Keller said shaking her hand.

"Hi, Keller, right?" Mary-Lynnette said looking at Keller with big larkspur eyes.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't deny how beautiful Keller was. There was a feline beauty and grace that she possessed. She was taller than Mary-Lynnette by at least three or four inches and had power that resonated from her. Her straight shiny black hair contrasted well with her tanned skin and big gray eyes.

"Yeah," she replied noting that there was an air of serenity and power around Mary-Lynnette even though they were baiting the lamia lord who owned this area out of his home to kill him.

They sat in Ash's apartment in New York City. Mary-Lynnette had a short bob which she styled to look enticing and was wearing a slinky outfit to catch the vampire's attention. New York was the first place to fall into the Night World's hands and humans were being captured and thrown into slavery. Mary-Lynnette was bait and looked the part.

Keller was trying to figure out how this strong willful girl could possibly be arrogant Ash's soulmate. She was humble and sweet.

"Come on, he's going to be leaving for dinner right about now." She commanded.

They followed after her outside into the street a block away from the restaurant he ate dinner at every night. Keller sent Winnie to one side of the restaurant and she stayed closest to where Mary-Lynnette was. All she needed was something to happen to Mary-Lynnette and Ash killing her. Nissa sat in the getaway car.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Keller asked again, she didn't like the thought of some random being part of her group, especially a random that is so important to Ash Redfern, he might have changed, but he was still crazy dangerous. Redferns were known for their erratic behavior.

"Yeah. Look, he's killed another four humans in they passed day and a half, he deserves this. Keep your eyes peeled. He's a quick little bastard."

Mary-Lynnette walked a few steps away from her then turned back, "And Keller, don't worry about Ash. If something happens to me tell him that I'll come back and kill him if he blames you. This is my choice."

Keller looked at her in surprise. How had she known she was worried about Ash?

"Thanks."

They'd taken down the lamia lord quickly thanks to Mary-Lynnette's quick thinking. She'd flirted and tilted her head in an enticing way so that the lamia lord couldn't help, but want her. And when she'd pulled him away from his guard and into the alley Keller hadn't hesitated to stake him. Mary-Lynnette had even helped keep him down.

Back at the apartment Keller was finally relaxed enough to look around. Ash was in everything around them. Keller followed Mary-Lynnette into the large master bedroom and was shocked to see a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books and there were even some piled onto the floor. Where these all Mary-Lynnette's?

"You did a good job." She told Mary-Lynnette as she tried to figure out why there were so many mirrors in the apartment.

"Thanks," Mary-Lynnette grinned back changing out of the form fitting red dress and stilettos.

"Um, Mary-Lynnette, why are there so many mirrors in this apartment? And please, don't tell me because Ash is that in love with his own reflection."

Keller just thought it was creepy to have all those mirrors in one place.

Mary-Lynnette laughed again, "Of course not. It's a running joke between Ash and I. We read a couple of human written vampire stories and the biggest consistency we saw was the whole garlic repellent and can't see their own reflection thing. So, when he's home we eat a lot of garlic based foods and the mirrors are so Ash can joke about not being able to shave because he can't see his reflection or do his hair."

Keller had remained focused on the 'We read' part. Ash Redfern read? What? Magazines? Kiddie books? A menu?

"Ash Redfern reads? Like actually books?" she asked in shock.

Mary-Lynnette, always quick to laugh Keller noticed, laughed again, "Surprisingly, yes. I had the same reaction when I found out."

Keller could see why Ash loved her. But, she couldn't see what Mary-Lynnette saw in Ash. Yeah, he'd changed a lot in the years since he'd met his soulmate, but not enough to warrant this amount of affection. And there was a boat load of affection and love. She could see it in the tender way Mary-Lynnette's eyes lightened when talking about Ash. Keller couldn't wrap her mind around it. The soulmate principal made no sense at all sometimes.

* * *

><p>Keller had noticed the resigned emotions in Mary-Lynnette. She wasn't the same Mary-Lynnette she'd met four years ago. She was different somehow. She was surlier, or maybe it was bitter. Her laugh wasn't the same. There was a strain to it.<p>

She knew Galen had caught it too, but he was too busy watching the dragon, his ancestor. No living shape shifter had ever seen a Dragon except her sister, Galen, and she herself. And they'd only seen them in their human forms. No one except the people on this island have seen a dragon. Galen looked so happy and his mind confirmed it. He'd been so excited to come.

It was a chance to see more of his heritage. The Isle of Dragons had been where the shape shifters had ruled from. To actually be here in person, to see the island and castle of his family was amazing for him. And if Keller was honest she'd say it was amazing to her too. This is where her bloodline came from.

* * *

><p>Sara walked with Iliana in the warm morning light. Sara knew Iliana wanted to ask her a question. Witches by nature are extremely curious, the Harmans, weren't that bad, but they still had a way of sticking their noses where it doesn't belong. Sara tried to keep the smile of amusement off her face as she waited for the Witch Child to ask her question.<p>

"Lady Sara," Iliana started hesitantly.

"Call me, Sara, child. I don't look old enough to be called _lady_ as often as I am." She replied with a chuckled.

Iliana blushed, "Okay, Sara, um, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She replied with a laugh, but then she looked serenely down at her, "Of course, ask your question, Iliana."

"Why don't you call me the Wild Power?" she asked.

Sara hadn't been expecting that question, but figured Iliana had changed her question abruptly.

"Because, you aren't just a Wild Power. I'd rather call you the Witch Child or simply Iliana rather than the Wild Power. When I hear the words Wild Power it makes you seem like you're simply a pawn in a ridiculous play for power. You aren't just a pawn, Iliana. You are a beautiful incredibly sweet young woman. A powerful strong witch with a strong mind and conviction I don't see very often." Sara and Iliana had stopped walking and were looking at one another.

"That strength, well, it's one of the many reason I have put myself in the middle of all this when I have always separated myself from the Night World. Circle Daybreak, its leaders. Whose Council is made up of soulmates and Wild Powers who consist of the strongest bloodlines; vampire, shifter, witch, and human alike. That should make you all think you are superior to the humans and vice versa. But, that isn't the case. That strength of blood and mind, it mixes with this humility and caring that make you the idealistic rulers. You deserve to rule the world. You are compassionate, strong-willed, caring, protective, incredible beings with traits of your passed rulers."

Iliana looked at the Oracle in amazement. A bunch of teenagers and barely legal adults? Rulers of the world?

"I think you give us too much credit. We just want to do what's right."

Sara laughed, "And you see,_ that _is what I mean. Even now you humble at the thought of praise. You and the others are worthy of this praise. Iliana, you will learn that all rulers remembered in history are great. They all do something that can be great, some things terrible, yes, but nevertheless great."

Iliana understood what Sara was saying and she did feel more humble for it.

"Why put your allegiance with us? We aren't as mighty as the Night World." Iliana whispered.

"It depends what you see as _might_, Iliana Harman." Sara replied gravely only giving Iliana her true name, "_Weak_ rulers lord over their people. They rely on fear and pain to keep their subjects in line. And that is why they fall. There is no true loyalty. _Strong _rulers put their people before themselves. They help others and keep humble. They don't often seek power or responsibility, but when it comes to them they take it with grace and quiet strength. Genuine rulers are made and filled with honorable intentions and loyal subjects. _No one_ should have the right to rule over another by brutal slavery."

A dark light entered Sara's multi-colored eyes. They shone with a dangerous silver.

"Sara, are you all right?" Iliana asked a bit frightened.

Sara shook her head, "I'm sorry, Iliana. I was lost in my own memories. Come, we must get you to Sabina before she decides to start harassing me with her thoughts."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette could hear them inside the room. She was hesitant. She was going to be alone with her husband, cousin-in-law, and Poppy. And in that entire group only one of them liked her right now. But, she knew her duty. She couldn't just shirk them because she was feeling guilty. She took a deep breath to center herself and entered the library.<p>

The library was one of the biggest rooms in the castle. It had a metal platform midway up that wound around the room above the large double doors. The only open sections were a small area on the upper level with a black door that led to Mary-Lynnette's room, the large fireplace, and the large arched floor to ceiling window on the opposite wall. The room was rectangular in shape and there were thousands maybe even millions of books from all different years and genres. The furniture was homey and the room was colored in tones of autumn shades.

She could see the three vampires sitting close to the fireplace, though it was too warm to actually have a fire lit. They all turned to look at her as she walked in.

"Good morning." She said raising her chin up to meet each of their eyes.

"Morning, Mary-Lynnette," Poppy replied grinning impishly jumping up to meet her.

"What are we doing?" James asked.

"Well, I'm going to find the book with the original prophecy in it. From there we'll see."

Mary-Lynnette pulled out a set of keys and grabbed the one that opened the china cabinet that housed all restricted reading material. She put on her reading glasses and skimmed the spines of the books and found the one she was looking for. The vampires watched as she opened the old book the musty smell becoming more pungent in the room. Some of the oldest books in Night World history were in here. The others were in Sara's office.

"Ah, here it is," she said more to herself as the book fell open to the prophecy, she cleared her throat as she spoke allowed, "In blue fire, the final darkness is banished, In blood, the final price is paid, Four to stand between the light and the shadow, Four of blue fire, power in their blood, Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision, Four less one and darkness triumphs, One from the land of kings forgotten, One from the hearth which still holds the spark, One from the Day World where two eyes are watching, One from the twilight to be one with the dark."

"Yep, that's it." James said sounding bored.

Mary-Lynnette smiled coyly, "That's the first time I've read the prophecy or even heard it. Come on, you'll have to give me more information."

She carried the book to a table in the middle of the room where the others joined her. She grabbed her notebook, wrote down the prophecy, and looked up at them.

"So, we know that Circle Daybreak has found three of the Wild Powers."

"That's right," James agreed, "Jezabel Redfern, Delos Redfern, and Iliana Dominick-Harman."

She nodded writing the names down.

"Jez was the first we found, but she's mentioned in the prophecy in the second to last sentence. _One from the Day World where two eyes are watching_." Poppy put in as Mary-Lynnette wrote.

"Delos was the second one we found, he's the one the prophecy referred to when it says _One from the land of kings forgotten_." James offered. Mary-Lynnette nodded continuing to write putting notes beside the prophecy as well.

"And Iliana, is the last one we found. She's also the Witch Child. Her part in the prophecy was_ One from the Hearth who still holds the Spark_. Whatever that means." Ash said looking casually like his usual fat lazy cat-self.

"It means that she's a True Witch. Her blood, even though she's half-human, isn't diluted." Mary-Lynnette explained haughtily.

"How do you know that?" He demanded his violet eyes blazing. He wasn't in the mood for her attitude.

She rolled her eyes, "I've been here for three months. I've read up on the history of all Night People. Plus, after living with Sara you tend to notice the undiluted state of magic. She's half lamia, but the witch part of her is strong as hell."

"_Anyway_," Poppy said bringing their attention back to the topic at hand. She knew that an argument between Ash and Mary-Lynnette could be described as nuclear.

"Right, and the first stanza's pretty self-explanatory." Mary-Lynnette continued turning away from Ash, "It's saying that the four Wild Powers t_ogether_ can destroy whatever's coming with the powers released in their bloodshed. And the obvious warning that if even one Wild Power is missing we're doomed. What we need to figure out is who the possible candidates are for the final Wild Power."

"Well, they obviously have to be twenty-one considering they were all born in the year Aradia had her vision." Ash replied sounding bored.

"So, that _definitely_ narrows it down." She said sarcastically.

"Well, we might as well point out the obvious." Ash snapped back.

They stared at each other with such anger that the electricity around them practically crackled. That was how their bond always manifested. It was electrical and super annoying. Poppy and James shared a look.

_Out of all soulmates who can figure it out we're stuck with the two who have the most messed up relationship._ James moaned through their bond.

_And the shortest tempers. _Poppy agreed.

_Goddess, I hope we can figure this out before they kill each other._

"Goddess, you've turned into a bigger bitch then I expected. It isn't enough that you spit on our marriage to screw around with all these big muscle builders on this stupid island, you have to act all superior too?" Ash snapped, but regretted it instantly.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him in shock. "Wow." She said quietly.

She took off her engagement ring being careful not to slip off her wedding ring and threw it at him. She shot him a glare.

_You aren't the only one hurting you know, asshole._ She threw the thought at him with all the pain and confusion in her.

Ash felt the weight of her emotions and stared up at her grimly.

"Mary-Lynnette," he called hesitantly as she stormed up the stairs.

He tried to follow her just as the door slammed shut. James grabbed his arm.

"Just let it go for now," James whispered not able to look him in the eye.

He just watched the spot where he'd probably lost his soulmate forever.


	6. First Day Pt2

Mary-Lynnette couldn't stop crying and she felt like she was going to be sick. The sobs wracked her body. Didn't tears ever stop? She couldn't breathe.

She felt like she was suffocating. She got off the bed and began to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran long and fast. She finally dropped in exhaustion and lay there still crying. She could hear Sara calling her, but she ignored it. She just curled up into a ball and let sleep take her away.

"Phil, have you seen Little Lynn?" Sara asked coming into the rec room.

Phil looked up at her, "No, Sara, last time I saw Mary-Lynnette was this morning when she ordered Petroculus to stay with me."

Sara brow furrowed with worry. It wasn't like Mary-Lynnette to disappear without a word. It also wasn't like her not to answer Sara's summons. What happened this morning? Sara looked around the rec hall and noticed Poppy's glum face.

"Poppy, dear, have you seen Mary-Lynnette."

Poppy's eyes grew sadder, "Last time I saw her she was storming out of the library."

Sara's eyes grew round and coral pink, "Why would she do that?"

"She had a fight with Ash."

Sara covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, no. Poppy can you go look for her, please. I have something I must do. Take Amunet with you. She always knows where Mary-Lynnette is."

Poppy nodded and Sara left her.

Sara was angry. She was more than angry she was livid. Magic was trembling around her and Drakon sniffed her out before long.

_Sara, don't. Control your temper. Lashing out at the Redfern boy isn't going to solve anything._

_It'll solve something, all right. It will solve my anger. How dare he upset Mary-Lynnette so? She's all ready been through enough as it is!_

_I know that, love. Let them deal with it together. It is their business. Just leave it alone._

_I just hate knowing she's so upset._

_Remember we don't interfere._

Sara sighed and turned to look at her soulmate, "When did you get so smart?"

He leaned against the wall watching her with a playful smile, "When you got vengeful."

She laughed feeling the anger drain from her. She walked toward him and pulled him down to kiss him.

"What would I do without you?" she whispered.

"I ask myself that same question every day." He teased.

She slapped him playfully, "Come on, Mr. Scary-Dragon, let's go do something fun. I'll check on Mary-Lynnette when we get back."

* * *

><p>Ash sat brooding staring out across the water. Goddess, what had he done? Why had he opened his mouth? He had made a fool out of himself.<p>

"Aren't you going to ruin your pants?"

"They're just pants," he mumbled not even turning to look at James.

"Ash, come on. She's just upset. Everything'll blow over before you even know it."

"You obviously don't know Mary-Lynnette. There is a reason we're soulmates. She can hold a grudge just as long as I can. She also knows how to get even."

James stayed quiet. What more was there to say? After a minute Ash looked at him and waved the moonstone and real moon rock engagement ring in his hand.

"She threw this at me."

James's eyes widened, "That's her engagement ring, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied grimly, "She was still wearing it. And she had on her wedding ring, too."

"Why would she do that?" James asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied with a sigh.

He got up his eyes sea form green as his mind wandered back to the early days of their imprint.

_"Would you kiss a three-hundred-pound gorilla?" _

_"Oh, thank you."_

_"I didn't mean you looked like one."_

_"Don't tell me, let me guess. I smell like one?"_

_Mary-Lynnette bit her lip. "I mean you're that much stronger than I am. Would you kiss a female gorilla that could crush you with one squeeze? When you couldn't do anything about it?"_

That had led to their first kiss. His first true moment of vulnerability. It had also been the first time he'd drunk from her. The first time she'd tasted his blood. The first time he knew that there was no turning back.

"I'm going back to my room." He said before disappearing into the fog.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette woke up surrounded by trees. No, something had awakened her up. Then she heard it. Was that Amunet?<p>

"Mary-Lynnette! Mary-Lynnette, are you out here?" someone called.

Was that Poppy?

"I'm…I'm over here." She tried to call out, but her voice came out low and raspy.

She cleared her throat and tried again, but nothing seemed to be working. Then she looked down at her hands and noticed her moonstone engagement was still gone. So, it hadn't been a dream. Ash had said what he said. She felt the fresh wave of tears pouring down her cheeks, but this time she wasn't sobbing.

With the fog and mist it would take Poppy and Amunet a little while to find her still. So, she might as well enjoy it. She didn't try to dry her tears she just let them fall. Soft footsteps caught her attention, but she didn't try to look at who was there.

"Mary-Lynnette," Poppy called quietly, "Are you okay?"

Mary-Lynnette tried to force the sob back, but it bubbled out anyway.

"Oh, honey," Poppy called softly wrapping her arms around her while Amunet curled up in a ball beside her whining softly.

Mary-Lynnette finally stopped crying and laughed lightly, "Goddess, I'm turning into such a crybaby. I cried like this a few nights ago with Sara."

Poppy looked at her, "Mary-Lynnette, everybody cries. It doesn't make you a crybaby because you did it."

"Poppy, please, don't give me a pep talk right now. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep for a few hours."

"Okay, come on, I'll take you back to the castle."

Mary-Lynnette smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

With Poppy's help Mary-Lynnette got up and they walked back to the castle. Amunet kept nudging her and whining.

"I'm okay, pretty girl," she reassured her taking a minute to pet the dog's worry away.

"I can't believe you ran yourself to exhaustion and collapsed outside and your comforting the _dog._" Poppy scoffed teasingly.

"Hey, I may have given her a heart attack running off like that without telling her." Mary-Lynnette said laughing back.

They talked about nothing as they walked back to the castle and up to the room she shared with her…ugh…husband. She really didn't want to see him right now.

"Thanks again, Poppy." She said letting Poppy led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll just feed Amunet. You go on to bed." She replied quietly shutting the door behind her. She turned to look into the blue-green eyes of Ash Redfern.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" he whispered.<p>

"What do you care?" she snapped.

She knew she shouldn't be blaming him, but she couldn't help it. He hadn't seen Mary-Lynnette out there. He hadn't seen his wife crying her eyes out.

Ash shut his eyes, he knew he deserved that. What he'd said was uncalled for. He didn't know why Mary-Lynnette left him and he had no right to basically call her a slut. He felt terrible. He had no right to push his anger on her. All he had to do was sit down and talk to Mary-Lynnette, instead he'd lashed out like a child.

"Just leave her alone for a few days, Ash. She has enough stress without you freaking out on her too." Poppy sighed.

He nodded. Poppy gave him a tight smile and left.

"Feed Amunet." She called back before he heard the door shut.

Ash fed Amunet. Before going back up to his room he pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and laid it down on the table. He couldn't look at it anymore without feeling guilty. Well, this was it. The end of their marriage. They might be soulmates, but their relationship had finally come to its inevitable end. There was just too much hurt. Ash hung his head and cried for the first time in three years.


	7. Class

Ash hadn't left the apartment in a week. He'd broken into the liquor cabinet Mary-Lynnette kept in her office and had stayed in a drunken stupor. But, frankly, James had had enough. They were making basically no progress and they needed his help.

"Ash, come on, get up and let's go."

Ash's bloodshot pink eyes stared up at him and he groaned, "What the hell do you want?"

"You need to go downstairs to the library today. Sara has postponed things long enough. Come on, we're going to go sit in on Mary-Lynnette's class and then we're going to get to work."

"Class?"

"Get dressed, Ash. I'm going down with Poppy. Just ask around to find us." James said walking away from the room.

Ash groaned again rubbing his face with his hand. He knew James was right. He couldn't continue to sulk.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking into a large building that was used as a school for what would be the Night People equivalent of high schoolers. Mary-Lynnette stood in a long flowing black skirt and pink top. She looked beautiful and reminded him a lot of a humble school teacher, a hot teacher, but a teacher nonetheless.

"Every creature has a weakness and strength that makes them different from others. For shape shifters their weakness is their inability to control their animalistic side, even when they are in their human forms. Their strengths are to be ability to encompass their form so well that they know everything that animal would know. They know how to use all the assets of that animal and perfect it to help them reach their personal goals."

Ash watched as the teens eagerly wrote down everything she had to say. His eyes widened in amazement as he realized that the room was a mixture of witches, lamia, made-vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, and humans all between the ages of fourteen and nineteen. He thought it amusing that the students were so different yet so alike. He could see how eagerly they awaited Mary-Lynnette's next words. She really was a magnificent teacher.

"For witches, their strengths reside in their personal strength. Some have greater magic than others. They harness the magic and strength in the pieces of nature they use. They understand nature unlike any other being because so much of what they do consist of some natural element. Their weakness resides in how draining using magic can be. That is why some spells take more than one witch. Only the Witch Child, who is the reincarnate of the Witch Goddess Hecate, can use as much magic as she pleases without dying, but she can exhaust herself."

Eyes turned to look outside toward a building he figured Iliana must have been studying in. When he turned back he caught Mary-Lynnette looking at him. Her face was expressionless, her eyes revealing nothing. He tentatively tried to link to her mind and soul, but when he reached for the silver cord and tried to follow it he couldn't. He felt his eyes widened in shock. Was their link severed? Were they not soulmates anymore?

No, that couldn't be it. It didn't feel right. If they weren't soulmates there wouldn't be the silver cord at all. This was something else. He could sense her, but it was like she'd thrown an impenetrable protective barrier around her mind to keep him out. Mary-Lynnette turned away and looked back at her class.

"Vampires and Lamia have the greatest advantages and disadvantages in my opinion." She paced in front of the class, but then stopped and leaned against her desk, "They can make themselves emotionless, they have incredible agility and strength, compulsion, telepathy, the ability to heal quickly, thermal resistance, enhanced senses, but the greatest difference to other Night People and depending on the individual, greatest or most horrible part, is immortality. But, then you have disadvantages, when they do feel they feel twice as much as a normal person. When they feel rage, grief, happiness, love it is so all consuming it can make a vampire manic. They could hurt or kill someone by accident because of how strong they are."

A red haired shifter raised his hand and Mary-Lynnette smiled at him, "Adlar, what's your question?"

"Well, Lady Mary, you explained personal disadvantages of each specie except humans, but those we all know so you don't really have to explain. But, what physical things that can hurt us?"

Mary Lynnette nodded, "Well, vampires are susceptible to wood. A wooden stake through the heart would kill. Silver has been used on shape shifters and werewolves for centuries. And witches iron. Humans have the most possible ways to die."

"And why do we count werewolves as Shape shifters on Isle of Dragons, Lady Mary?" a dark haired girl asked.

"Because, Sylvia, while they have more of a grasp on their humanity while in lycanthrope form they are in all shifters. They were separated from the shifters after the war between witches and shape shifters because they aided the witches in their plans to get rid of the dragons. Once vampires came into power werewolves became low class citizens in the Night World. Shape shifters, who were seen as second class citizens thanks to the chaos they caused during the war, even looked down on the werewolves."

"Question, how do you know all of our strengths and weaknesses?" James asked teasingly.

"That's easy; Lady Redfern has w_ay_ too much time on her hands and reads _way _too much." A tall lean teenager with sandy hair said in a teasing voice.

"I resent that, Kefir," Mary-Lynnette said back feigning offense.

"Plus, being married to a vampire gives her an advantage." Petroculus chimed in skipping into the room grinning up at Ash then back at Mary-Lynnette.

The smile that was playing on Mary-Lynnette's face vanished.

"Petri, what are you doing here, Hun?" she asked.

"Lady Sara said that class is over for the day and you should retire to the library."

Mary-Lynnette nodded then turned back to her class, "Well, you heard the boy, get out of my classroom. And be ready for class next week. We'll be discussing the soulmate principal."

* * *

><p>Ash walked behind Poppy and Mary-Lynnette extremely interested in their conversation. He wanted to ask his own questions about Mary-Lynnette's class, but he didn't dare. They weren't on good terms and he didn't want to piss her off even more by acting as though nothing had happened.<p>

"Mary-Lynnette, what is the point of your class?" James asked.

"The point is to educate teenagers here on the island about each of the species not just their own. I also teach the younger kids on different days. During the week they learn things that any child would learn. Math, science, history, languages, and then classes on their species. Saturday and Sunday's classes are a chance to explore different aspects of all our societies. We delve into every aspect of our lives. Last week we talked about the witch trials. Next week we discuss the soulmate principal."

"Do you pick what topics you talk about?" Poppy asked excitedly.

"For the most part," Mary-Lynnette answered just as they were coming into the third floor.

"Mary-Lynnette, can I talk to you?" Ash said abruptly.

Mary-Lynnette's warm gaze instantly hardened as she took in her soulmate.

"Fine," she said after a minute.

Poppy pulled James away from them and hurried into the library shutting the door behind them. They stood in silent for a few minutes until it made Mary-Lynnette's discomfort become practically unbearable.

"What do you want, Ash?" she demanded tapping her feet in irritation.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I said last week. It was out of line."

Mary-Lynnette stared at him, but didn't let anything show. She watched him for a minute then answered distantly polite.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. What's done is done. Come on let's go back inside."

Ash's face fell. She still kept him at bay. She still kept him behind a wall. Goddess, what had he expected that he'd apologize and everything would be all right? This was Mary-Lynnette he was talking to not the women he used to date. He couldn't get her attention with shiny expensive things. And he sure as hell couldn't worm his way back into her good graces with an apology no matter how heartfelt it was.

* * *

><p>Iliana couldn't believe how much progress she'd made. It was amazing how quickly she was learning. Sara watched with pride. Sara's magic would one day leave her and enter Iliana and it was good she was learning this now. Sara had to be sure Iliana could handle <em>all<em> of the powers of Hecate and wield them well.

"Sara, you're a true witch, right?" Iliana asked looking at her with a tired smile as they walked back to the castle.

"If you mean that the Goddess Hecate has marked me as she has marked you, then yes." Sara replied.

"What does that mean?" Iliana asked.

"It means that my great grandmother foresaw my birth and left a piece of magic around for me. That is why I can use magic and why I can see the past and future. We share her soul, Iliana. One day when I pass on you will be the sole wielder of the magic that once belonged to Hecate. And the next Witch Child will be your responsibility. I have waited a long time for you, Iliana."

She looked up at the Oracle in amazement, "You mean you were a Witch Child at one point?"

"Yes, and it was my responsibility to await your arrival and teach you how to use your magic. You have magic beyond your comprehension. The soul of Hecate literally lives within you. I have watched the worlds change through my eyes and that of my great grandmother's and this is the greatest war we are in. The Night Wars have never incorporated humans and now, because of them, this has become something more. It isn't just about power and absolute control, Iliana. This is about good versus evil.

Iliana stared at Sara.

"I will not lie to you. The wars have always been bad. Someone has always been lost. You may not want to say goodbye. And you may not want to risk it, but, Iliana, there is no stopping what is surely coming. The last Wild Power is the strongest of them all. If that Wild Power ever chose to embark their powers with the Night World life as you know it would be over. Witches and Shape shifters have succeeded from the Night World, but there are some who stand strongly beside the Patriarch of the Vampires."

"Hunter Redfern's dead. And don't you think since Ash's dad is the new leader of the Night World he'd take his children into account?"

"Alder Redfern may love his children, but he won't be lenient. Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade have caused enough trouble by running off. But, with Ash's marriage he'll kill any of them on sight just to make an example out of them. He knows where their allegiance lies. And I really don't think it matters that Ash is his son. Ash did the unthinkable. He disgraced the family. Not only did he marry a human, he fell in love with her."

"So, he'd do anything to get back at Ash." Iliana whispered.

Sara nodded, "Ash Redfern is in as much danger as the final Wild Power."

* * *

><p>Galen and Keller stood right inside the library watching everyone work. Ash and Mary-Lynnette sat at opposite ends of the room both engrossed in books. Galen raised an eyebrow at Keller who shrugged.<p>

_So, it seems they still aren't getting along._ Keller thought.

_I didn't really expect them to. I'm more surprised by the fact that Ash Redfern is reading._ Galen thought back.

Poppy and James were sitting together pouring over a book. Poppy's head popped up and looked at them.

"You two think extremely loud. Do you know that?" she said with her impish grin.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette's heads came up at exactly the same time.

"Sorry," Galen apologized, his cheeks turning red.

"What's up?" Mary-Lynnette asked pulling her glasses off so she could rub her eyes.

"Sara said dinner's ready."

"Okay, you guys go to dinner. I'll clean up here." Mary-Lynnette answered.

Everyone nodded and left the room, but Ash couldn't. He had to fix this. He stood and started whistling Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Mary-Lynnette's head shot up and she stared at him.

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you going to dinner?"

He could sense her fear. He knew she wouldn't show it though.

"I want to talk."

"Yeah, well, I don't." she replied curtly continuing to put stuff away.

"Mary-Lynnette, please, just talk to me."

She put down the book in her hands and turned to look at him. He was surprised to see the uncensored pain in her eyes.

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Ash? What can I say to you that you'll be prepared to listen to?" she said acquiescently.

"I want to make everything all right between us." He replied calmly.

"Nothing is going to be all right between us!" Mary-Lynnette cried sounding a bit hysterical.

"Why not? Mary-Lynnette, what did I do?" Ash asked letting all his pain go into those words.

Mary-Lynnette's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "Nothing! You did nothing! Damn it, Ash, we just aren't good together! Stop asking so many damn questions! Can't you just accept that we shouldn't be together! We're _over_!"

"I can't accept that! And you know it! We're soulmates, Mare! I can't just accept that you'd drop me like last year's Prada bag! You don't make rash decisions! You don't just get up one day and decide you don't love me anymore!"

Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth to argue, but Ash cut her off.

"And don't say you don't love me anymore because damn it I know you enough to know that isn't true. You wouldn't be wearing your wedding ring if you didn't still love me. You wouldn't get so angry with me if you didn't still partly care about me."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ash." Mary-Lynnette whispered though her voice was strained with unshed tears. Man, she wished she could stop crying so much. Before she met Ash she rarely cried unless it was because of the night sky. Now it seemed that every other day she was crying.

"At least give me a reason. Don't let me go to bed another night wondering what the _fuck_ I possibly did to hurt you so badly that you'd want to leave me. I've done everything, _everything_, to prove myself to you. That's the least you can do."

Mary-Lynnette didn't try to catch the tears that had escaped. All she could do was stare at Ash. He was right. He _did_ deserve an explanation. He _had_ done everything to prove himself. He'd basically changed his entire life just to be worthy of Mary-Lynnette. The silver cord between them shone brightly tugging at them. It was pulling them toward each other. Ash stepped forward and Mary-Lynnette stepped back.

_Why are you fighting me?_ He asked. Looking at her with sky blue eyes filled with pain.

_Ash…I can't do this. Please, just stay back._ She whispered back.

_Tell me you don't love me._ He commanded.

_It isn't that easy, Ash!_ She cried harder as he continued to walk toward her.

He could sense her mind and could only find sadness and conflict. He pushed slightly deeper and their souls snapped together just as he reached her. He rejoiced in the feel of her bright soul that shined with the brilliance of the night sky. Mary-Lynnette looked up at him with so much emotion that he almost stopped because of the pain he was causing her. But, there was love there.

_Tell me you don't love me._ He said softly, it felt like a caress to Mary-Lynnette.

She could barely think with him this close. She could feel his pain. She could feel how badly she'd hurt him and all she could do was wish she could wipe it away. But, she also had to admire his strength. The first time they'd met he'd let her push him around and taken her at her word a lot of the time, but that was when she'd been being honest. Now, she wasn't. And he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Being linked with him was like coming home. This was where she belonged. His mind was bright and a swirl of iridescent colors, constantly changing. There was less darkness then there once was. Loving him and being unable to be with him hurt her. It also reminded her of something he'd once said.

_"You know, somebody told me this would happen."_

_"That you'd come to a hick town and chase a goat killer?"_

"That someday I'd care for someone - and it would hurt."

His hand slowly lifted, gently wiped the tears away, and gave her his cat grin, "I remember that day."

"I feel like that right now," she whispered back taking delight in the electric shocks that ran through her body.

There was no place for dishonesty between them. They'd never been able to lie to each other since they'd admitted they were soulmates.

"Why is it always so hard with us?" he said with a low chuckle.

"Because, you're a chauvinist pig and I'm a stubborn modern woman."

They laughed together and Mary-Lynnette tilted her head back to look at him. His hair was reaching his shoulder straight and flowing around him, it actually reminded her of Kestrel's, just nicer and lighter. His eyes were a playful emerald green and his cat grin played on his face.

"I like this rogue look on you. It's pretty hot."

"And the princess style definitely works for you."

She blushed. His eyes blazed mischievously. Things were far from okay. Mary-Lynnette knew she should stop this, but this was nice. This was what they needed.

Ash's lips descended on hers before she could work up the conviction to protest and then she didn't want to. The electric sparks flashed brightly then dimmed to a wonderful hum. Their minds collided and intertwined to the point where they didn't know where each other's minds started and where their own began.

_I love you, Mary-Lynnette._

_I love you, too, Ash._


	8. New Theory

"You know you're avoiding the inevitable," Phil told Mary-Lynnette as they trained.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes as her sword hit Phil's.

"Don't you think I know that?" she replied breathing heavily, "We live in the same apartment. And I'm not avoiding so much as taking time to think about what happened."

"Mary, however you put it, it still comes out to the same outcome. You had sex with your husband, who you left, and now you're avoiding him so you don't have to discuss it. You know nothing good comes out of avoiding a situation."

"I know that, Phillip." She growled. She didn't know if this was Phil trying to distract her, but it was working. Why couldn't they just talk afterwards? Frustration never helped her concentrate.

She somehow gained the upper hand and before she won something dropped her to the ground. Mary-Lynnette fell to the floor. She looked up at Phil blowing her bangs out of her face before pushing them to the side.

"You are such a cheater."

Phil laughed, "We never have guidelines for this. And using magic has never been a rule."

"And well maybe we should cut off using blunt swords." She threatened playfully.

"You are so mean, Mary-Lynnette." She stuck her tongue out at him just as Iliana walked in with Galen and Keller.

"Hey, Galen, Keller. Hi, Iliana." Phil said a flirty smile lighting up his features.

Mary-Lynnette thought he looked a lot like Poppy when he smiled. No one missed the way Iliana giggled and her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"What's up?" Mary-Lynnette asked rising from the floor.

"Are we interrupting something?" Keller asked with amusement.

"Nah, we were just finishing up." She answered throwing the sword at Phil who caught it and put it away.

"Are you guys attending my class today?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Yeah," Galen answered, "Sara asked if we would show up seeing as we're soulmates. She wants the kids to have a visual."

"Well, I better go get cleaned up," she said with a smile.

"Is it the room we found you in last week?" Iliana asked before she could go.

Mary-Lynnette nodded and left them running up to her apartment to change. She opened the door to see a sleeping Ash sprawled out on the couch. She smiled despite herself. He looked so cute and boyish with his hair falling over his face like that. She tiptoed through the apartment just as he was stirring. He rubbed his eyes and watched as she disappeared into the hall.

* * *

><p>Ash leaned against the door as Mary-Lynnette started her class. He could see Drakon sitting in the back of the room with Iliana. He wondered where Sara was. He hadn't seen her all day. The soulmates he'd come with were up front. But, he didn't make a move to join them. He was enraptured by Mary-Lynnette who was teaching her students with such passion that it was almost impossible to look away.<p>

"It is believed that because the old powers of the world are beginning to awaken that it has caused the old principal of soul-linking or as we call it, finding one's soulmate, to once again manifest itself in the strongest families of all worlds. The Harman, the Redfern, the Drache, the Strange."

"But, not all the soulmates who've been found have those surnames." A little strawberry blond girl asked.

"No, but at least one of them holds the blood of that family. Not all Redferns and Harmans have the surnames to prove it. Iliana is a Harman and the Witch Child, and her last name is Dominick, not Harman. And James's surname is Rasmussen, but the Redfern blood still flows through him on his mother's side. Anyway, the soulmate principal has been found lurking for unknown reasons in the strongest families. The soulmate principal was common knowledge back in the days when magic still roamed freely through the world. It was uncommon for one to find their soulmates and that is why it is believed that Old and New Souls exist. A soul cannot fully rest until it is reunited with its mate."

"Like a puzzle?" another teenager Ash couldn't see asked.

Mary-Lynnette smiled, obviously used to the disruptions, "Yes, like a puzzle. The oldest _living_ soulmates are Thierry Descourdres and Hannah Snow. The longest soulmate connection that has stayed together without separation is Drakon and Sara. The soulmate link manifests in many different ways depending on the individuals in question. It can be painful sparks or a feeling as your eyes meet. Blood sharing and electric waves or shocks."

"Blood sharing?" a girl near the front sounded perplexed.

Poppy took over then, "Yeah, James and I didn't know we were soulmates until the first time we shared blood. But, I think I always knew in the back of my mind."

Poppy winked back at James who smiled indulgently. The students' curiosity grew as they noticed without a doubt that the soulmate principal could be seen in the room. But, Mary-Lynnette continued as though none of it bothered her and the room quieted.

"Soulmates have an uncanny ability to feel the other's mind and emotions. Some are even powerful enough to literally _see_ into the others soul. Minds can link instantly without thought and for many it is as if nothing in the world exists except them and their mate. Soulmates can get lost in the feel of their mate and being parted for long periods of time can cause serious damage to each of their healths."

"You haven't lived with your soulmate in three months, Lady Redfern. Has that caused a problem to your health?" a dark haired lamia girl asked raising his hand.

Mary-Lynnette looked uncomfortable for the first time since Ash had entered the room. Her eyes skimmed the room and latched onto his. He knew she wouldn't lie, but the thought had crossed her mind. She didn't want to answer the question with him in the room.

She took a deep breath to center herself and kept her voice emotionless, but her eyes never left Ash. And he could sense the true turmoil in her.

"Ivy, that's a hard question to answer. In history there have been cases where the connection between soulmates was too much for one or both of the mates to handle." She started slowly. It was obvious Ivy was going to interrupt again, but a student next to her shook her head and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Other times it is necessary for soulmates to separate either to protect the other or because the other may be holding the other back."

Ash was confused, what did she mean? Was their link too much to handle? Was she protecting him? Or was he holding her back? He refused to believe it was the last one. He'd supported everything Mary-Lynnette wanted to do. But, maybe she thought him hanging around never allowed her the freedom she wanted. Did she feel like his presences didn't allow her to do things because she had to worry about him and his feelings?

Mary-Lynnette gave him a look he couldn't really read. The room was eerily silent, tense with anticipation.

"But, personally? It hurts to be without my soulmate. He is, after all, my perfect mate." She said in a teasing voice not wanting the room to know how serious this question was to her, "But, like I said, sometimes it's necessary. And sometimes your lives take you in two different directions."

"Your soulmate bond has been the first and only in this generation to be separated for a prolonged period of time, Lady Mary," Drakon asked bluntly, "Why?"

Ash could feel how uncomfortable this was making Mary-Lynnette. But, he also knew that she wouldn't lie. Her nature wouldn't allow it. This was her class and she would disgrace herself by lying. Ash knew her. And even though it made him curious he didn't want the whole world to know before he could even begin to understand.

"Like Mary-Lynnette said, sometimes it's necessary. She had a life to live and I had choices to make." He replied from his place at the door.

Mary-Lynnette smiled at him in gratitude, but there was also guilt. His eyes were a deep hazel and Mary-Lynnette linked her mind with his.

_Thank-you._

He winked then strode over to her desk with all the Ash-nonchalants he could muster. She rolled her eyes, but shifted closer to him involuntarily. A lot of the kids picked up the connection almost instantly. Ash and Mary-Lynnette's soulmate link was stronger than most. Only Thierry and Hannah's and Sara and Drakon's could compare and they'd known they were soulmates for centuries.

"Lady Mary, you said that each connection manifests differently. How does yours?" a human boy asked.

"With shocks and sparks," Ash replied with a playful grimace.

"Like electrical?" the boy asked. Sounds of awe came from the students.

"Sadly, yes," James said with a chuckle, "I heard from Ash they can be playful and apparently amazing, but when they're angry with each other watch out."

Poppy laughed watching James rub his shoulder remembering. The students in the room looked slightly confused and Mary-Lynnette let out a laugh before answering.

"Well, those things tend to go haywire and manifest so strongly they affect the people in the room. One accidently hit James once."

"Yeah, when they say soulmates have things in common they weren't lying. Ash and Mary-Lynnette have tempers that rival a nuclear bomb." Keller put in with a laugh.

They smirked together and everyone laughed. Ash put on his cat grin and Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes tossing her hair back.

Poppy laughed, "Oh my goddess, that looked so funny!"

"What?" Mary-Lynnette cried, not liking at all that people noticed the way they behaved together.

"You realized that you just showed how arrogant you can be which sadly is as arrogant as Ash?" James said with a grin.

"Shut up," she mumbled and spoke loudly as she assessed the room, "Poppy and James's connection manifests easily enough."

"Yeah, ours links almost effortlessly. There isn't any weird snapping together. We just kind of flow together."

"It is claimed that there are three types of soulmates. The kind that grow up together and don't realize the link until they can finally admit their attraction. Poppy and James are a perfect display of that. The kind that don't want to be soulmates. Sara and Drakon."

"Ash and Mary-Lynnette," Poppy coughed out.

Ash shot her a glare and she just grinned. Mary-Lynnette ignored both of them and continued on in her lecturing voice.

"And the kind that happens between strangers. Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah are a perfect example of that. I don't really know how to describe Galen and Keller."

"It's a combination of the second and third." Galen volunteered.

Mary-Lynnette nodded letting him continue.

"Ours manifest with a touch. When we touch it's like our minds meld together."

"Thank-you, Galen. Soulmates after a time stop being aware of the sensations that come with their first few experiences and are able to link their minds effortlessly. And depending on how long they've been together can begin sensing each other in long distances making it easy to find their soulmate anywhere."

"I can feel Sara wherever she is. No matter what she does to make herself invisible to the world." Drakon offered.

"Lord Drache, how did yours and Lady Sara's soulmate connection manifest, if you don't mind me asking." Kefir asked respectfully.

"That is quite all right, Kefir." Sara said striding into the room.

"Our soulmate connection manifested itself mere seconds before I tried to kill Drakon, I would have succeeded if it hadn't happened. Not such a strong dragon, huh?" she teased coming toward her soulmate with a cheeky grin.

The gasp that came from the students showed how unnatural this display was. Drakon was more likely to kill someone who made a joke at his expense. But, the tender look he held for his soulmate was unlike anything they'd ever seen.

"In my defense, I was injured and she was a feisty powerful little witch." He chuckled.

"Sure," she teased again rolling her eyes, "Our connection manifested when Drakon stared me in the eyes and told me to end his life honorably and look him in the eye while I did it. The bastard had the nerve to call me a coward." She scoffed, "What sane person fights a dragon fairly?"

Eyes widened at her use of the word 'bastard'. But, Sara and Drakon ignored them.

He laughed this time and shook his head, "But, as soon as her eyes met mine it felt as if I were drowning. I thought it was a witch trick at first and fought her. She just rolled her eyes at me called me a moron and told me what was going on. That was after she kicked me."

Sara laughed again, "Should have listened to me in the first place. Anyway, I healed you after that."

He sighed in exasperation and Mary-Lynnette finally noticed that she'd been watching the group contently leaning against Ash. She moved away and looked away from his confused face.

"Now, enough stories. Class is dismissed. Mary-Lynnette, Daybreakers, I'd like you to come to my office after dinner."

Mary-Lynnette looked on. What was that about?

* * *

><p>Ash sat close to Mary-Lynnette hoping to talk to her, but she was gazing intently at the book in front of her and her notes. It looked as though she were trying to piece something together in her head.<p>

Mary-Lynnette could feel something. An answer was lurking in front of her. If only she could figure out what it was! She let her eyes slowly move through the information in the book she was looking at. Sara had given it to her three days ago. It was a book she'd never seen before and its details were chilling. The page was currently on a story that spoke about how Maya, the first Lamia vampire, had used magic to bear her son, Red Fern. She'd killed a warlock and stolen his magic to do it.

She looked at the prophecy she'd found written on a piece of paper in this exact page written in the original language of the oracles of old. She'd learned how to read it with Sara's help, but the oracle who had written this prophecy could not have been Sara, it wasn't the same handwriting.

She read it to herself again:

_When Night's Blood runs through Day's flesh_

_When Night's wants and needs surpass the Days_

_The greatest of both worlds will rise_

_Recreating a day of dismay_

_For good or evil? None shall know._

_The Oracles blood says thou shall be great indeed_

_Your choice will hold the truth of who'll win._

_Twilight will not hold thee_

_So choose, Oracle's Kin!_

_One way leads destruction_

_The other salvation._

Mary-Lynnette looked at the original prophecy. _One from the twilight to be one with the dark. _Then she looked at the new one. _When Night's Blood runs through Day's flesh. Twilight will not hold thee. The oracle's blood…_ Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes grow large.

"We have it all wrong." She whispered in mild shock.

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I think we got it wrong. What we originally thought about the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked walking toward them with the others in tow.

Mary-Lynnette grabbed her papers and walked toward one of the tables and put everything in a way that they could all see. When everybody surrounded her she started talking.

"We thought that since the last line of the original prophecy had something to do with Twilight that we were looking for a witch who wasn't sure of herself and would choose darkness or has become a part of darkness. But, that was before we found this other prophecy." She explained pointing to the second prophecy.

"Okay, so you're saying you don't think it's a witch?" Keller asked raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Not entirely." Mary-Lynnette said, "What if…well, what if it's talking about a human who has Night World ancestors? A human who has no idea that they share blood with the Night People."

"But, that could account for many people too. Before the laws were put into place all of us used to mix with humans." Phil said looking at her.

"Actually that's not true." Ash said looking a bit more curious at the information in front of him, "Night People are completely prejudice. We might 'play' with other species, but in the end we stay with our own species."

They all stared at him and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Okay, conventional Night People. Come on, you guys know if we didn't have this soulmate crap to deal with we'd probably have grown older and married into our own species or stayed young and single in my case."

"He's actually right," Keller said with a sigh, "I can't say that I'd have expected Ash or for that matter, you, James marrying or being with Poppy or Mary-Lynnette if you hadn't kind of been forced. Even I wouldn't have seen myself settling down."

"Point taken," Phil agreed looking at his sister and her soulmate.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand," Iliana said pointing to the materials on the table.

"Right," Mary-Lynnette said organizing her thoughts, "This human either has no idea what they are and are moving toward darkness or is a human who has all ready aligned itself with the Night World. Twilight could mean that they know what they are and are part of the Night World, but don't have any useful magical blood."

"That other prophecy says something about the oracle's blood. Doesn't Sara have a complete bloodline of human descendents?" Ash asked.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him. This was how they worked. They constantly bounced stuff off each other. Poppy leaned back and watched. This is what Sara wanted. Ash and Mary-Lynnette could bounce stuff off each other and figure things out well. The rest of them would just have to stay shut.

"My bloodline is Sara's. And the only family members that I know of that are twenty-one are Mark and my cousin, Tipper."

"Tipper?" Keller asked raising her eyebrows.

"Don't ask, her parents were hippies, but I don't think Tipper even has enough of Aunt Sara's blood to be considered part of her bloodline. And Mark? Wouldn't I know if Mark was the Wild Power?"

"No, the Wild Powers didn't know they were Wild Powers except for Delos." James explained rationally.

"Yeah, and Mark _has _aligned himself with the dark. My sisters are lamia." Ash volunteered.

"I'd hardly call your sisters dark, Ash. And still, that would mean he'd have blue magic in him. He doesn't. I've seen him cut himself before after getting the crap beat out of him not to mention the fact that six months ago he got really hurt protecting Jade. And the Wild Powers usually manifest in times of great danger."

Ash bit his lip. She was right. But, there was something missing.

"Mare, doesn't the prophecy say something about becoming one with the night? And when Night's blood flows through Day's veins?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Well, what if this person has to become a Night Person for the Wild Power to manifest?"

"I never thought of that," she whispered. She looked up excitedly, "It has to be it!"

"So, this has to be someone in Sara's bloodline that has to become a Night Person."

"And isn't Jordan part of your bloodline, too? He's human. And twenty-one." Phil put in.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. He's just so otherworldly sometimes." Mary-Lynnette mumbled still thinking.

"Maybe there are other humans who are in your bloodline here on the island." Poppy threw in.

"I'll ask Aunt Sara about the bloodline of our family, but I can't think of anyone else."

"I have to go call Thierry." Ash said happily. They'd finally figured something out. The more he kept thinking about what Mary-Lynnette said the more right it sounded. The Wild Power was a human in Sara's bloodline. They were getting closer.

* * *

><p>Sara's had a sad smile on her face as Mary-Lynnette talked excitedly about what she'd uncovered. Soon it would be time to reveal secrets Sara would rather not have out. But, it was inevitable. The more she stalled the more it pushed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I want to say thank-you to everyone who's reviewed my story and liked it. This is the first time I've ever done this so its nice to know that someone else likes it. And I'm sorry this chapter is kind of long and boring (well, to me it seems kind of boring and informative; apparently stories can't be all excitement, who knew?) But, some of the information in here is kind of necessary to continue on with the plot. I'll try to upload the next chapter tonight.


	9. Visit

"Can you tell me what the hell that was about?" Ash yelled as Mary-Lynnette swung open the door and stomped in. Amunet slunk in after them and hurried to her bed in the corner of the room.

Mary-Lynnette turned back to him.

"You know _exactly_ what that was about!" she screeched.

She kicked him, _again!_ Ash swore grabbing his knee and scowling at her.

"What the hell, Mare! Stop kicking me! Why can't you be like a normal person and tell me what's bothering you?"

"_You're_ bothering me!" she yelled.

She walked away from him and he caught her wrist swinging her back to him. She glared up at him and he looked at her with serious brown eyes.

"What. Is. Wrong." He asked slowly.

"Everything," She said through gritted teeth.

He understood the double-meaning and sighed running his free hand through his hair, ""Mary-Lynnette, what do you want from me? You ended this relationship. You avoided me. And when I tried to talk to you earlier this week you said that what we did was wrong and it doesn't change anything. So, really, you getting pissed at me for doing some harmless flirting makes you a hypocrite."

"Well, first of all, I meant what I said. Secondly, I don't care what you do, but at least have enough respect to keep it at a minimum when training's in session." She snapped not looking him in the eye.

"Do you really think I believe that?" he smirked.

She wanted to roll her eyes. She knew he was right. Ash knew her better than anyone. Trying to lie to him was like trying to deny that she loved the night sky or she hides sweets under her side of the bed because she doesn't want people to know her weakness for Snickers and peanut butter cups.

"You should really learn to stay in your own head." She snapped.

He was about to answer when a knock on the door.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette barked at the door.

A small timid man came into the room and Mary-Lynnette's features softened, but her irritation didn't lessen. God, Ash made her _so_ angry sometimes. And him flirty with that ridiculous little witch, Katerina, wasn't helping at all.

"Lady Mary, I have an urgent message from Lady Sara."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and waved him over to her, "What is it, Warren?"

"Lady Mary, she said that she needs you and Lord Redfern to meet her in her office."

"Lord Redfern?" Ash said with a quirk of his eyebrow and a self-satisfied grin.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes and ignored him, "Did she say when?"

"Right now, preferably. And she said if you could stop fighting she would greatly appreciate it."

Mary-Lynnette felt an embarrassed blush creep across her cheeks as Ash's face grew troubled.

"Thank-you, Warren." She said looking at the floor.

Warren left and Mary-Lynnette looked down at her soiled clothes then over at Ash's equally dirty attire.

"I'm going to go shower. You should plan on doing the same." She said analytically looking him over.

"Together?" he said flirtatiously.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning at him. Even when they were fighting his mind took him right back to sex.

"Sex doesn't fix everything, Ash." She commented beginning to walk up the stairs.

He stared at her for a full minute before answering, "And we are from two different worlds again."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "And look who I'm talking to. This is the man who made us understand our soulmate connection by having me kiss him."

"You loved it." He grinned up at her.

She gripped the banister and looked down at him with her own raised eyebrow and smirk, "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

His eyes grew huge in disbelief and she threw her head back and laughed.

_That wasn't very nice. _He thought angrily.

_It wasn't meant to be._ Mary-Lynnette shot back with a mental chuckle.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette and Ash stood together shifting uncomfortably waiting for the door connecting Sara's bedroom to her office to open. Amunet stood as far away from her master and mistress as she could while still being in a protective reach. Their arguing was getting to her. She didn't know who to side with. She loved them both, but sometimes they were insufferable.<p>

Sara wandered in with a smile noting the way Mary-Lynnette and Ash avoided each other's eye.

"I want to have a chat before I get to the real reason why I've called you here. Listen, and listen well, you may not be together, but you are soulmates. I understand there is tension. And it is difficult to be around one another. But, this isn't about you. Regardless of how you feel, your both leaders and need to start acting like it. I and Thierry have to be sure of those we put into positions such as yours. Acting like children isn't helping our cause at all. Our people and the Daybreakers need to be sure that we take this seriously. And being at odds with one another is not helping. You need to learn how to deal with each other and be _civil._ So, here it is bluntly, get it together or step down."

They nodded in unison neither one looking at the other. Sara's serious tone disappeared with a grin as she stood.

"Now, for the real reason I brought you here." She said with a wink walking toward the door, "I have a surprise."

Ash and Mary-Lynnette looked at each other in confusion then swung their gazes toward the door with unease. Sara opened it to reveal a group of rowdy vampires and humans. Mary-Lynnette could feel the uncensored bliss as she was engulfed into a hug by her brother and sisters-in-law.

Rowan kissed her cheek and moved back. Rowan's hair was in a short pixie cut now, but her eyes were warm cinnamon brown as always. She looked at Mary-Lynnette with motherly love only Rowan could get away with. The waves of gold hair Kestrel possessed were shorter now than they had been, but she still looked beautiful her amber eyes blazing gold as she looked at Mary-Lynnette mischievously before throwing her brother a dirty look. Jade held on the longest gripping tightly. She hadn't changed a bit. Mary-Lynnette grinned at Mark who looked back at her with disapproval as he shook hands with Ash.

"What is that look for?" she asked stepping back from Jade, who skipped over to Mark.

"You really should have told us you were gone. And the fact that you haven't been answering my calls while there are Night People hunting you should be reason enough for this look." He said as Jade attached herself to him.

"I'm a grown woman. The last thing I need is someone watching over me. But, thanks for trying." Mary-Lynnette said playfully.

Mark smiled at his sister before going over and hugging her tightly. Goddess, he'd missed her. It's been too long.

"Am I invisible here?"

Mary-Lynnette smirked at the sound of that voice. She turned to look at her best friend who was gripping her soulmate's hand tightly. Hannah grinned at Mary-Lynnette before the girls were hugging tightly. Ash shook Thierry's hand who watched Hannah in amusement. To think the two women were very different, but the best of friends. Mary-Lynnette and Hannah had hit it off instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years and Three Months Ago:<strong>_

"Ash, I don't know if I can do this." Mary-Lynnette said looking up at him with unusually vulnerable eyes.

"Mary-Lynnette, you'll be great. Thierry and Hannah will love you."

"I don't know." She whispered. What could anyone think about a woman who would deliberately separate from her soulmate just to have a small taste of a life? From what she heard of Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry they'd been fighting to be together for centuries.

Ash pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be great. You know you just keep surprising me." Ash said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Mary-Lynnette demanded.

"I mean that everyone thinks you're so strong and invulnerable. And you usually are. But, seeing the things that really do bother you amazes me. Night People trying to kill you and having your life in constant danger; piece of cake. Meeting the leaders of Circle Daybreak; something to panic about. Your priorities are warped, Mary-Lynnette."

She jabbed him in the stomach.

"Watch it, Redfern." She growled playfully.

"Did you just use a tone with me, Carter?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

He grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her. She shrieked and protested loudly as she tried to pull away, but there wasn't any escape. Not that she wanted to have one. This was too much fun.

A throat clearing finally pulled Ash away into a semblance of a calm and dignified prince while Mary-Lynnette was left with her face flushed a grin lighting up her features.

"Well, doesn't this look like fun?" Lady Hannah commented with a gentle smile as she watched the two.

They contrasted well. Mary-Lynnette was beautiful and dark while Ash resembled an angel with his light features and playful baby blues.

"Sorry, Lady Hannah. It won't happened again," Ash said with his usual grin.

"Mary-Lynnette, I want you to meet Lord Thierry Descourdres and Lady Hannah Descourdres. Thierry, Hannah, I want you to meet my soulmate, Mary-Lynnette."

Hannah's polite smile changed instantly to one of true excitement.

"So, _you're_ the mysterious soulmate. I was starting to think Ash had lied!"

Mary-Lynnette smiled self-consciously. Ash had talked to this woman about her?

"It's nice to meet you, Lady…"

"Oh, please, call me, Hannah. And you can just call Thierry, 'Thierry'."

Ash and Thierry had hung back watching Hannah and Mary-Lynnette hit it off before finally getting down to business. The day had been one of the best in a whirlwind of terrible news and dangerous missions.

* * *

><p>"How has life been treating you, Ash?" Thierry asked taking a seat in the room he shared with Hannah at the palace near the beach.<p>

"Shitty." Ash said bluntly a humorless laugh slipping passed his lips.

"Mary-Lynnette isn't coming around, huh?"

"No, I'm not even sure what we have anymore." He said with a smirk.

Thierry didn't know why Ash kept up these pretenses with him. He'd never been close to Ash until recently, but he felt as though he knew Ash a lot better than most people. And one thing he was sure of was that this thing with Mary-Lynnette was hurting him more than he was letting on.

"Do you think she's right? About the Wild Power?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, "Once I heard it I was almost certain."

"So, now we have the task of tracking down the Strange bloodline."

"Strange. I wonder where Sara got that name from." Ash mused, "I mean Drakon's surname is Drache. He was the prince at the time of the war. Wasn't his daughter the only living dragon shape shifter left at the end of the war?"

"Yes, she was the one the witches let live. His daughter was the start to the current Drache family. They all descend from her."

"Yeah, and either way you look at it Sara's surname would've been 'Redfern' or 'Harman' at one time. Not Strange. So, where the hell did she get that from?"

"I don't know," Thierry said trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of their conversation, "But, could you really see yourself calling Sara Strange, Lynn Etta Redfern or Lynn Etta Harman, Lynn Etta Hearth Woman?"

Ash laughed, "Not really."

"We have to start looking for that Wild Power immediately, Ash." Thierry finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know. I just have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell me why you left Ash?" Hannah asked as she laid on Mary-Lynnette's bed.<p>

"Why do you always have to pry deeper into things that aren't your business, Hanni? Can't you just accept that we aren't together like the rest of the 'soulmates'?" Mary-Lynnette said knowing the answer to that all ready.

"Of course not. And you know the others want to know why you left Ash just as badly as I do. They're just too polite to ask out right."

"It's for the best, Hannah." Mary-Lynnette told her.

"For who? From what I've heard all this separation has done is make the both of you miserable."

"I'm not miserable. He is." Mary-Lynnette lied.

Hannah pursed her lips and continued, "Well, I don't know how true that is, but I do know he's super angry about what happened."

Mary-Lynnette gave her a confused look.

"I saw him that day. When I came up on him he was all ready agitated about not know where you were. According to Thierry and other Circle Daybreak members after he hung up with you he punched a hole through a wall and started crying."

Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes widen in shock. Ash rarely showed his emotions so openly. He usually acted aloof to everything around him. She usually knew how he was feeling because of how connected they were. And because she just knew him that well. She could read things in him most people would miss.

A knock pulled them away from the discussion.

"Hannah, it's time to go back to our room." Thierry's voice came through the door.

"Coming!" Hannah called before turning back to Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette laid down on the bed as Hannah opened the door to go.

"See you tomorrow, Mary."

"Bye." Mary-Lynnette waved.

"Mary-Lynnette, do you know if Sara keeps familial records?" Thierry asked.

"Of course," she answered sitting up as though it was a dumb question, "The Family Trees are all in her office. That's how we were able to find Iliana, Gillian, and Gary."

"Does she have all the family trees?"

"Yeah, they're magic so they update themselves. Whenever a new member of the bloodline is born or created their names are automatically added to the trees."

"Does it have basic information?"

"It has any information you could possibly need. Height, weight, age, DOB, DOD, burial site, birth place, death place."

"Do you have access to those records?"

Mary-Lynnette had to admit that Thierry was sparking her interest.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "I have access to them."

"Even the Strange line? Or just the Drache, Harman, and Redfern?"

"All, meaning I have access to every family tree that has ever existed with Night People blood in it."

"Do you think you can bring them with you to the library tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thierry what's this about?"

"We need to start looking for the Wild Power."

Mary-Lynnette nodded.

"I'll ask Aunt Sara for the records."

"Thank-you. Goodnight."

"Night."

Mary-Lynnette laid on her bed smiling. She was actually figuring out who the Wild Power was. How amazing!


	10. Broken Hearts

**Note:** Sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation visiting my big sister so there isn't much time to write. I hate keeping people waiting so I'll try extra hard to get back on the ball and write as often as I can. But, chapters may not be updated as fast as they have been these next two weeks. Again, sorry!

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette had been pouring over the Strange Family Tree for over a week. The book was huge and the family branched out over centuries. If it weren't for the fact that the book was first separated by year it would take even longer. And it didn't help that the only people helping her were Hannah and Rowan. And they were just there to write.<p>

Her office door opened and Ash walked in with what looked like dinner.

"These are the family trees?" Ash asked staring at the huge books stacked beside her.

"Yeah," Mary-Lynnette said as though it were obvious, "Is that food?"

"Yeah, you weren't down at dinner so Sara said to bring something up to you," he explained still staring at the books while placing the tray in front of her, "And you have to go through each of those books?"

"No, come here." she replied rolling her eyes. She opened the Redfern book so he could see and looked up the first Redfern, which was on the first page after Maya, "Here, Red Fern, attached to his is his information and the name Talia along with that a list of his children. Here's the reference that tells you. Daughter: Lynn Etta. Illegitimate child. Daughter of Sekate, Hearth Woman and Red Fern, Lamia. More Info: Volume 1-Strange."

She pulled the Strange volume toward her again and flipped back to the first page.

"Sara Strange. Date of Birth blah, blah, blah, Daughter of blah, blah, blah. Age, species, etcetera. Alias: Lynn Etta Redfern-Harman. Husband: Drakon Drache, Prince of the shape shifters. Son: Egris Strange. Illegitimate Child. Human-Witch-Vampire-hybrid. Vitany Lynnette Strange. Illegitimate Child. Human-Witch-Vampire-Hybrid. Bio…" she said looking up at them.

"You can read this?" he asked staring at the words all he could be sure about was the double S's for Sara Strange.

"Yes, it's written in the language of the Oracles. Apparently the Oracles, because they could be any species, had their own language. Sara taught it to me."

Ash stared down at her. So, she was basically doing all the work herself. Interesting.

"What have Rowan and Hannah been doing?"

"Besides keeping me company? They've been writing information down for me. There's like thirty twenty-one year olds in the Strange family. Maybe more. I'm still not done searching the year."

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"No, thanks. Go do your own thing." She gave him a tight smile. Like she really needed the distraction right now?

"Mary-Lynnette?"

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"For what?" she asked instantly becoming confused.

"For whatever I did."

"Ash, you didn't do anything."

"Then, why did you leave me?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Not this again!"

"Yes, this again! I want an answer, Mary-Lynnette. And not some ridiculous bullshit that your spewing from your mouth."

She got up and faced him, "Ash, I just don't want to be with you! I don't know how hard that is to comprehend!"

"That' snot the…"

"Desiring you is _not_ the same as loving you. I don't love you. I can't love you."

"Why not?" Ash wouldn't let her see how much it hurt him to hear her say that.

"Do you even need to ask? How can I ever love someone who holds me back?"

He looked at her in shock, "I never held you back. I've always let you…"

"You may have supported me, but I never felt free to do what I wanted. That last year in high school, college afterwards, I resented you. While all my friends went out and dated I had to worry about poor Ash. When a guy I liked asked me out I didn't feel comfortable saying yes even when we weren't together because you were always in the back of my mind. When I wanted to do something I always asked myself: what would Ash think if he saw me doing this? Would he be okay with it? Would he be embarrassed? Not to mention all the times that I just felt weighed down by the thought that there was someone out there waiting for me to crawl back to him like it was the inevitable sentence."

Ash stayed silent through her ranting. Mary-Lynnette knew he was boiling over, but she went on relentlessly.

Ash couldn't believe what she was saying. She resented him? He'd held her back from living her own life? Did she really hate him that much? Why hadn't he seen that? How could he not have known? Had she hidden those thoughts from him? Did she feel like she'd been obligated to marry him because she'd always feel guilty having a relationship with another man?

"And then I came here and I felt so free. I was in charge of my own life. I didn't have to worry about you showing up at the apartment. I didn't have to worry about waiting for you or being afraid to go out with my friends for fear of seeing you."

"So," he swallowed, "That's what this is about? Your freedom?"

She nodded watching him.

"Fine, you have it." He whispered.

Mary-Lynnette's heart had been cracking through the entire speech, but when he pulled the wedding ring off his finger she felt as though her heart had shattered. It was a physical ache in her chest that wouldn't go away. Had he taken a moment to assess her emotions he would've seen the truth. But, he was too busy worrying about his own heart. She could feel him closing his mind to her, shielding himself, and all she wanted to do was run back to his arms and apologize.

He left the room and she barely noticed. She just kept staring at the wedding band until her eyesight blurred with unshed tears. She moved toward the ring and grabbed it crumbling to the floor crying. She rocked back and forth as sobs wracked her body. She wrapped her arms around her hoping that she could keep herself together because surely if she let go she'd float away.

* * *

><p>Ash's mind and emotions were in turmoil. It was amazing that he could even form a coherent thought let alone function. But, function he did. He stayed as far as Mary-Lynnette as he could and immersed himself into his work. Even now he tried to focus on his work as he hurried to go meet with Thierry.<p>

Mark came toward him, "Hey, where's Mary-Lynnette?"

Ash shrugged and pretended as though the name didn't cause an ache to make itself more prominently known, "Why would I know? Do I look like her keeper?"

"No, you're her soulmate."

"Yeah, and she'd rather I wasn't."

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Mark was confused. Obviously he didn't know what happened a few days ago.

"Mary-Lynnette and I aren't together anymore, Mark." Ash answered emotionlessly even though it tore him apart to say it.

"What?" Mark exclaimed as though he thought it were a bad joke, "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not." Ash replied shaking his head.

"What did you do?" he snapped gripping Ash's arm.

"Nothing." Ash replied shaking him off. He really didn't want to hurt Mark, but he wasn't in the mood for his brother-in-law's overprotective nature right now.

"I swear to God if you hurt her…" he pulled Ash to him and this time Ash snapped.

He punched Mark in the face forgetting himself. Nialu grabbed Ash and pulled him away from Mark before he could do anything else.

"Do not do something foolish, Lord Redfern." He growled in his deep voice.

Ash wretched himself away from Nialu before looking around. People who had been walking and working had stopped to stare. Jade, in all her fairy-like perfection, chose that moment to come out of a door.

"Mark! Ash, what did you do?" she yelled running toward her boyfriend and throwing herself beside him.

"What is wrong with you!" she yelled again as she assessed the damage.

Ash shook his head and turned away. He walked out of the area as though nothing had happened wandering toward the Blooming Palace. What he had just done reminded him too much of the incident right after Mary-Lynnette's graduation five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Ago:<strong>

Mary-Lynnette was nervous. Today she'd be seeing Ash, if he'd decided she was worth it. Today she'd finally feel happy after months of being in this weird melancholy state. She felt as though a lifetime had passed rather than a year.

She could see Kestrel closer to the end of the congregated group giving her a feral grin. She shook her head and smiled back. Then her thoughts jumped back to Ash. What if he didn't come? What if he didn't think she was worth changing his life for? Too many what ifs.

"I'd like to welcome our valedictorian, Mary-Lynnette Carter to share a few words." Principal Tweedle announced motioning for her to come up.

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and walked onto the stage looking out finding her father, Claudine, and Mark were sitting with Rowan, Jade and…Ash. He was looking up at her looking like a smug lazy fat cat. But, she couldn't deny how good he looked in jeans and a moss green sweater. She suppressed a grin and started in on her speech.

Ash couldn't deny how proud of Mary-Lynnette he was. She looked beautiful getting her diploma. Rowan had told him that she'd dolled up just for him, but that he wasn't supposed to repeat that since she promised Mary-Lynnette she wouldn't. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with wisps of curls framing her beautiful face. He didn't know what she had on underneath the black gown, but the classy black heels she wore looked good on her. He could see she wasn't wearing much make-up, just a little bit of eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip-gloss. She wore the gold hoops he'd sent for Christmas.

He waited outside as she hugged her family and his. And was annoyed when he saw her start talking to a guy, who wasn't nearly as good looking as him, but if he was a girl who didn't know himself then he'd definitely think the guy was cute. He turned away and focused on the line of cars in the parking lot. The last thing he needed was someone to hit or scratch his Corvette.

He could sense her before she came to him, but he kept himself turned away.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir. But, I'm looking for this really handsome vampire who was supposed to meet me as soon as I got my diploma. Have you seen him?"

He tried to stifle a grin, "Well, it would really help if you could tell me what he looked like."

"Well, he's extremely tall and has ash blond hair. He's really arrogant and he's really handsome so I guess he has reason to be. Now, if I could only remember the color of his eyes…." She said tapping her finger on her chin.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't help you. I haven't seen anyone that looks _that_ good. Are you sure there is someone that magnificently beautiful? And as for arrogant? I guess you can forgive him that when he's been slaying dragons."

"Like a knight? Oh, please, what a cliché! Well," she said shrugging, "Since he isn't here I guess you'll just have to do."

"You are so cheeky." He mumbled taking her into his arms and kissing her. The electric shock that ran through him thrilled him as he deepened the kiss knowing that once he pulled away she'd be breathless.

"You're going to ruin my heels!" she whispered against his lips.

"I'll just buy you new ones." He whispered back kissing her once more before pulling back some.

He put his hands on either side of her face and took her in. Goddess, he missed her. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She was breathtaking. And he thanked whatever god or goddess who made it possible that she still had that unnerving love in her eyes. Remembering her or just seeing pictures didn't do her justice. Nothing beat seeing her in the flesh.

_Thank-you,_ she whispered into his mind kissing him again.

He groaned, _Unless you want me to do something out here we're going to regret you should probably stop kissing me._

She laughed mentally, _Are you telling me Ash Redfern has been celibate since he left?_

_That's exactly what I'm telling._

_I don't believe you!_

_Look for yourself._

She looked up at him and he felt her mind and soul digging through his memories. And she smiled up at him.

"You kept your promise." She whispered.

_Yeah, I did. _"What about you? Any prospective boyfriends I have to beat up?"

"None," she answered with a grin.

"I don't believe you." He answered.

She smiled up at him, "You just want to know what I've been up this last year."

_You're right._ He answered nuzzling her cheek wrapping his hands around her waist again, keeping her close.

_So, look, you big idiot._ She answered laughing.

"Ugh, if you two could be anymore cute I'd barf. You're just as bad as Jade and Mark." Kestrel called coming toward them with Rowan, Jade, and Mark in tow.

"No one told you to come out here, did they? Thanks for ruining a moment. But, then that is your thing isn't it, Kest?"

"Kest? Ugh, no one's called me that since I left the island. And if you call me that again I'll kill you." She said smiling maliciously her eyes flashing gold.

Ash's mauve eyes took a metallic color making them look like a mixture of silvery-purple-blue. His own smile had grown cold and dangerous. Kestrel moved back and lost the metallic color of her eyes.

"Come on, we're headed over to Mary-Lynnette's house for a graduation party." Rowan said separating them by putting herself in between.

Rowan beamed at the two of them before carting her sisters and Mark away from the group leaving Ash and Mary-Lynnette to get into the Corvette.

Mary-Lynnette had changed out of the black knee-length ruche dress and into her favorite dark flared jeans and black lace camisole. She still wore her heels since Ash seemed to like them so much. Ash's eyes lit up when she opened the door to let him into the room and desired filled his black eyes.

"You like?" she teased.

"I_ love_." He growled pulling her toward him and kissing that place on the back of her neck that made her shiver.

She pulled him into the room and he looked around. Nothing, he guessed, had changed. The room was still dark blue with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Books still lined every surface of the room and astronomy books took a big part of the mess. He fell back on the bed taking Mary-Lynnette with him.

She snuggled up to him and he breathed her in. It had been a long time since he'd smelled anything so delicious as his soulmate. He loved the feel of her pressed against him.

He sighed contentedly, "I could do this every day and never get bored."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Mary-Lynnette said sitting up, "Some people have lives to attend to."

"Nah, I'll make you my little house girl. You'll sit in a room all by yourself being showered with gifts until I need you."

"Yeah, until I go so crazy with boredom that I slit your neck and steal your money becoming one of the wealthiest woman in the world." She replied.

He could feel the dislike at his teasing. She would never let herself become a little trophy housewife. He chuckled playing with a piece of her hair.

"Scary, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and got up not even bothering to give him an answer. She took his hand and dragged him downstairs. He knew she felt obligated to mingle so he obliged. He'd have all week to be with her before Thierry needed him back, anyway.

Ash watched as Mary-Lynnette mingled with the small party. It was mostly family. And the small population of teenagers from Briar Creek obviously didn't have anything better to do since they were all located in Mary-Lynnette's house. Ash couldn't understand why he was so jealous as he watched guys talking to Mary-Lynnette. He knew she only had eyes for him, but it still angered him the way the guys tried to flirt.

He pulled her toward him and kissed the top of her head, "I'm going outside for some air."

She smiled up at him, "Okay, see you in a little while."

He stepped outside where a boy with brown hair stepped up to him.

"So, are you the mystery guy Mary-Lynnette's been seeing?"

"Is that any of your business?" Ash asked coolly.

He'd encountered the guy earlier and didn't care for him. It was the guy she'd been talking to at the school. He'd, also, been one of the daring guys who'd flirted with Mary-Lynnette earlier. Actually, he'd been the worst of them.

"Yeah, it is."

"And why's that?" Ash asked in a bored voice taking in the pathetic human in front of him. He'd seen more intimidating humans in Circle Daybreak and some of them were women.

"Because I'm interested in her. I'm going to be with her and some rich asshole from God-knows-where isn't going to ruin things for me."

Ash wanted to roll his eyes, but his telepathy had accidently caught the boy's thoughts. His anger was spiking and it was making his control slip. As he read the boy's thoughts he couldn't stop himself from trying to walk away and he snapped when the boy grabbed his arm.

Without thinking he grabbed the boy around the neck and threw him away from him. Mark and Mary-Lynnette's dad hurried to stop him, but Ash was all ready on the kid punching him. He could hear Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade yelling in his head as they hurried out of the house, but by then he'd grabbed Mary-Lynnette's dad and punched him.

"_ASH!"_ Mary-Lynnette screamed in his head and out loud.

He stopped and looked up at. She looked…frightened. But, she wasn't frightened off him. She was pissed at him. She was afraid of what would happen to him.

_Stop! What's gotten into you?_

_He…He…_

Mary-Lynnette looked at his memories and sighed.

_Come on._

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the dirt lane that led back to the Burdock Farm.

_You need to go._ She whispered not looking at him.

_M'lin, I'm sorry._

_Ash, please, just go before the sheriff comes and arrests you._

_I love you._

_I love you, too. _She replied finally looking at him.

_I'm sorry._

_So am I._

_I'll make up for this. I swear._

_I know. _She replied with a small smile reaching up and pulling him down for one final kiss before pushing him toward the farm.

* * *

><p>Ash later found out that Mary-Lynnette's father had come out with a broken nose. As did the kid he'd punched not to mention a rib fracture. It could've been worse. But, it definitely shook him to stay as far away from Mary-Lynnette's business as he could.<p>

He looked around him and found that he'd reached the Blooming Palace. He was just about to open the door when it opened to reveal Drakon and Sara. Sara smiled at him.

"Hello, Ash."

"Hey, Sara."

Ash watched as the smile faded from her face and her eyes grew white and cloudy. What was wrong with her? He looked at Drakon, but he was staring at Sara. Sara's eyes cleared and she gasped looking at him. She grabbed his arm.

"You are better than what you are going to do. Be wise in your decisions, Ash. For your choices have a way of coming back to haunt you." Sara said gravely to him.

Ash looked at her in confusion.

"Goodbye, Ash. And good luck." Sara and Drakon left and Ash watched them go in confusion.

He wandered into the palace and could hear what could only be surmounted as a party. He followed the sound until he opened the door to a dining hall where drinks were being passed around by some of the servants and employees. Ash watched as a blond witch came over to him.

"Hello, Lord Redfern," she said running her fingers over his chest.

"Hey, Katerina, what's going on?"

"We're just having a few drinks. Want to try some?"

He nodded. What the hell? It was just a few drinks. He could use a distraction right now. A brunette witch came up beside Katerina holding a drink in her hand. She handed it to Ash who downed in instantly. They grinned and took both his hands pulling him over to the dance floor. He began moving and not thinking. And for once he relished the coming hangover.

* * *

><p>Sara looked back at the Blooming Palace. Had she done the right thing warning him? Had she done the right thing separating him from his soulmate? Or had she just set him up for his demise? Ash Redfern. What would she do with him?<p> 


	11. Mistake

Hannah couldn't figure out what was wrong with Mary-Lynnette. It wasn't like her to be so surly and quiet. Mary-Lynnette handed her the papers in her hands. Hannah couldn't help noticing the bags underneath Mary-Lynnette's eyes and the way her hands were shaking. There was this immense sadness and exhaustion in her eyes Hannah had never seen.

Hannah grabbed Mary-Lynnette's hand and stared into her eyes, "Mary-Lynnette, are you okay?"

Mary-Lynnette gave her a tired smile and squeezed her hand, "I'm fine, Hanni. Just a little tired is all. I haven't slept very well the last few days."

Hannah knew Mary-Lynnette was hiding something and her eyes fell to her best friend's left hand. She was wearing her engagement and wedding ring along with…Hannah felt her eyes widen in shock, _Ash's_ wedding ring?

"Mare, what happened between you and Ash?" she asked without thinking.

She gave Hannah a smile, but it lacked any real joy, "I finally convinced him being together was the wrong thing for us."

Hannah pulled Mary-Lynnette into a hug, "Are you okay? Why would you do that?"

Mary-Lynnette let a shuddering breath go before whispering, "I had to."

"What do you mean you had to, Mary-Lynnette?"

Mary-Lynnette stared at Hannah with melancholy eyes. She realized how much she wanted to tell Hannah what she'd been hiding. She_ needed_ to tell her. She was_ so_ tired of hiding her emotions.

"Sara told me a vision. And she said that unless I convinced Ash that we weren't suited it would come true. But, in the past few weeks she's been changing her mind. But, when I went to go borrow the books she warned me again." Mary-Lynnette choked on a sob, "I didn't want to, Hannah. Goddess, it ripped me to shreds seeing the look on Ash's face. I feel like such a monster."

"Oh, honey, you're not a monster. You're just confused and doing what you think is right."

Thierry's voice came to them through the door just then. Mary-Lynnette wiped around her eyes to catch any tears that may have escaped and pulled back from Hannah laughing slightly.

"I'll see you in a little while. I have a little bit more information to go through before I reveal the list to you guys."

Hannah nodded and gave her best friend an encouraging smile, "I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

><p>Ash's head was pounding. He felt groggy and worse then he'd felt in a long time. <em>What happened last night?<em> He thought groaning as he raised himself off the satin covers. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. A movement to his right made him turn and realize he wasn't alone. Blonde hair was poking out of the pink comforter. His eyes widened and he wretched himself off the bed.

Another groan caught his attention and he just saw a tanned hand reaching out of the other side of the bed. Oh, Goddess, what had he done last night? There had to be an explanation. He looked down and blanched. Oh, Goddess, he didn't.

He hurried around the room looking for his clothing just as Katerina's head popped up. She kept the blankets pulled up to her chest and she watched him with a smug smile.

"Are you okay, Lord Redfern?"She asked with malicious feigned innocence.

Ash shot her a glare that made her face turn three shades paler.

"What happened last night?" he barked.

"What do you think?" the brunette answered pulling herself upright not bothering to cover herself up.

Ash felt like he was going to be sick. He had to get out of there. He put his clothes on and stumbled down the hall. Just as the breakfast room opened revealing Hannah. She looked at him in confusion as Thierry, Poppy, and James followed.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" she asked.

But, Poppy had all ready read his mind. Her eyes flashed; her emerald green eyes took on a silver sheen and she snarled. They all turned back to Poppy staring at her in shock. Ash stepped back casually flipping his hair out of his face keeping his expression neutral.

"How could you do that!" she spat with disgust and vehemence that was extremely uncommon for Poppy.

"Poppy, calm down. Ash, what's going on?" Thierry commanded keeping his head.

"I woke up in a girl's room." Ash replied flippantly.

That was met by sounds of disgust and anger from both Thierry and James. But, what hurt him the most was the look of disappointment on Hannah's face. She shook her head and turned away from him.

"I thought you had grown up." She whispered.

Ash simply shrugged, "We aren't together so what does it matter?"

She shook her head, "You are as stupid as you look. Poor Mary-Lynnette."

Thierry sighed, "We don't have time for this. We're supposed to be meeting with Sara."

He walked passed them all obviously expecting them to follow.

* * *

><p>Ash couldn't believe how fast news traveled around the isle. He slumped in his chair not looking at any of his fellow Daybreakers as they bereft him for his choice. Keller, Kestrel, James, and Mark didn't hide their disgust as they looked at Ash angrily. Galen, Jade, and Iliana chose to stay out of it. Thierry ignored him and Poppy, Rowan, and Hannah looked at him with a mixture of disgust, disappointment, and pity.<p>

Thierry talked about the new plan that would be set into motion once Mary-Lynnette gave up the list.

"Is Mary-Lynnette coming with us?" Iliana asked.

"I don't know. That all depends on Mary-Lynnette." He answered.

"I doubt she'd want to come. Company isn't all that good." Keller snorted glaring at Ash.

Ash glared back at her. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette hurried to the council room practically glowing with happiness. She'd done it. She'd narrowed the list to ten possible candidates. She couldn't wait to announce it to Circle Daybreak.<p>

"Oh, please, you're just as pathetic as you've always been!"

"You don't fucking know me! Don't stand there and judge like your all high and fucking mighty! People make mistakes!"

"Goddess, do you ever stop to think about anyone, but your damn self!"

"Stay out of it! It's none of your damn business!"

"You're a dick! I'm so glad you aren't my fucking soulmate!"

"Guys, stop this!"

Mary-Lynnette recognized all the voice. What had Ash done to warrant such an angry display?

"Goddess, Mary-Lynnette deserves so much better than a jackass…"

She opened the door and could see that Thierry and James were holding Ash back from attacking Nialu and Keller who were standing across the room angrily being pushed back by Galen, Poppy, Phillip, and Samson.

"What's going on?" she asked her good mood disappearing.

She felt this wall of guilt through her soulmate bond. It was unlike any guilt she'd ever felt him show. She looked at Ash. Whatever this was it was rooted to him.

"What did you do?" she said quiet and calmly, but it was like she'd screamed for how fast the room went silent.

Ash looked at Mary-Lynnette and she saw the guilt in his amber eyes before he turned away.

"What did you do, Ash?" she asked more forcefully walking toward him.

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed from the hard swallow he'd just indulged in. He knew that tone. It was deadly and told him that she was going to give him a chance to explain himself. She could feel the eyes of every person in that room on her, but she was only interested in the eyes currently shifting colors faster by the minute.

"What do you care?" he growled trying to hide his discomfort with bravado.

Then his eyes shifted to her left hand where her wedding ring and his gleamed. She could feel his soul touching hers and the turmoil there had him recoiling into the recesses of his own mind. He turned his eyes away from her and she moved closer.

Hannah was starting to walk toward her, but Mary-Lynnette put up a hand to halt her best friend. She wouldn't have Hannah interfere. She had justified anger and she planned to use it. She'd clamped her mouth shut for far too long. She wanted to know why Ash was acting so guilty and unlike him she'd force the answer from him.

Irritation was climbing up inside her as he began to stammer, "Mary…M'lin…Nothing…Mary-Lynnette…I can…"

She forced her mind and her voice to yell at the same time, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She watched him wince, "Mary-Lynnette, nothing really happened. Can we go talk…"

"Nothing happened?" she lashed out her voice rising as she spoke, "You want me to believe that? If it was nothing Kestrel and Keller wouldn't have been yelling. If it were nothing Keller and Nialu wouldn't be trying to fight with you. Ash, I'm not stupid. Stop insulting my intelligence!"

The others began to step back as their soulmate bond began to manifest the electrical sparks were coiling around them. There was no one between them and the others watched in amazement as a ball of electric currents surrounded the two.

Rowan was the only one brave enough to step toward Mary-Lynnette.

"Mary-Lynnette, calm yourself before you hurt someone." She whispered.

Mary-Lynnette's eyes were blazing when she turned them on Rowan, but she knew her sister-in-law was right. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. The sparks dimmed and she stepped back opening her eyes.

"Please," she whispered, "What did you do?"

Ash couldn't say anything. He just stared at the deep sadness in Mary-Lynnette's eyes. How had he missed that? How long had it been there?

_Just look._ He whispered pushing the memory toward her.

She recoiled and looked up at him in disgust shaking her head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"_How could you?_" she said in disbelief.

_Mary-Lynnette…_

But, she cut him off, "Damn it, Ash! I never, _never_, though you'd hurt me like this. I wouldn't think of hurting you that way. What were you _thinking_?"

"Mary-Lynnette, we aren't toge…"

"And you think that makes it _okay_?" she cried incredulously, "I have always been faithful, even when it was hardest. And you slept with that whore? Does this mean _anything_ to you?" she said waving her ring finger at him.

"M'lin…" his voice broke. He'd forgotten about the audience in the room. He only had eyes for Mary-Lynnette and he could only face what he'd done.

"Obviously, it doesn't mean a damn thing to you. I should have known better. Ash Redfern can't change. No matter how much I might want him to."

"Mary-Lynnette, please don't think like that." Jade whispered.

"Mary, he has changed." Rowan said softly.

Mary-Lynnette didn't meet anyone's eyes simply moved toward the table. She placed a piece of paper in the center of it.

"Thierry, here's your list." She said her voice devoid of all emotion. She reached toward her left hand and grabbed the rings on her fingers.

_What are you doing?_ Ash asked in panic.

_Something I should've done a long time ago. _She answered taking the rings off and placing them on top of the paper.

"Nialu, tell Lady Sara I require her lawyer as soon as possible."

He bowed slightly to her, "As you wish, Lady Mary."

"Mary-Lynnette, that's a bit drastic. Don't you think?" Hannah said understanding what she was doing.

Ash watched in silent horror. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. Was she really doing this? Goddess, why was he asking himself that? Mary-Lynnette never said she'd do something she wasn't planning on following through.

"I'll see you guys later."

As Mary-Lynnette reached the door it swung open to reveal Sara and Drakon. Sara took one look at Mary-Lynnette and her eyes went to Ash. Ash shivered at the malice in the Oracle's eyes.

"Little Lynn," she greeted Mary-Lynnette warmly, "Where are you going?"

"Aunt Sara," she gave her a tight smile, "I have some stuff to do. I just told Nialu that I require Laurel's legal services."

Sara nodded the light smile turning into a stern look, "I see. I will tell him to meet you in your office in a week's time. Right now he's busy tending to my business elsewhere."

Mary-Lynnette nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room. Sara couldn't remember the last time her granddaughter had behaved so formally. As soon as she was sure she was out of ear shot Sara rounded on Ash.

"I told you last night to be careful." She snapped her fingers beginning to twitch.

"I…I…I got drunk…and…" Ash stammered to try to explain himself.

They had all felt the danger as the Oracle moved closer to Ash. He'd be crazy not to be terrified. There was ancient power that seemed to command every person in the room to feel weak kneed as she moved closer to him.

"You. Got. Drunk." She said low, danger lacing her words.

"We aren't even…" before he could finish his phrase of the week.

"You idiot! You aren't together because of _me!_ I had a vision and told her she needed to break your heart to keep it from happening! And she did stop it from happening! If it weren't for _her_ you'd be _dead _right now!"

Everyone gaped at her. Drakon put his hand gently on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed.

"What was the vision?" Ash asked.

Drakon looked at Sara and she nodded. Drakon turned to Ash before starting.

"You were going to get a sickening phone call from Mark. Mind-control. He was going to tell you that Mary-Lynnette was in danger. She would have been kidnapped and forced into the Change and given to the Night World council as an illegal vampire. You would have been arrested and charged with creating her. They would have forced you to watch her die a slow and painful death as they pinned her to a crucifix with iron stakes that had small wooden tips embedded into her hands and feet. Then they would have killed you in the traditional form of sticking tiny wooden sticks into your chest." Drakon relayed grimly.

"I advised her to detract herself from you. I felt it was the answer. And it was. The future changed. Again. I meant to ease the relationship back into good health, but it seems that part of the plan backfired." Sara said sounding every bit of the queen she was meant to be.

Ash looked away in shame. She'd been protecting him. Ash walked toward the table and fingered the rings on top of the list.

"But, there's something more pressing about the event that I noticed." Drakon put in bringing the attention to him.

Everyone looked at him, but his eyes were focused on Thierry who looked like he'd just figured something out.

"Someone had to have known about their separation and reported it back to the Night World. How else would they have known about it and advised whoever was in charge of kidnapping Mary-Lynnette to back off?" Thierry ground his teeth together in barely leashed anger.

"That means…" Galen started.

"That we have a traitor in our midst. The problem now is sniffing them out. My people and yours know about this. It isn't going to be easy to flush out the culprit." Drakon finished looking at his kin.

"Lady Sara!"

Everyone looked toward the door where Petroculus stood breathing heavily.

"Petroculus, what are you doing here so out of breathe?" Sara asked concerned.

Phil moved instantly to stand in front of the boy.

"Petroculus, what were you told?" he commanded.

The boy's eyes glazed over and he looked up at Phil.

"There are Night People on the shores requesting permission to enter the Isle of Dragons."

"Who, Petroculus?" Sara demanded.

"Lord Redfern, Lady Sara. Along with his wife and another family member."

"Lord Redfern who?"

"Alder Redfern, your ladyship."

Sara turned back to the Circle Daybreakers her face set, "Let's go meet our guests."


	12. Family Reunion

Ash couldn't believe it. He was looking at his father who was staring back at him coldly. The Night People that had come along with Alder Redfern stood as far away from Thierry and his group as possible. He toyed nervously with the wedding ring on his finger. He'd put it back on as soon as Sara left them to meet with Alder and his group. She'd taken Mary-Lynnette's.

Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade stood behind Ash, he could sense their terror. They hadn't seen their father since they escaped the island.

"Pathetic," a cold dull voice said walking up to their father.

Ash stared at the lamia vampire who had just come up beside his father. Garnet Redfern.

"Your own children disgracing you." She said looking over at her kin.

Alder growled, but kept his eyes focused on Ash.

"Where's your little human, vermin-lover?" Rudy, Ash's cousin twice removed, asked.

"Right here. So wonderful to see you again, Rudy." Mary-Lynnette's voice came from the door.

Ash turned to look at his wife. She looked beautiful. There was no trace of the brokenhearted woman in her place was a strong dignified woman without a care in the world. She had changed from jeans and a t-shirt to a black pinstriped suit with black pumps and dark blue blouse. Ash could see her wedding ring gleam on her finger and he looked at her. She walked directly over to him and reached for his hand.

Mary-Lynnette was didn't want to stand here, but seeing as Sara had asked she couldn't say no. Sara wouldn't have asked her to do this unless it were absolutely important. But, she made sure Ash knew she was still upset with him.

He instantly twined his fingers with hers, but he kept his mind to himself. He could sense she wasn't ready to forgive him, but acting as a united front in the face of the enemy was necessary. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. She was the most beautiful thing in the room. She had no make-up, but Ash didn't think she needed it. She had on the gold hoops and one of the gold necklaces he'd bought her around her neck. She leaned against him resting her head against his shoulder.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't help the great satisfaction she felt at seeing Alder Redfern's face turn red with anger. He had the same ash blond hair as Ash, but it wasn't as nice and light green eyes like Jade. But, unlike his children there was no life in his eyes, no compassion. They were just light green shells.

Ash could sense the satisfaction coming from his soulmate as she took in the looks of disgust on Garnet, Alder, and Rudy's faces. Ash smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. A woman came from behind the barrier of Night People and Ash backed down slightly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mary-Lynnette looked up at Ash concern filling her eyes.

What was wrong with Ash? Who was this woman? She was small, like Jade, but her hair was the same warm brown as Rowan's, and her eyes the same amber as Kestrel's.

"Mom?" Ash forced out in shock.

Mary-Lynnette felt Ash's hand tighten slightly and he leaned against her. Mary-Lynnette sent soothing waves to him through their bond not even thinking about it. She could feel how disturbed Ash felt and her instincts wanted to comfort him. She had no chance to focus on the fact that this little woman in front of her was Ash's mother.

Ash couldn't believe it. He thought his mother was dead. He hadn't seen her since before he joined Circle Daybreak. He'd heard rumors that she'd attacked his father when he'd ordered Ash's death and had been killed, but apparently that wasn't true.

"Ash…" she whispered shaking her head.

Ivy Redfern could see how much her son had changed. Ash had always been her favorite though she knew his track record was less the reputable. He'd never put himself in a position where he would be in danger. He preferred to be on the neutral or winning side. It was different now. She could see it in the way he stared down his father or the way the others in the room looked to him as an authority figure. She'd seen the way he and Thierry spoke as equals from her place behind her heavy guard.

She could see that the rumors were true. Her son had a human soulmate whom he loved more than he loved himself and that she loved him in return. It was there in way the human looked up at him with an immense amount of concern she'd never seen anyone give Ash. Or in the way their hands had united as though they belonged that way. Even in the gently way with which Ash regarded her. She'd noticed the tender look that had come into Ash's eyes and the way they'd lightened to a bright green rather than the black they'd been at the sight of her.

She stared at the wedding band on his left hand that was gripping the human's right hand. She could also see the rings on the human girl. She'd never seen anything like them. The soulmate principle had been obvious with the others in the room. Her nephew, James, and his illegal vampire. The two shape shifters. Thierry and his pathetic human girl. The greatest being Lady Sara and her dear Drakon, though they had yet to enter. But, none of them seemed as noticeable as Ash and the woman beside him. Was it because this was her son?

"Lord Redfern, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sara said striding into the room.

Everyone's attention turned toward the Oracle and her soulmate. Ash watched as the Night People, headed by his father, bowed. Ash's mother stepped toward Sara and looked at her in awe.

"The last time I saw you…"

Sara nodded, "Was at Jade's birth. That was when I fully detached myself from the modern world. Ivy, it is wonderful to see you again. Ash," Sara said turning back to look at him, "Has you mother had the pleasure of meeting your wife and soulmate?"

Sara spoke as though nothing were amiss. As though this was nothing more than a family reunion.

Ash looked down at Mary-Lynnette. He could feel her fear, but she looked serenely back at the vampire staring at her with curiosity. Ash thought it was better than the utter hatred in his father's gaze.

"Lady Sar…" Alder started.

Sara raised her hand and shot daggers at Ash's father. If it hadn't been for the dangerous glint in her eyes that promised damage Ash would have thought it funny.

"Alder, when I'm speaking to you I will let you know. Right now, I am speaking with Ivy." She said politely, but anyone could feel the undercurrent of malice and power in her words.

Ash watched in amazement as his father cowered at the tone.

"Forgive me, Lady Sara."

Sara turned her cool gaze back to Ivy, where the warmed considerably changing into a light sable.

Ivy Redfern looked at the Oracle in shock. She'd never seen a woman talk to her husband that way. Almost as though his words meant nothing. She'd seen Lily and Maya treat him like their own personal lapdog, but no other. No one else had the guts to speak to him that way.

Sara waved Mary-Lynnette and Ash over. She wanted to present them as a united front. And she wouldn't let Alder think he was in control. Or that he could worm himself in between any of the Circle Daybreakers or soulmates. Showing her approval of the union would reinforce that knowledge that on her island she ruled, not him.

Mary-Lynnette had agreed to Sara's proposal, but she wasn't happy about it. Though looking at her now you wouldn't think it. She and Ash looked like they ruled the world. It looked a lot like how Thierry and Hannah looked when they stood together in front of Circle Daybreak. Leaders in the making.

"Ivy, Alder, this is Mary-Lynnette Redfern. She is my kin, my very great-grandchild. She is also Ash's soulmate and his wife of two years."

Ivy stared at the blue eyed woman Ash kept close then looked toward Ash who looked calmly at her with teal eyes.

"Hello, Mary-Lynnette." She said coolly.

"Hello, Lady Redfern." Mary-Lynnette replied.

"Girls, come say hello to your mother and father." Sara commanded good-naturedly.

Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel looked at Sara then to Ash who nodded. Ivy was shocked to see how completely their allegiance had changed. She'd never seen her daughters so accommodating to Ash. But, she didn't say anything as they walked forward and greeted their parents. The tension in the room skyrocketed. Sara clapped her hands together.

"Let us retire to my office, Alder." Sara said motioning to the door behind her.

Before she left she turned and address Alder's group, "Night People, I will remind you that the Isle of Dragons is neutral in this war. There is no fighting or scheming on my island. Any suspicious behavior will land you a one way ticket off my island. Any dangerous moves and my warriors will not hesitate to disarm or kill you, whichever is easiest. And I must warn you, my men never miss."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette wrenched her hand out of Ash's as soon as possible and hurried to their apartment. She hadn't looked at him once or spoken to him. He needed to apologize and he didn't know how he was going to do that if she wouldn't even look at him.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Ash cried as he entered the apartment.

Mary-Lynnette looked around just as bewildered as he was. His sisters and Mark were sprawled around the living room obviously waiting for them.

"We need to talk to you guys." Kestrel announced jumping up from the chair, "So, sit!"

Mary-Lynnette and Ash shared an annoyed glance. This was definitely not where they wanted to be right now.

"Why are you guys in here?" Mary-Lynnette demanded.

"_How_ the hell are you in here, is the better question." Ash chimed in.

"Just sit down!" Jade called happily snuggling into Mark's side even though they had the entire loveseat to themselves.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette kept their mouths shut, but the irritation was evident as they threw themselves on separate ends of the couch.

"So, do wanna know what we were doing today while you guys were playing totally in love leaders for the Night People?" Jade said excitedly reminding both the soulmates of a puppy dog getting ready to play.

"What did you learn, Jade?" Mary-Lynnette said mockingly getting a raised eyebrow from Ash.

_You're indulging her?_

_What else are we supposed to do? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Listening to what they have to say will be the easiest way to get them the hell out of our apartment._

"Okay," she said happily not noticing the tone, "I'll let Rowan tell you."

Rowan got up and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry we're kind of intruding, but we thought it was kind of important."

Ash looked at his sister as though this was wasting his time and leaned back against the couch in boredom. Mary-Lynnette wanted to kick him, but she kept herself in control focusing on Rowan.

"We talked to Katerina earlier." Rowan started slowly.

The name got an angry rumble from Mary-Lynnette. Ash shifted uncomfortably, but neither interrupted.

"We don't need to go over the un-pleasantries so we'll skip just to the juicy stuff. That little witch lied. She didn't sleep with you at all. So, now you two can stop fighting and work out your problems so you can finally go back to being our disgustingly in love Mash." Kestrel jumped in.

"Mash? " Mary-Lynnette asked confused.

Ash had all ready read the thought in Jade's brain and he snarled.

"It's what they've been calling us behind our backs. Apparently Circle Daybreak refers to us as Mash, the power couple." He said with false amusement.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette demanded, "Mash? What the fuck? That's gross."

"They think it's clever." He remarked smirking.

"I promise you, if I hear that portmanteau repeated I'm kicking your asses."

"I'd like to see that." Ash snorted.

"What's a port-whatever you said?" Jade asked looking extremely confused.

"A portmanteau is when you combine two words that are previously not supposed to combine. Get a dictionary, dumbass." Ash explained with a cocky half smile.

"Ash, that is completely uncalled for." Rowan chastised.

"Anyway, back to the original topic!" Mark called, "The point is Ash never had sex with Katerina."

"Why'd she do it?" Mary-Lynnette asked angrily.

"We don't know." Jade replied apologetically.

"But, we can find out." Kestrel said flashing her fangs.

"No, you leave that to me." Mary-Lynnette replied setting her features.

She got off the couch and Ash followed suit. There wouldn't be any resting anytime soon for either of them. Mary-Lynnette didn't have to tell Ash to follow her he all ready figured out what she was doing. He followed her as she stormed out of the castle. He could see the eyes of every single Dragonite on them as they walked. Swivel hurried to get Esperanza and another stallion saddled as soon as he looked at Mary-Lynnette.

"Can you ride in heels?" Ash asked.

She gave a short clipped laugh, "In my state of mind I think I can manage a little discomfort."

"Mary-Lynnette, you have to calm down."

"No, for three months that stupid little bitch has been throwing herself into my business, Ash! And I'm not going to let her do it anymore!"

Ash grabbed her and whispered harshly, "Calm down."

Swivel brought back the saddled horses and Ash helped Mary-Lynnette mount before mounting on his own horse. As they road he felt a sense of pride at his dangerous wife.

"Don't think that me defending us against Katerina means I forgive you, Ash. We still have a lot to talk about."

Ash nodded, "I know that. But, at least we aren't fighting anymore."

"You understand why I did what I did?" she asked. He could feel the worry coursing through her.

"I'm not that stupid. I am your soulmate. I can't be completely worthless."

Mary-Lynnette couldn't help grinning at him. He'd once said something extremely similar to that.

_"After all, we are soulmates. I can't be completely stupid or I'd be completely wrong for you."_

Pleasure coursed through the both of them and Mary-Lynnette, ever the cautious of the two, turned away from his ecstatic electric blue eyes. They stopped in front of the Blooming Palace and Ash continued to stare at her until she looked up.

"Can we stop fighting now?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." She replied just as softly.

Again, it was like déjà vu. But, she had no time to think about that. She got off of Esperanza with Ash in tow and hurried into the palace. Finding Katerina was easy. She was easily the most annoying of all the witches, though she was shy when it came to strangers.

She found her in the dining hall laughing with friends. The room went silent as they saw Mary-Lynnette and Ash. Katerina raised her face slowly to look up at the vampire and his formidable wife. Mary-Lynnette looked angrier then Kat had expected as she moved toward her. Right now she was more frightened of the inferior human than she usually was.

Mary-Lynnette stood before Katerina, who got up slowly from her seat, "Lady Mary, is there something you needed."

"Don't play coy with me, Katerina. I am in no mood for your bullshit." Mary-Lynnette said in her deadly calm voice that reminded Ash oddly of Sara's.

"What have I done, Lady Mary?" Katerina asked innocently.

In an odd show of force, because that was usually Ash's thing, Mary-Lynnette threw the poor witch against the wall _hard._ Katerina's eyes grew larger in fear as she saw the undiluted hatred in Mary-Lynnette's eyes.

"For three months you've had this stick up your ass when it comes to me. For three months you've insulted me in every way imaginable. You've stuck your nose in my business. And because of the person I am I let it slide. But, _this_ has gone too far. You've messed with my _family_. You attempted to cause intentional harm to my relationship with my husband and that is _unforgiveable._ From this moment you are dead to me, Katerina Grammary. You completely disrespect your bloodline by acting like a slut."

_Mary-Lynnette calm down. Your temper's reaching my level._

Mary-Lynnette took a cleansing breath and stepping back from the witch.

"I won't talk to you again, Katerina. Stay away from Ash and stay away from me."

Mary-Lynnette turned to go, but then turned back around, "What I want to know is why."

Ash put his hand on her shoulder, but she ignored him. Katerina looked up at her with tearful angry eyes.

"_Why_?" the witch spat, "Because, everyone's always talking about how fucking perfect you are. They keep saying how magnificent you are. A human, more superior than us. Please. And then you waltz in here and Sara fawns over you like you're Hecate's incarnate. I_ hate_ you."

Ash snorted, "Your jealousy is appalling. It doesn't make what you did justified. It just makes you more pathetic."

He took Mary-Lynnette's hand and they walked out together stronger than they'd been in months.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yes, alas it is a filler chapter, but once again necessary.


	13. Banishment & Forgiveness

Samson Rasmussen sat quietly whittling. It was one of his favorite past times. At three hundred years old he was entitled to some peace and quiet. Samson watched his distant cousin, Ruby. The little brat had trouble written all over her. He didn't like the way she was staring at Iliana.

Ruby was the kin of Lily Redfern and had been raised by the vampire until one of the Wild Powers destroyed her. If anyone would cause any problems it was her. The vampire with her looked tough and he hated to think what could happen.

He didn't trust any of the Night People that had come with Alder Redfern. They were bad news. They'd been here a week. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

Kendall Davis, a little human girl, tripped in front of the formidable vampire dropping her fruits. Ruby stepped back and growled.

"Watch it you, little termite!" Ruby snapped kicking the kid.

Samson rose just as Iliana moved toward her.

"Hey, there was no need for that!" Iliana shouted helping the little girl up.

"What are you going to do little witch? Lecture me to death? Everyone knows Daybreakers don't fight back." She smirked.

Samson could see that the Witch Child was at the end of her rope. She'd spent the entire morning working on her magic and she was exhausted. A tendril of magic left her fingertips and slapped Ruby across the face. Ruby growled and tried to launch herself at her. But, the vampire with her grabbed her.

"Ruby," the vampire rumbled her name as a warning.

"Shut up, Wilfred." She snapped back shaking him off, "The little Witch Child wants to play? Fine, I'll play."

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I just wanted you to stop." Iliana apologized noticing the malicious smile that had come onto Ruby's face.

Samson moved forward, "Miss Rosewood, I would remind you that you are on neutral land. You would do wise to remember that before you start a fight."

"You're telling me when that bitch just attacked me first!" she growled.

"After you severely kicked a child." He replied in a serious voice, "An offense that can cost you greatly here on the Isle if it is repeated. I'd advise you not to do that again. Lady Sara and Lord Drakon do not take well with children abusers no matter what specie the child."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want when I want." She snapped.

"Then you will suffer the consequences." He replied his voice growing colder as his control was beginning to wane.

He was usually in control, but the members of the Rosewood family always managed to pull at his control.

"Consequences? I thought the Dragonites were a peaceful people." She mocked.

"We are unless our people are in harm's way. So, I suggest you stop."

She sneered up at him, "And who is gonna make me? You?"

* * *

><p>Ash was feeling impatient. He wanted to talk to Mary-Lynnette, but she seemed to be even busier now then she had been a when they first arrived. It was like now that September was here she had more responsibilities than she knew what to do with. It was like she was in charge of all the kids here.<p>

He leaned against one of the windows in the living room as Rowan came over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked handing him a can of soda.

"Watching the world, big sis," he replied turning back to look at the television screen.

Jade and Poppy were watching that Twilight movie again. Ash wrinkled his nose back at it. Why anyone would care for that ridiculous saga was beyond him. It was pathetic. If Edward hadn't been such a pussy and let Bella change at the end of the story they wouldn't have had to continue. Though he could understand keeping the woman he loved just as she is, he figured if Mary-Lynnette was in constant danger he'd have changed her before anyone could get anywhere near her. Especially, since that Bella-girl wanted it.

The door to Mary-Lynnette's office opened and she walked in sighing. He watched as she took the bun out of her hair and kicked her heels away. She took one look at the television and rolled her eyes before walking over to Ash and Rowan.

"What the hell are we watching?" Mary-Lynnette asked taking Ash's soda drinking some of it.

"Some ridiculous movie about vampire romances."

"Oh, Twilight."

"New Moon, actually," James said coming out of the bathroom on the first floor. He looked at the screen and shook his head, "Poppy's been reading and watching this franchise since it came out. I read it once out of curiosity," he said shaking his head, "Worse crap I'd ever read. Seriously, humans get dumber and dumber every year."

"I have to agree with you, James. I don't see the appeal of it. My species gets farther and farther away from the truth with every new take they have on Night People."

"What does that say about my sister and your soulmate?" Ash told James with a smirk.

"I thought the story to be enchanting and sweet." Rowan said trying to defend her sister and friend.

"Yeah, just completely farfetched." Ash put in.

"Of course it would be. It's fiction written by a human." Rowan replied with the obvious.

"Yeah, well, Twilight was more farfetched then most stories." Mary-Lynnette said, "Come on, vampires that sparkle? In what way does that even make sense? Common sense tells us that's improbable, how would we not find vampires that sparkled?"

"Hey, I sparkle every day." Ash said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't acknowledge his cockiness with a response.

"And gold and red eyes? Wouldn't that be a dead giveaway something was up? How do you explain five adopted teens and two parents with gold eyes who have no blood relation? The only believable aspects is their agility, strength, thirst, and even the fact that they don't have fangs since that would also be a dead giveaway."

"Sparkles," Ash snorted, "If I sparkled I'd call fag and kill myself. That is, after I killed everyone who made fun of me first. Humans are so infatuated with the thought of us they forget we're predators at heart. They keep trying to make us _pretty_ play things."

"And really, Bella was kind of a pathetic main character. She was acting like a psychotic lovesick woman half the series. I only really liked her in Breaking Dawn a_fter_ she was a vampire."

"Let's just agree it was a stupid book and should've ended at the beginning when the poison got into her hand and that Edward-idiot was too stupid to leave the venom in."

"I hear you four! If you don't like what we're watching you can leave. You're interrupting my favorite part." Jade called back.

"You forget, you're in my apartment. How about you go back to your own room and watch this crap." Ash reminded her throwing a pillow he grabbed from the loveseat at her.

She stuck out her tongue, "It's Mary-Lynnette's apartment not yours."

"And she's my soulmate and my wife, so that makes this my place too." He shot back.

She ignored him and turned back to Mary-Lynnette, "Mary-Lynnette can I watch the…"

A fight broke out somewhere nearby. They could hear it from where they stood. They all turned to look out the window where they could just see red locks that could only be Ruby's being attacked by the dark head of who Mary-Lynnette recognized as Samson.

Rowan tore off toward the fight before anyone could follow. She didn't know why she did it, but it was as if something was pushing her toward the conflict. She knew how cutthroat Ruby could be. That girl once killed Rowan's kitten, Bartholomew, because he'd scratched her for holding him too roughly. Ruby was never content with peace. She caused chaos wherever she went.

Rowan moved without even thinking. She jumped directly in between Samson and Ruby and threw her cousin back. Ruby fell to the ground and snarled up at her with descended fangs and silver-blue eyes. Wilfred hurried and tugged Ruby to her feet. Mary-Lynnette knew as Sara's named heir, Sara had done so the night she came to the island, she had to deal with this.

She looked at Rowan whose fangs were bared and her brown eyes had taken on a sharper more predator-like color. Mary-Lynnette looked at Ash who went to his sister. He whispered into her ear and she stood back up shaking her head back and forth. Samson's wounds were all ready beginning to heal, but the look of shock on his face told Mary-Lynnette that his mind was completely away from what had happened.

His eyes were glued to Rowan in something close to worship. Ash smiled knowingly at Mary-Lynnette who nodded back at him. Poppy and James were beaming.

"Victor, Weasel, take Rowan and Samson to Lady Sara's office. Kent, go get Lady Sara and Lord Drakon. Pheron, go get Lord Redfern." Mary-Lynnette commanded.

The men moved instantly to do her bidding and she turned back to Ruby and her body guard.

"You were asked to refrain from causing a problem here on the Isle of Dragons. You are now formally being asked to leave as soon as possible." Mary-Lynnette announced.

Ruby's eyes flashed again, "Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around, vermin?" she spat angrily.

"My heir," Sara's voice bellowed down to them from her place at the top of the stairs, "Ruby Rosewood, you are commanded to leave my island and never come back. You are here by banished from the Isle of Dragons."

* * *

><p>Sara stood in front of Samson and Rowan practically glowing. The soulmates that had entered the island stood around the office in different stages of zeal and approval. Mary-Lynnette stood beside Sara beaming at Rowan who was shell shocked.<p>

"We're…we're soulmates?" Rowan asked in shock turning to look at the stoic warrior beside her.

"Yes, I foresaw this. Didn't I tell you, Mary-Lynnette!" Sara gushed happily.

Samson shifted embarrassed in his seat. He'd been humbled by the fact that he'd been gifted with this opportunity. He couldn't believe this beautiful, docile vampire was his soulmate.

Rowan turned to him, "Don't feel embarrassed."

She caught her mistake and covered her mouth her eyes widening.

Samson forced back a smile and Mary-Lynnette grinned.

_Oh, I didn't mean to read his mind. It was an accident. Oh, I've heard of this and I've seen so many and I'm already messing this up! He's so handsome. What if he doesn't like me? Oh, Goddess, what if he's reading my mind right now?_

Samson let out a hearty laugh that shocked Mary-Lynnette, Sara, and Drakon. Samson rarely ever smiled so largely or laughed. This was a miracle happening right before their eyes. It made him look younger and more handsome. His grin didn't disappear as he took Rowan's hand in his ignoring everyone in the room. The tingles that went through him and into her were pleasant enough. He looked at her in the eyes and spoke for the first time through the soulmate bond.

_Rowan, you are the most beautiful woman, vampire or any other creature, that I have ever met. I have heard much of your good nature. I am proud to call you my soulmate. I can only hope I can live up to your expectations._

Rowan's eyes brightened and brimmed with happy tears. She gave him a sweet loving smile as he kissed her hand.

The door swung open ruining the extremely tender moment as Jade stormed in with Mark and Kestrel behind her. Rowan turned away from Samson to look at her younger sister.

Jade looked down at Samson and Rowan's joined hands and threw her hands up, "So, it's true!"

"Yes," Rowan beamed.

Mary-Lynnette had never seen her selfless sister-in-law look so happy. Ash narrowed his eyes at his youngest sister. Why was she ruining this? Rowan deserved to be happy after playing mom all these years.

"This is _so _not fair! Mark and I have been together for years and the soulmate principle never manifested for us. And Rowan finds her soulmate all willy-nilly!"

"Love that is made is sometimes greater than love that is caused by an unbreakable link." Sara said, "It gives you a different type of love."

"So, it's true. I have two children with soulmates." A quiet voice said from the door.

The room turned to look at Ivy Redfern. She looked at how happy her children were amongst these traitors and vermin and wondered if they weren't right. She smiled.

"Congratulations, Rowan."

"Thank-you, Mother." Rowan replied without a hint of coldness, anger, or suspicious. There was only genuine joy.

"We'll be leaving in two hours, Lady Sara. Ash, would you mind walking me back to my room?" she hoped with all her heart he would agree.

Ash looked at her suspiciously and let his mind touch hers. She kept herself completely open as he read not hiding anything. Finally, he nodded and started toward the door. But, Mary-Lynnette stopped him. He looked back into her questioning eyes.

_Are you sure?_

_She's not going to hurt me, Mary-Lynnette. Don't worry. I'll be right back._

She nodded and he couldn't help seeing the sliver of defeat in her eyes. She was scared for him. She didn't want him alone with any Night Person.

He followed his mother out and they walked in silence as he hurried her to the Blooming Palace where the Night People had been placed.

"Ash," she started tentatively, "I…I know I haven't been the greatest mother. I've messed up a lot. But, that does not mean I do not love you and your sisters. It also does not mean that I want you hurt."

"Mom, you were never a bad mother. You were just too afraid of Dad to assert yourself. I know you love us." Ash said in a rare moment of tenderness.

She looked at him with relief, "Thank-you. But, I must warn you, Ash. Stop going against your father. He is angry enough to kill you right now. I'm certain he means your Mary-Lynnette harm."

"Mom, I'm not scared of Dad. Let him come after me. No matter what, he'll never get Mary-Lynnette."

"Ash, I beg you, do not anger your father. Just come home and ask for forgiveness. Everything will be all right. We can go back to how things used to be. You'll divorce the human girl and join our ranks again. Don't let your stubborn nature and pride stop you from saving yourself."

"Mom, this isn't about saving myself or pride. This is about fighting for something I believe in. And as for asking for forgiveness, I don't think I have anything to apologize for. All I did was fall in love with a remarkable girl who so happens to be a human. I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't go against my own convictions. And the 'human girl' has a name. Mom you have to get used to the fact that nothing is going to change how I feel about Mary-Lynnette. She is my wife. Not because I want to spite you, but because I love her."

She stared at her son with leveling eyes for a full minute before sighing, "You really mean that. I can tell."

"Yes, I do. I love you, Mom. Goodbye." He said hugging her and kissing her cheek. They both knew this was a final goodbye. After this they were enemies.

"Goodbye, my sweet boy." She whispered holding his cheek in her hand, "I hope she's worth it."

"She is."

With that she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ash?" Mary-Lynnette asked coming down the stairs after her shower.<p>

Kestrel shrugged not turning away from the television, "I don't know. He never came back after he left Sara's office."

Mary-Lynnette nodded feeling worried. It was pouring outside and she'd seen and heard thunder when she got dressed. She looked around and grabbed her cardigan from the back of the couch and threw it over her tank top.

"I'll be back." She announced slipping into flip-flops.

She hurried outside not stopping to get an umbrella. Amunet barked at her happily. Mary-Lynnette looked down at her dog.

"Amunet, find daddy." She commanded.

The animal ran off toward the woods and Mary-Lynnette waited knowing that Amunet could be trusted to bring Ash back safely. But, that didn't relieve any tension.

She didn't relax until she heard Ash laughing and telling Amunet to settle down. He stopped talking as soon as he saw her and gave her a small gentle smile.

"You're going to get sick out here." He remarked waving Amunet away.

"No less sick than you."

He smirked, "My immune system is better, remember?"

"Yeah, and by the looks of it you've been out here a lot longer than I have." She replied with a half smile.

He looked boyishly handsome with the smirk on his face and his soaked blond hair curling around his chin and falling in front of his face. His eyes were a warm violet as they looked at her. She walked over to him concern filling her face. She pushed his hair back out of his face and looked up at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"She's too afraid of my dad for her own good." He replied looking down at her sadness clouding his eyes.

She knew how low he was feeling. It was the reason why he'd wandered around the woods for the last few hours even after the rain started.

_Hey, stop frowning. You'll mar your good features._ She thought up to him with a playful smile.

_Don't patronize me._ He laughed back remembering.

_Can we stop fighting?_ She asked turning the tables on him this time.

_I don't know. Can we forgive each other?_

"I don't know." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Mary-Lynnette, I am so sorry for what happened with Katerina. It was a complete accident. I was feeling like shit and I didn't know what to do with myself. I just felt so…so…" he sighed running his finger through his hair in frustration, "I don't know. But, all I know is that I wanted to let loose for a while. It was a bad way to go about it. I should've talked to you…"

Mary-Lynnette put a finger to his lips and he went silent. The fact that she was smiling up at him was good enough for him.

"I should be the one apologizing. Ash, I put you through so much these last few weeks and all you ever wanted was answers. I should have given them to you. I played with your emotions and that wasn't okay. I'm sorry, Ash."

He chuckled, "You had good reason to though."

She nodded, "Even so, I shouldn't have lied."

"Can you forgive me for what happened?"

"I don't think there is anything to forgive. Katerina's friend, Sonya, told me what happened. She drugged you. I guess I'm just too stubborn to admit everything was okay."

Ash's anger spiked and he tensed. Mary-Lynnette put a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

"Calm down, Ash. It's all over. How about this? We start fresh. No more lies, no more bullshit. Just you and me."

Ash grinned and his arms wound themselves around her waist, "Just you and me, huh? I like the sound of them."

He lowered his lips to hers.

_I love you, psycho._

_I love you, too, idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yes, I bashed Twilight. It isn't because I'm a Twilight hater. I actually like Twilight. I just thought it'd be fun to have the take of Night People and Soulmates on the Twilight story. I would expect to find most vampires, especially Lamia, would be offended by it considering it basically makes them seem like puppy dogs.


	14. Secret Plans

Sara sat at her desk holding her head. The last vision had hurt immensely. Drakon hovered as she recovered. Her eye sight still hadn't returned. She couldn't see a thing and wished for the disgusting blood red color that meant she was getting her eyesight back. Her head was aching and felt as though someone had pounded it against the wall for hours at a time.

She groaned and Drakon moved even closer.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked.

"Drakon, I need you to bring me Mary-Lynnette and Galen."

"Sara, I will not leave you this way." He replied.

Sara smiled, "My darling, I have been having these visions since childhood. I'll be fine. I'm not going to move from this chair until I have my eyesight back. But, I need Galen and Mary-Lynnette now."

Drakon was uncertain. He hated leaving Sara after visions. They always left her so fragile. He was used to his strong, independent soulmate. But, he knew that what she'd seen was important and had to be dealt with now.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Sara shook her head at him. He was always worrying. Crazy shifter never let her out of his sight if he could help it. Not after her own father tried to kill her all those years ago. She waited until the door shut then put her head down. She'd rest until he came back.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette sat with her head in Ash's lap as they watched Friends with Benefits. The apartment was a mess thanks to everybody inviting themselves in. When they'd come back in from the rain they'd busied themselves with moving all of Mary-Lynnette's things into the "Master" bedroom. They'd come downstairs to a mess and no one around to clean it up.<p>

"You know, we need to clean before we go to bed." Mary-Lynnette yawned.

Ash sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Mary-Lynnette dug her face into his thigh, "I don't want to!"

Ash laughed at the muffled groan, "Well, we have to. I doubt you'd let the place stay this way while you sleep. That isn't you."

She groaned and looked up at him, "You're right! Curse my necessity to have a clean apartment all the time!"

Ash laughed again and kissed her, "Goddess, I missed you."

She smiled up at him tenderly, "I missed you, too."

He kissed her again and they started making out on the couch when a knock resounded and the door opened. Ash groaned and Mary-Lynnette threw her head back in frustration.

"Remind me to start locking the doors." She said sitting up.

Thierry and Hannah stood there watching them in amusement.

"Well, isn't this a nice scene? I'm kind of sad we messed it up." Hannah said grinning.

"It was nice until you came in and ruined it," Ash mumbled.

Mary-Lynnette elbowed him, "What's up?"

"We were just wondering if the both of you are coming along to start finding the Wild Power." Thierry replied watching them with a small smile of his own.

"When do we leave?" Ash asked, going all business.

"Tomorrow night. Eight sharp. Rashel and Quinn are meeting up with us in California and we're leaving Iliana, your sisters, and Mark here with Sara."

"Can I…" Mary-Lynnette started just to be cut off.

"I hope you're going. Sara said you'd help." Poppy said coming into the room tugging James along.

"We definitely need to start locking the doors." Ash mumbled.

Mary-Lynnette smiled back at him. Poppy clapped her hands together as she looked at them. Her grin widened and she launched herself at the two of them.

"I KNEW IT! Didn't I tell you everything would work out, Jamie?" she said laughing happily.

James shook his head, but smiled nonetheless hugging Mary-Lynnette.

"Great to have you back. His mopey attitude was starting to get on my last nerve. I'm sorry to say this, but he needs you to keep him on his toes and we need you to keep him out of our hair."

"Please, you love having me around." Ash said then turned to look at Mary-Lynnette, "Of course you're coming. You'd think I'd let you out of my sight?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Macho?"

Ash looked at her sheepishly not missing the laughter coming from James.

"I mean, you don't want to miss all the fun do you?"

"It sounds like Ash Redfern just got in trouble." Keller said walking into the room followed by Galen.

"Hello, Mary-Lynnette," he said with a nod.

"Hi, Mary." Keller said dropping into the loveseat.

"Hey, well, I just need to give Phil…"

"All ready done," Poppy said happily, "Sara told him you'd be coming along with us so he volunteered to take on your work load."

Mary-Lynnette shook her head. Only Phillip would volunteer something like that.

"I have to tell him thank-you then."

A knock at the door pulled everyone from their talk.

Mary-Lynnette expected the door to fling open, but when it didn't she yelled, "Who is it?"

"Drakon, May I come in?"

"Of course, the door's open."

Mary-Lynnette sat up straighter. What could Drakon want?

"And that is how you're supposed to ask to enter someone's apartment." Ash told everyone else in the room as it opened.

The room seemed to shrink in his wake. The man was huge and his presence was all encompassing.

"Good evening. Mary-Lynnette, Galen, Sara would like to see the both of you in her office immediately."

Mary-Lynnette and Galen looked at each other then to Drakon.

"Why?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"That is for her to say."

They both started to move with Keller and Ash moving in behind them.

"Only, Mary-Lynnette and Galen."

Keller and Ash looked at Drakon then at their soulmates then to each other slowly moving to sit down. Mary-Lynnette and Galen looked back at them and then at each other. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Sara was looking out the window when Drakon returned with Galen and Mary-Lynnette. She turned to look at them gravely.<p>

"Please, sit. Forgive me for pulling you away from your soulmates tonight, but this is of great importance. Mary-Lynnette, I need you to bring me the Drache and Strange books."

"Aunt Sara, what is this about?" Mary-Lynnette asked in confusion walking toward the locked cabinet.

She pulled the key from its hidey hole and unlocked the cabinet. She pulled out both books and brought them to Sara's desk placing them before her.

"This is about the destiny of our world as we know it. Sit down, Mary-Lynnette."

Mary-Lynnette took a seat beside Galen and waited. They were both nervous, but neither showed it.

"Tomorrow you and your friends will embark on a trip to find the Wild Power. You will not find it."

They looked at Sara in surprise, but didn't say anything as she continued.

"I can tell you this because you are both family. Galen you are the child of my husband's bloodline. Mary-Lynnette you are a child of mine. I have no qualms whatsoever about discussing my visions with the both of you. And you are sworn to secrecy through our familiar ties."

Mary-Lynnette all ready knew this, but this was new to Galen. All members of the Drache, Harman, Redfern, and Strange families could not speak about the Oracle's visions without her consent. There was magic in the blood that made certain neither family ever spoke.

"I have assembled you both here to reveal a prophecy that was hidden many centuries ago and to reveal the visions of both myself and an old friend who was once an oracle as well. I am also going to tell you what needs to be done. Are you prepared?"

Galen and Mary-Lynnette nodded their curiosity growing.

Sara nodded slowly, "Well, the prophecy reads: _To win this war the Visionary shall fall. Die must all the Old. New will take their place. Wild they are called, but Tamed they all be. Four Great Ones to restore balance. If left to Chaos all shall parish. One greater than the rest. Should It choose a different path, All is lost."_

Mary-Lynnette could hear the warnings in the prophecy.

"That's easy enough to interpret. Someone has to die before the war can be won and someone has to take their place. Then it says something about the Wild Powers being too tamed and that they'll restore the balance if not everything will fall to pieces. Also that one of them will decide the fate of the world." Mary-Lynnette said looking at Sara.

She nodded, "That's right. Mary-Lynnette, I have a secret that I have been holding since you were just a child. And it will shock you."

Mary-Lynnette looked at her. What could possibly be so dire?

Sara took a deep breath in before saying what she needed to say, "You are the Wild Power."

Mary-Lynnette gaped at her. Was she nuts? There was no possible way she could be the Wild Power.

"Aunt Sara that's ridiculous! I'm not even the right age!" She was panicking.

Galen looked at her with huge eyes.

"Little Lynn, calm down! You _are_ the Wild Power. When I was fifteen I had a vision. It was of the _strongest_ Night Person in the existence of the world. A woman that was tied to all four families. My best friend, Javelin, had a similar vision, but hers gave her the exact face of the woman. A woman who can be no other, but you."

"Aunt Sara, I can't possibly be the Wild Power. I'm not the strongest person in the Night World. I'm not even a Night Person! Not to mention that I'm not tied to each family."

"Are you not?" Sara said calmly, "You love the night. Your child will be a Redfern as is your husband and your sisters. Your blood is that of the Strange. Your blood tie with your sisters has given you Harman blood. And the child that grows in Keller's womb is a Drache and will be your family as well."

"What are you talking about my child?" she screamed, "And Keller isn't pregnant!"

"Actually she is. We were waiting for a good time to tell everyone." Galen said quietly still in shock, "We were going to ask you and Ash to be Godparents since Rashel and Quinn are family and Winnie and Nissa aren't as close to Keller as they used to be."

Mary-Lynnette looked wildly between them, "Okay, well, I don't have a kid and I'm still not the right age."

"Little Lynn, you and Mark are twins. The day you were born someone stole you from the hospital. When you were found you were four years old. When you were returned to us we decided to change your papers so that you were a year older. You didn't remember anything and we didn't want anything to jog your memory."

Mary-Lynnette shook her head, "No, I remember seeing Mark in the hospital when I was little. That's impossible. Not to mention that all my papers say I'm twenty-two!"

"No, honey, you saw Matthew; your baby brother who died from an illness. Why else would you remember that? There is no way a child as young as we said you were could have remembered that. And didn't you ever wonder why you looked so much alike? Even for siblings the resemblance is uncanny."

Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You're lying!"

"Mary-Lynnette," Sara said sternly, "When have I ever lied to you? Now, you are just being ridiculous. If you do not believe me I'll show you."

Sara grabbed for the family tree and Mary-Lynnette remembered.

"I looked myself up in that book and it…"

Mary-Lynnette watched as orange magic poured from Sara's fingertips and began to turn different colors as she whispered the words to a spell.

Sara smirked up at her, "For someone as bright as you I would think you would be able to tell a charmed object when you see it. I guess I'm better at charms than I thought. And not to mention that papers can be faked."

Mary-Lynnette could sense it now. How had she missed that when she was holding the book? Sara opened the book and found her name in the same year as Mark's; her name was printed right above his. She came around to the other side of the desk and read aloud.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter-Redfern (Redfern V.8). Age:…_21. _December Twelfth. Daughter of: Eleanor Lynnette Carter and Marcus John Carter. Married to: Ash Capricious Redfern. January 1st. Child: Unknown. Conceiv…"

"Conceived? I'm pregnant?"

Mary-Lynnette started to see spots and felt dizzy. Galen walked over to her and helped her back into her seat.

"Take deep breaths." He said rubbing her back comfortingly.

He'd heard this from Drakon the day before so he wasn't very shocked. The only part to the story that had been left out was the name of the Wild Power. But, it made sense that it was Mary-Lynnette. Everything fit perfectly.

"Are you all right, "Little Lynn?" Sara asked putting her hands on her shoulders.

Mary-Lynnette began to calm down knowing that it was Sara's magic that was helping her.

"Yeah, Aunt Sara." She whispered then put her hands down at her stomach. There was something in here? A little person? And she'd had no idea.

She began to count and realized that she must've gotten pregnant after the first time Ash and her had come together while on the isle. Why hadn't she noticed? She'd been stressing this little person out without even knowing it. Goddess, she felt like an idiot.

"Now, are we ready to keep going?" Sara asked moving toward her seat.

"I'm pregnant." She tried out the words and Sara smiled lightly.

"Yes, darling. And you are going to make a wonderful mother."

Galen gave her a shy smile, "Congrats. It seems our kids are going to be playmates."

Mary-Lynnette gives him a small smile, "Thanks, Galen."

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and squared her shoulders looking at Sara, "Okay, you've made your point. I am the Wild Power. Can we just tell Circle Daybreak and be done with this?"

Sara shook her head, "No."

"Why?" Mary-Lynnette said just as Galen said, "What?"

"Use your heads! From everything you've read, both of you, you know that the last Wild Power is the strongest of them all. The Night World did not fight as hard for the others as they will fight for you. You are the factor that can tip the odds of victory toward the Night World. We have a traitor in our midst so if Circle Daybreak knows who the Wild Power is so will the Night World. This is as much for their safety as yours, Mary-Lynnette. If everyone knew who the Wild Power was you'd all be in grave danger."

Mary-Lynnette felt the weight of her words. She was the Final Wild Power. She was the strongest of them all. Stronger than Jez, who was not only a half-breed, but a kickass fighter. Stronger than Delos, the Lamia prince who could kill just about anyone without thinking twice. Stronger than Iliana, the Witch Child; the incarnate of Queen Hekate herself. Her, a simple human, was stronger than all of them put together. Goddess, this was crazy! She had the power to change this entire world.

"Lady Sara, the prophecy states that the Wild Power can't be a Wild Power until it joins the Night. Not allay itself with it." Galen put in.

"You see, you were right when you said that the Wild Power was a human who had to be made into a Night Person. Mary-Lynnette, you must become a vampire."

Mary-Lynnette's jaw dropped, "I have to do _what?"_

"Of course, we will wait until after your child is born since made vampires cannot have children."

"Sara, this is nuts!"

Sara looked at her sharply, "Is it? Mary-Lynnette, you are a remarkable woman, but extremely blind to all things surrounding yourself. Have you not noticed that your soulmate bond is the strongest aside from those older than yours. Your bond is the equivalent of Thierry and Hannah's and Drakon and myself. Your strength and heart is that of a queen's. And which of the soulmates have ever been able to live without their other half for as long as you did? You have the makings to be a great ruler. All you need is faith in yourself. Mary-Lynnette this is your destiny. Do not throw it away because you are unsure."

Mary-Lynnette thought about Sara's words. She was right. She had to embrace this. There was no changing it. She was the Wild Power and there was no way to say no. The world depended on her. Circle Daybreak relays on her.

"Okay, you're right. What do we do?" Mary-Lynnette said resolutely.

"You are going on this excursion. I want to flush out the culprit. Traitors have no place in our midst. You will check through the entire list. There is an Old Soul in our family, her name is Bianca Morales-Strange. She knows about all of this. She knows that you are the Wild Power and she knows about the Night World and knows that she will be the decoy. You will bring her back here. Galen, I must entrust the safe keeping of my grandchild to you. Mary-Lynnette must be protected. I know Ash will do his damnedest to keep her safe, but I would like you to promise me you will take care of Mary-Lynnette."

"But, Lady Sara, Keller…" Galen started in a worried voice.

"I have requested Keller stay here. She may not like it, but she is four months pregnant. Fighting is dangerous in her current state and she will do as she is told."

"She won't like that very much."

"Too bad, that child is more important right now. Now, can you promise?" Sara said with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes, I swear upon my life that I will ensure your granddaughter and the Wild Power's life until we return."


	15. Search for the Wild Power

**Note: **Goddess, I am so sorry, you guys. I'm usually better at keeping on the ball. I just noticed how long it's been since I last posted. Yikes! Thanks, everyone who's taken the time to read my story and has enjoyed it. I'm glad you guys like it. Again, I am super sorry for how long it's been since I've updated.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rashel stood waiting beside the white limousine. They were bored out of their minds, but they knew that as soon as Ash walked out of those doors they'd be put to work.<p>

"Where are they?" Rashel grounded out looking through the door.

Quinn perked up his hearing and kept his voice low and emotionless, "They are on their way. And they have an unexpected guest with them."

Rashel looked at him, "What are you talking about, John?"

Quinn turned toward the door, "You'll see in a minute, love."

Rashel looked at him as though he were crazy, but then again Quinn _was_ crazy in his own way. All vamps were crazy after a few hundred years. Rashel leaned against the car tapping her feet until she caught sight of Poppy's copper curls. She stood up straighter and pulled up her shades.

"Here they come."

Quinn continued to lean against the limo keeping his shades on to shield the bright sun. But, Rashel noticed something eerie about the group. One, Keller and Iliana weren't there. Two, Thierry and Hannah weren't there. Three, Mary-Lynnette was with them.

"What the hell is Mary-Lynnette doing with them? And where's Keller?"

Quinn shrugged, "I guess we're about to find out."

Ash was ahead of all of them and it was kind of surreal to see so many good looking people standing together. Quinn smelled a difference in the group, a freshness they hadn't had before they left. They all looked well rested and excited all buzzing with energy. Except Mary-Lynnette. There was a layer of fatigue to her that Quinn had never before seen except when Ash's mother had been pregnant with Jade.

Ash looked at Mary-Lynnette, there were bags under her eyes and she'd spent most of the plane ride throwing up. He was worried, but she wouldn't let him be.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ash, please stop fussing. I'm fine. Just a tiny bit tired." She whispered back. Frankly she'd say anything to get him off her back at this point.

Ash stared at her disbelievingly, but let it go. Mary-Lynnette thanked Sara's quick thinking drawing up a spell to keep Ash out of her deepest secrets until she was ready to tell them. He had no idea about the pregnancy or anything to do with the Wild Power situation.

"Hey, Ash, isn't that Quinn and Rashel there?" Galen jumped in quickly.

Mary-Lynnette smiled gratefully at him and leaned against Ash more. Ash was momentarily distracted as he caught sight of his newly dubbed best friend and his soulmate. Quinn looked at Ash and was surprised to see how rugged he looked with his hair so long and clothes so casual.

"Ash, what the hell happened? You look like a homeless man." Quinn joked as they came into normal hearing vicinity.

"And yet I still manage to look better than you." Ash shot back with a smirk.

"Really? I wouldn't count on it."

"Don't lie, Quinn. You know you missed my beautiful smiling face."

"Yes, just as much as I miss a splinter in my finger." He replied rolling his eyes.

Ash grinned slyly, "So, a lot, because that can be fatal."

"Ash, you're such a narcissistic asshole."

Rashel wasn't sure how to feel about Mary-Lynnette's presence. It was obvious she and Ash had fixed everything, but she couldn't get the image of Ash crying out of her mind. Quinn looked at Mary-Lynnette, but didn't say a word. He didn't need to. His animosity toward her was front and center. There was no deny what he felt.

"Come on, there are eyes everywhere. We need to get out of here." Rashel said her eyes fixing on one of Hunter's cronies flying above them.

"We have to ditch the limo. It's a dead giveaway." Ash commented getting into the limo along with the others.

"Don't worry about that." Rashel said leaning against Quinn as the vehicle started moving, "We know what we're doing. Now, tell me, where is my darling sister and her tail?"

Galen looked at Rashel in disapproval before answering, "Sara thought because of Keller's delicate state it was best that she stay on the Isle of Dragons where she is constantly protected rather than on a dangerous excursion with us."

"I bet she doesn't like that one bit." Rashel smiled slightly at the thought of her sister having to stay home because she's pregnant.

"Not at all." Poppy grinned agreeing, "You should've heard her. She was yelling and cursing up a storm."

"And Iliana stayed to continue her training." James put in.

"And Thierry?" Rashel asked though she didn't really need to.

"Obviously taking care of things back at headquarters."

"Do we know what we're doing?" Quinn asked looking around.

"In theory, yes. But, we'll make a more concrete plan when we get to Winnie's." Ash replied putting his arm around Mary-Lynnette.

They finally pulled up to the back of a house with a black dahlia painted on the door.

"Is she home?" James asked.

Before anyone could answer the door swung open and a strawberry blonde head popped out of it.

"GET IN HERE!" she yelled waving for them to get inside.

The group moved into Winnie's house and looked around. Her husband, Thackery, waved from his place at a cauldron.

"Hey, Thack, what's up?" Ash called walking toward him.

"Nothing much," he replied with an easy grin, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Thackery, is this place safe?" Rashel asked walking around the room checking the place out.

"We've all ready reinforced the wards." He called stirring.

"Oh, never mind that, Thack!" Winnie turned to them excitedly, "Do you really think you'll find the Wild Power?"

"I guess we'll find out." James replied taking a seat.

"Then we better get started." Quinn said replied resolutely.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette couldn't raise her head from the toilet bowl. She'd literally had her head in the toilet for two hours.<p>

"Mare, are you okay?" Ash asked beginning to panic. Something was up and he didn't like that she wouldn't go get checked out.

"I'm fine, Ash. It's just a stomach bug." She lied easily and continued to upchuck.

"This isn't a stomach bug, Mary-Lynnette. What's going on?" He demanded. He knew the difference between sick Mary-Lynnette and something's-bothering-me Mary-Lynnette.

She opened the door just a crack, "Look, I'm fine. It's just something is up with my stomach. I'm sure it's just being back in the world eating junk after being in the freshness of the island with home grown healthy food for three months. My stomach isn't strong enough to handle the abuse."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She smiled up at him, "No, Ash, but thank-you."

A knock at the door made Mary-Lynnette force back the nausea eating away at her.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Hey, we're getting ready to move out. You guys almost ready to go?" Rashel asked.

Mary-Lynnette shared a look with Ash. Three weeks and they still hadn't found anything. Everywhere they looked they kept coming up dry and the fights they kept getting into with Night People weren't helping anything. They had been moving city to city searching, but this was the most dangerous. Mary-Lynnette hoped nothing too bad would happen. She all ready felt terrible for being the reason Galen now sported a scar on his left temple. Finding a person with a little birth mark really was taking forever.

"We'll be ready in a minute!" Ash called.

Mary-Lynnette tried to worm into a shirt, but easily fit into her cargo pants. How Ash or anyone else didn't realize she was pregnant was beyond her. But, then again they _were_ pretty busy. They hurried into the hall of their apartment where everyone was congregated.

"Okay, New York isn't the same place it was five years ago, guys. The Night World has completely taken over here. It's going to be like a lion's den when we get out there." Ash started, "There are no free humans here and we have the problem that most of us are fugitives."

"What are we going to do? I mean…Mare could play a slave roll so it would be easy enough to hide her. And no one really knows who Poppy is when she isn't with James because she's illegal. The rest of us? Kind of notable." Rashel pointed out looking at each of them.

"Yeah, Rashel's right. She's a noted vampire hunter. You, me, Galen, and James are known Daybreakers and traitors to the Night World. How are we supposed to hide?" Quinn asked.

"And this is when you guys say, 'Ash, you are our king! We worship your awesomeness and quick thinking!'" Ash half joked.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll be saying that." Quinn replied dryly.

Ash simply grinned and walked to the safe in the office. He came back with a black case. Everyone just stared at him.

"Ooookayyyyy…What is that?"Rashel asked since no else seemed to want to ask.

Ash looked at her, "The answer to our problem."

He opened the case to reveal a bunch of vials. He picked up three of them and looked at them, "These are potions that change our features temporarily. Sara gave them to me. She said we have to divide them amongst ourselves. And they will only last four to five hours."

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," James said, "how are we supposed to find this Bianca chick? I mean, she's a human. A slave. Do we even know if she's still alive?"

Mary-Lynnette looked at the group, "Actually, because of the treaty the Night People have with Sara and the Dragonites all of her human family is to remain untouched."

They all turned to her in surprise.

"Really? How come we're only hearing about this now?" James asked.

"Well, it wasn't really relevant before."

"So, do you know where we would find her?"

"I'm guessing she's probably in her last known address." She answered with a shrug.

"Okay, what's her last known address?" Ash asked.

"It's a penthouse on Broadway." Rashel replied looking up from her phone.

"Man, it's creepy how good you are at that." Poppy said shuddering.

"Don't worry, Pixie. I'm on your side." Rashel replied with a wink.

"Okay, it's still early so none of the Night People are really awake. This being a Night World Colony they've reverted to only being up at Night." Quinn explained.

"So, we go now. Everybody has ten minutes to get ready to go." Ash handed the vials out, "I'll share with James. Quinn share with Rashel. Galen, Poppy, and Mare share that last one."

They all knew why Galen, Poppy, and Mary-Lynnette shared the last one. They were expected to be stay close to the car unless things got too intense.

No one talked as they drove. The streets were practically dead, but no one felt calm. The tension was high. Trying to do a stealth mission in the morning while the sun was up didn't feel too sneaky. They felt exposed and on maximum alert.

"Goddess, this place is like a ghost town." Rashel remarked as she parked in the alley beside the building.

No one responded to her. Ash, James, and Quinn got out of the SUV simultaneously leaving Rashel to her place in the middle of them. She'd be responsible for getting the girl, if she was the possible Wild Power, out safely. They moved up the fire escape making the least amount of noise as possible until they reached the entrance to the Penthouse suite.

They could see a dark haired woman in a large kitchen cooking.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." She said not even turning around.

The group instantly got the strange feeling that they were children. It was a normal reaction when an Old soul came around. She was physically younger than most of them, but seemed older.

"What do you mean you were wondering when we'd get here?" James asked confused.

"Sara told me you'd be coming for me." She said the words with a slight Spanish accent.

"Sara?" Ash asked even more confused.

"I'm her family. She can tell me prophecies even if she can't tell you. Oh, by the way, my name's Bianca. And you'll be needing to see this." She pulled her sleeve up to reveal a birthmark that resembles a dragon on her forearm.

"Okay, does that mean you're ready to go?" Rashel said, being the first to recover from the news.

"Yes, just give me a minute." She answered.

As soon as she was gone they started discussing.

"Can we trust her?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Ash confessed.

"Does Mary-Lynnette know?" Rashel asked.

"Yeah, I mean she was really adamant about some of our 'almost certain' candidates." James chimed in.

"I don't know." Ash said pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette was sitting in the car drumming her fingers against the steering wheel watching Poppy eat an entire container of cookies.<p>

"James is going to kill you, Poppy."

"Oh, Jamie won't be mad." Poppy lied.

Mary-Lynnette could see the start of a sugar high in Poppy's eyes. She rolled her eyes and took a moment to look out through the sunroof where Galen was pacing on the bottom of the fire escape. They'd only been gone a half an hour, but it felt like they'd been gone forever.

_*Ring* Ring*_

"Hello?" Mary-Lynnette said answering her phone.

"Mare, did you know this was the woman we were looking for?"

"Yes, Ash. Sara made me promise not to say it out loud just in case. She said you never know when you're being watched or by who. Is she there? Are you getting her?"

"Yeah, she's here. We're waiting for her to get some of her stuff. Is everything okay out there?"

"Besides Poppy eating a million cookies, yeah everything's great."

"Okay, bye, babe."

"Bye."

"Are they coming?" Poppy asked practically vibrating in her seat.

"Yeah, they should be down soon."

* * *

><p>"Are we ready to go?" Bianca asked as she neared the tall blond who was obviously in charge.<p>

"Yes, I'm Ash Redfern. This is my cousin, James, my best friend, Quinn, and his soulmate, Rashel."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm sure you all ready know, but to be polite, I'm Bianca Morales."

"Bianca, I think it's time we get out of here."

"I agree. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette felt uneasy. She was getting this really dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. Galen made a noise and jumped onto the SUV. Mary-Lynnette looked to Poppy.<p>

"He said the others are on they're way."

She could barely make out the five figures walking down the fire escape. They walked as quickly as they could, but it wasn't quick enough.

_ASH!_ Mary-Lynnette thought loudly.

_JAMIE! _Poppy called at the exact same moment.

It was too late. They were ambushed. Shifters and vampires descended on them quicker than any of them would have expected. Mary-Lynnette never saw any of them move so quickly.

Rashel was pushed from the fire escape her screams were eerily loud as she moved through the air. Galen shifted midair, swung the door open, and caught Rashel in his arms pushing her inside. James, Quinn, and Ash were fighting while still trying to get Bianca down the stairs swiftly and safely.

"Drop her, Ash! I'll catch her!" Galen called slamming a vampire into the wall and staking him.

Poppy got out of the car to help him, "Stay put, Mare!"

Rashel was still too dazed from hitting her head against one of the rails to try and get of the car.

Ash looked down and made the instant decision. He picked up Bianca as though she were a sleeping child and dropped her as a werewolf chomped down on his neck.

"_ASH!" _Mary-Lynnette screamed into his mind and aloud.

Galen caught Bianca and moved to push her into the SUV with a nearly hysterical Mary-Lynnette and a dazed Rashel. Poppy climbed into the SUV right behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Bianca answered fixing her hair, "I'm sorry about your friends."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Don't worry about them." She replied trying to push calming thoughts at Mary-Lynnette.

James barged into the driver's side and turned on the car as Quinn and Galen pulled a bleeding Ash into the backseat. Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe the amount of déjà vu she felt at that moment. It was almost identical to when Jeremy had ripped into Ash's neck all those years ago. She climbed into the backseat.

"Well…there goes my sexy body." He coughed out smiling.

"Why is it every time we're together one of us gets hurt?" she asked teasingly.

He shrugged, "Maybe it's because you're psychotic or I'm just too great of a knight." He joked gravelly as his throat began to heal.

Mary-Lynnette laughed kissing his forehead, "And I'm the psychotic one?"

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Ago:<strong>

Mary-Lynnette looked up from her notebook to an alarm ringing all through campus. She jumped up from the library at Oxford University and hurried outside. The school was being overrun by Night People attacking humans. Not just shifters and werewolves, but Circle Midnight witches, lamia, vampires, and other Night creatures as well.

She pulled a girl away from a shifter and started pulling the girl behind her as they ran. Finally, they turned into a building and Mary-Lynnette pushed the girl up against the wall.

"Are you all right?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why all these Night People are walking around."

"Night People? You know about all this? Who are you?"

"I'm Susanna Dirkly. I'm an Old Soul. Who are you?"

"I'm Mary-Lynnette Carter."

"Ash Redfern's Mary-Lynnette?"

Mary-Lynnette looked at Susanna slightly confused, "I guess. They call me that?"

"Yes, they do." She affirmed.

Mary-Lynnette nodded, "Well, Susanna, we need to get out of here."

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

Mary-Lynnette noticed how young Susanna looked. Susanna understood the look well.

"I skipped a few grades. I'm fifteen."

"Well, Susanna, it's nice to meet you. Do you have any idea why those Night People were after you?"

Susanna shook her head, "No, none."

"Well, we need to get out of here."

Mary-Lynnette grabbed Susanna's arm and ran out of the building toward her apartment pulling her cell phone out to call Ash as she ran. She could sense they were being followed and she felt the panic in the pit of her stomach.

"Pick up, pick up. Damn it, Ash, answer the goddamn phone!" she muttered running as fast as she could.

Suddenly Mary-Lynnette was slammed to the ground.

"SHIT! Susanna, run!"

Susanna turned and began running while Mary-Lynnette tried in vain to get the red-haired vampire off of her. Loud whirling sounds broke into the all ready deafening cacophony.

Ash looked down at Mary-Lynnette who was about to be killed by his cousin, Ruby. He jumped down from the helicopter's ladder and called to Jez to help Susanna up. Jez jumped down after Ash and started helping Susanna up the ladder and Morgead jumped down helping Ash take down as many Night People as they could.

Ash threw Ruby against the nearest wall and helped Mary-Lynnette to her feet and pushed her toward the helicopter. Mary-Lynnette stumbled toward the large aircraft where Jez jumped back down to help her up. Ash fought with Ruby until Morgead pulled him back toward the helicopter.

Ash climbed up the ladder and fell to his knees beside Mary-Lynnette grabbing his face into her hands.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a little bruised, but I'll be fine."

"Goddess, you scared the shit out of me." He murmured.

Mary-Lynnette smiled, "Thank-you for saving me."

He hugged her to him the bond opening up to the both of them with a crackle of static. A year was too long to be away from each other.

_I've missed you so much. _Mary-Lynnette whispered through their bond.

_Goddess, I feel like I'm seeing a ghost. Mare, I'm so sorry about what happened the last time we saw each other._

_Shush, don't worry about it. You've more than made up for it. You gave me this beautiful apartment, money, tuition, respect my wishes not to see you, and still managed to be the awesome leader I always knew you could be. Goddess, I wish you would have come for me sooner._

Ash was almost speechless. He'd been feeling like she hated him, but she'd just wanted him to be around.

_I love you, M'lin._ He kissed Mary-Lynnette with everything he had.

Mary-Lynnette let her arms wrap around his neck and pull him as closely as possible. _I love you, too, Ash._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>No, Ash and the rest of the group don't find out about the pregnancy in this chapter. You'll just have to stay tuned for that. :D


	16. Surprises

"Mare, don't you think it's time to tell Ash?" Galen asked as he, Mary-Lynnette, and Keller walked along the beach.

"Yeah, last night he asked me if I was bulimic." Mary-Lynnette sighed.

"What are you so scared of?" Keller asked resting her hands on her own protruding belly.

"I'm afraid of Ash's reaction. I mean a baby in the middle of all this craziness can't be what he wants."

"Well, he's in for a big surprise."

"Come on, we should start getting back." Galen said changing the subject.

The three of them made their way back up to the castle and into chaos. James and Mark were attempting to pull two extremely hyper vampires off of the tables in the dining hall. Mary-Lynnette and Keller shook their heads as they watched Poppy and Jade jumping and dancing from table to table.

"POPPY NORTH!" James growled after her obviously irritated.

"JADE IVORY REDFERN, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mark called sounding more panicked than angry.

"COME GET ME, MARK!" Jade called obviously making this a game.

Poppy didn't bother to answer.

"POPPY, GET OVER HERE!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO YELL AT ME!" she called back.

James wasn't really angry with Poppy. He was more irritated. He wished she'd learn to moderate her sugar intake. She knew how she got when she had too much sugar. He shouldn't have to regulate it for her. He hurried after her.

"I'M ALL READY YELLING AT YOU!" James growled exasperated, "POPPY, PLEASE! YOU NEED TO SETTLE DOWN!"

"What the heck happened?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"What do you think? Thierry called to say he's moving the rest of the soulmates and Wild Powers here and Jade and Poppy went on a sugar induced high." Rowan answered coming up with Samson.

"You should add Sara was the one who gave them the chocolate and cookies." Samson added with a low chuckle looking at his distant cousin with pity and amusement.

"Goddess, this is bad." Mary-Lynnette observed.

"Ash has had Poppy on a restricted sugar diet since the big sugar fiasco three years ago." Keller remarked.

"The hyper-ness and destruction caused that night will forever be burned into my memory." Galen said with a slight shudder.

"Do you remember the look on Thierry's face?" Kestrel asked coming up next to them.

"I don't think I've ever seen Thierry so angry. And with all the crap Ash, Morgead, and Quinn pull that's pretty crazy." Keller said shaking her head.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Let me know who wins." Mary-Lynnette said turning away from the group and heading back out.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette stood nervously outside of her apartment trying to figure out what she was going to say to Ash. How was she going to tell him? He was sitting with Phil and Petrocolus playing COD.<p>

"Ash…" she started uneasily.

Ash looked up concerned, "Yeah, Babe?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In the office?"

Ash got up slowly slightly confused, but he didn't question Mary-Lynnette as he moved. He shut and locked the door behind them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked flippantly.

"I think you should sit." Mary-Lynnette replied nervously.

"Mare, come on? What's going on? Are you leaving me again?" he replied sarcastically.

"No." she growled back.

"Then what is it? Stop acting so cryptic. It can't be that bad."

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and centered herself, "Ash, I'm pregnant."

"Haha, very funny. Come on, M'lin, you and Quinn couldn't have come up with a better prank? But, you almost had me going there with how serious and nervous you looked."

Mary-Lynnette stared at him. The uneasy smile that sat on Ash's face slowly crept off.

"You're joking, right? Mary-Lynnette, tell me this is some kind of joke." His voice was serious, but there was this undertone of panic.

"I'm sorry, Ash…."

"You've got to be kidding me. Mare, please tell me you're joking."

Ash was beginning to see spots and sway slightly.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked slightly panicked helping him into a chair.

"This isn't happening." He groaned.

Mare put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm so sorry."

"We're going to have a baby." He said slowly emotionlessly.

"Yeah," Mary-Lynnette breathed, extremely worried.

Ash swallowed and frowned, "How far along are you?"

"About three and a half to four months." She answered looking for signs of distress hoping he doesn't want her to have an abortion.

"Do you…are you…are you sure you want to have this baby? I mean, do you want a baby?"

"I thought I didn't, but Ash…I all ready love this baby. I want to keep it, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to have a baby with me?" he asked looking down.

Mary-Lynnette put her hand under his chin and tipped his face up to look at hers. She looked at him tenderly and kissed his forehead smoothing his hair back.

"Ash, I wouldn't want a baby with anyone else. I love you. And I love our child."

Ash gave her a tiny smile getting up from the chair and walked toward Mary-Lynnette placing his hands on her stomach.

"There's a little baby in here?"

Mary-Lynnette smiled slightly, "Yes, Ash, there's a little baby in here."

Ash was still reeling from the news, but there was no denying the excitement he felt. Poppy, James, Rowan, and Samson came into the office concerned since they were taking so long. The confusion was evident on everyone's face.

"Um…Ash, why do you have your hands on Mary-Lynnette's stomach?" James asked.

Ash couldn't answer. His mind was swimming and he was feeling lightheaded. The joy he was feeling was almost more than he could bear.

"We're going to have a baby." Mary-Lynnette answered grinning.

Poppy was the first to recover. She jumped up and down happily.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! GODDESS, THIS IS AMAZING NEWS! JAMIE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY COUSIN!" she twirled around happily, "I GOTTA GO TELL JADE!"

And with that both Poppy and James were gone as she tugged him out of the room to tell everyone she could the news.

Rowan chuckled, "Ash? A father? Goddess, this should be entertaining to watch."

"Hey! I'm awesome at everything else. I bet I'm going to be the best dad ever." Ash only half-joked.

"Congratulations." Samson said with a small smile.

"We better go out and announce it to the masses." Mary-Lynnette said with a happy smile.

"You mean go get our congrats. I think Poppy and Jade probably beat us to that." Ash grinned kissing her.

* * *

><p>Sara watched happily as Mary-Lynnette and Ash gushed with the others about her pregnancy. She wished she could enjoy this more, watching her distant granddaughter, but something was eating away at her. She slipped out of the group and headed back into the castle going to her room. She stepped out onto her balcony and looked out at the water.<p>

Sara was getting a bad feeling. A terrible feeling that was creeping into the core of her being. Mary-Lynnette and the others were back she should feel better. Mary-Lynnette and Ash were happy about the pregnancy. All the Wild Powers were soon going to be congregated on the Isle and under the greatest protection. Everything seemed to be going so well. But, there was still something eating away at her.

"My love, what ails you?" Drakon said walking up behind her and pulling her into his arms.

Sara frowned, "I do not know, Drakon. Something is coming."

"Lynn Etta, look at me." He said solemnly.

Sara looked up surprised to have him calling her by her birth name. A name she hadn't used for centuries. It sounded magical to her own ears. It held power and awakened an ancient strength within her very soul.

"There is the strength I was searching for." He whispered in approval.

Sara couldn't help the amused smile that split onto her face, "You always know how to pull me out of a pit don't you?"

"I have had many centuries to perfect my skills. Now, do not dwell on what you cannot see."

"But, Drakon…" she began, but saw the look on his face and groaned, "I just hate not knowing!"

"I know," he chuckled, "But, Sara, seeing visions does not mean you are all seeing. You see what the universe wants you to see."

"Yes, well, I wish the universe was more accommodating."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." She replied with a grin.

"Now, that I can do." He growled playfully kissing her.

Sara giggled before returning the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

_I love you, Drakon Drache._

_I love you, too, Lynn Etta._

The door to their bedroom swung open instantly pulling Sara and Drakon from their musing.

"Forgive me, Lady Sara, Lord Drache." Amber said bowing deeply.

"What is the cause for this intrusion?" Sara demanded. Everyone knew her room was off limits.

"Your ladyship, there has been a breach in security." Niaulu reported.

"A breach in security? That's impossible. Who could do that?"

"They aren't on the island, but they are demanding entrance. And are right at our borders." Amber jumped in.

"Who?" Drakon demanded.

Amber and Niaulu looked at him in fear.

"Red Fern, your lordship."

Sara's blood went cold.

"Which Redfern?" Drakon asked.

"It's not just_ a_ Redfern, my lord, it's _the_ Red Fern."

Drakon was confused, "What?"

Sara looked at him gravelly, "It's my father."

Drakon looked back at her in shock, "That's not possible."

Sara stared back letting him sense the fear in her.

_Everything's going to be okay, love._

_Drakon, I don't think it is._


	17. Taking the Wild Power

**Note: **For those of you who have stuck with me and read the entire story you know that I enjoy my flashbacks (lol). From the beginning I knew I wanted to add Sara's own story to this as she is originally supposed to be the main character in the final book (obviously not in mine & of course I've fashioned Sara into my own interpretation of what she would be like). Sorry if you don't like me adding it, but I feel like this is the right course.

Also! I know this chapter may seem a little confusing in some places, but bear with me. There is always a method to my madness. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memories:<strong>

Lynn Etta watched as her grandmother argued with her mother. She listened from behind a veil watching silently through a hole. She knew they were discussing her fate. She'd attacked her betrothed the day before and knew it was only a matter of time before punishment was called upon her.

"Mother, I understand that she cannot go unpunished, but Lynn Etta has never done anything like this before without provocation. Why is it all right for her to use her vampire given gifts in battle, but not to protect herself? We use magic defensively as well." Sekate asked using the only defense she could.

"It is barbaric, Sekate. We do not use such methods. Drawing blood from another like some kind of animal." Hellwise explained.

"Mother, she's a child…"

"No, she is not. At six and ten she should all ready be with her life partner and raising a family."

"You know why she is not….No one wants a half-breed…"

"It took a lot to bring about this union, Sekate. I do not think you realize this. She cannot become the leader of our people because her blood is not pure no matter how magically inclined she is. There is no other option, but for her to bind herself to a man who is worthy. The only other option is for her to live in the temples and Lynn Etta does not have the discipline to live there. She is a warrior." Hellwise's voice was filled with sadness and fondness. She didn't want to demand her granddaughter to do something she didn't want to, but it was time to grow up.

Lynn Etta couldn't believe what was coming out of her grandmother's mouth. The entire tribe knew that she was the most talented of the witches. Yet she was the one who was constantly shunned because she was a half-breed.

Lynn Etta couldn't listen any longer. She took her leave and disappeared into the forest. She sat before the shrine of Hecate and prayed to the goddess. She never prayed like the priestesses did. She prayed her way.

"Good morning, Great-Grandmother Hecate. I have come to you not as a worshipper of my great goddess, but as a kin wanting to talk and see what wisdom you could bring to a wary soul. Why do they vex me so? I am the best, Grandmother. Even as a half-breed it is obvious you have marked me. You have shown them that you have shown me favor yet they still treat me as an outsider unworthy of them. I cannot choose my parents. I cannot change who I am. But, does that give them the right to treat me as though I were something beneath them? I mean, I know I should not care, you are my goddess and I only seek your approval, but still. Does being the daughter of a vampire make me so untrustworthy? Does it make me less of a Daughter?"

"You speak to her as though she were standing right beside you." Simon said amused.

Lynn Etta jumped up and turned to look at him suspiciously, "What are you doing here, Simon?"

"I am here to see you." He replied lightly.

"You have never wanted anything to do with me before. Why the change of heart?"

Simon sighed looking completely honest, "Look, I like you, Lynn. And I do not want something bad to happen to you. I am here to warn you."

"About what?"

Before he could answer Lynn Etta heard her mother's voice.

"Lynn! Lynn Etta! Come here! Now." Sekate called trying not to cry.

Lynn Etta walked toward the sound of her mother's voice resigned wanting desperately to know what Simon knew.

"Yes, Mama?"

"The high priestess wishes to see you."

Lynn knew this was bad. Hellwise was always 'Grandmother'. For her to be addressed as Priestess meant something was wrong. The crone sat with the mother and maiden staring at Lynn Etta as she stepped inside. Lynn Etta could sense the eyes of the rest of the Inner Circle as she stood in the middle of the circle.

"Lynn Etta, we are gathered here today to discuss the attack on Darius."

"Grandmother…" she started, but Hellwise cut her off.

"What you did, Lynn Etta, was barbaric and completely against our society. And for a Circle Daybreak witch it is completely unethical."

"Grandmother, I know. It was an accident. Darius was….taunting me and I snapped."

Yes, Lynn Etta was a Circle Daybreak witch, but only because it was the only place she was accepted. Witches from Circle Twilight tolerated her, but it was mere politeness. Circle Midnight witches despised her outright.

"That is no excuse!" a deep voice called from the council, no doubt Darius's father.

"It is with a heavy heart that I carry on your punishment, but the Inner Circle has decided. No one is safe with you here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded knowing that she needed to calm down before her eyes took on that predatory shade vampires were known for.

"Many are worried for their safety." Another council member shouted.

"You are no longer welcomed." Another chimed in.

Lynn Etta kept her expression blank as she listened to words that tore her apart. The pain she felt for being the unwanted in the only family she had even known was unparallel to any other pain she could ever have.

"Silence!" Hellwise commanded. It was one word, but its power was evident in how quickly the room quieted.

"Lynn Etta, we are banishing you. You will live with your father and his people."

"NO!" Lynn Etta cried tears brimming her ever changing eyes, "Anything but that! Please, Grandmother, please!"

"Enough. Lynn Etta, show some respect for yourself."

Hellwise felt terrible banishing her granddaughter, but it was the decision of the council.

Lynn Etta gained control of herself swiftly, "When do I leave?"

"Now." A cold cruel voice came from behind her.

Lynn Etta turned to look into cold ice blue eyes, "Come. You are moving to your new destiny."

* * *

><p>The island was on lockdown. The men were outside readying themselves for a war as the women hurried the children and the old into the castle. Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe she wasn't at the borderline with Sara or Ash. She, Iliana, Bianca, and Keller had been forced to stay behind.<p>

"This is total bullshit." Keller snapped locking the door.

"What are we supposed to do Keller? Force Sara to change her mind?" Mary-Lynnette replied resignedly taking a seat near the window.

* * *

><p>"Can you see anything?" Iliana asked coming up behind her.<p>

"Not much."

"Yeah, everything on the island is visible from the castle, but only if you have the vamps superior eyesight." Keller said bitterly.

Sara was terrified. The island felt different to her as she moved down to the borderline. She stared at the messenger on her dock.

"What do you want?" she barked sounding like a queen.

"We demand entrance in the name of Red Fern."

"Red Fern has no power here." Drakon snapped from his place beside her.

"As Lynn Etta's father he has requested sanctuary."

"He is denied." Drakon said quickly before Sara could even open her mouth.

A cold cruel voice found its way into Sara's mind worming itself in.

_You cannot hide from me, daughter. You are of my flesh and blood. You are my child. I know your hopes, fears, dreams, and desires better than I know my own. Let me through and I promise none shall be harmed. If you do not I will find a way onto your island and I will drain the blood from every life you hold dear._

Sara could feel his conviction and sense the strength he possessed. She knew he had not died all those years ago like many claimed. He was biding his time and growing stronger. Sara understood her father in a way many never would. She had been his favorite child. The one child who could be just as cold and cruel as he and do exactly what he needed. He knew her well; he knew what she feared, what she enjoyed, and most of all what her weaknesses were.

"Let them pass." She whispered.

Drakon turned and looked at her angrily with surprise and shock.

"Sara…"

She waved her hands and opened the borders to her father.

"There is no other way to protect our people, Drakon."

Red Fern felt triumphant as his witches told him the shield was gone. He moved his troops forward and left many on the ship. He and his most trusted advisors, along with Alder and Garnet came onto shore.

Red Fern knew he possessed the power to control the entire vampire society. It was his birthright. It was the only gift his maternal grandmother had given him. If Hecate had been smarter she would never have done that. Just as Drakon could control the shifters, Red Fern could control the vampires. He used his telepathy to keep all of the vampires at bay while he snatched his daughter to him.

"How wonderful to see you again, Lynn Etta." He said as though this were a friendly visit instead of a hostile takeover.

Drakon glared at Red Fern, "Let her go and state your business."

"On second thought, how about I just keep Lynn Etta beside me and then state my business."

"I'd prefer if you…"

"He's keeping me for leverage, Drakon. He knows you won't try anything and keep our people at bay as long as he has a hold of me." Sara said expressionlessly, but inside she was in turmoil.

"Now, lead me to this Wild Power."

Everybody was in shock. How did he know about the Final Wild Power?

"King Red Fern." Amber said walking before him and bowing.

"You have done well, Amber. You will be greatly rewarded for your services as will Susan."

Amber smiled and bowed deeply again, "Thank-you, my king."

"AMBER! YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU!" Nialu yelled trying to attack her.

She bared her fangs and snapped, "It's time the Night World ruled. Humans will no longer dictate the way I live my life. Vermin will know who their masters are."

She sounded like a worshipper. But, Ash wasn't focused on her. He was focused on the second name Red Fern had given. Susan was a traitor?

"I would be delighted to bring you to the Wild Power, my master." She said bowing again.

She led the way and Ash, Poppy, and James found that they couldn't move. They looked at each other in shock.

"It's Red Fern. He controls the vamps. He's the first real Lamia." Galen explained.

"How do you people know this crap?" Kestrel snapped.

"It's in the books here. All the history dating back to even before the Shapeshifter's world, all the information's there. Mary-Lynnette taught me a lot."

"Yeah, but this is bad. Drakon rules over the Dragonites. They won't move without his command and Red Fern knows enough that Drakon would never endanger Sara's life. Even if it means he loses his people." Samson muttered keeping Rowan behind him.

"Move with me, vampires." Red Fern called back sounding completely bored.

They were finally able to move forward, but they could all sense the restriction. They could move, but could only follow Red Fern. They made their way toward the castle and entered.

"Where are they?" Red Fern demanded.

No one answered him. They watched as he began to choke Sara.

"She'll die and I'll find them if no one will tell me."

"Master, they are all in the ballroom." Amber put in helpfully.

Red Fern moved quickly through the castle sensing the heartbeats of the women and children locked behind the door.

"Don't kick the door." Alder put in before he could.

"And why not?" Red Fern asked with a tone of disgust.

"The door, master," Amber said hurriedly, "It has been charmed to splint when attacked. Meaning that any Night Person would be killed. The door is made with things that are lethal to us."

Red Fern looked down at Sara with sick amusement, "Now I remember why you were my favorite. You were too smart for your own good. Open it."

"I cannot." Sara answered.

He shook her violently, "Do not lie to me! You're magic is superior to all. I'll be damned if you lie to me, Lynn Etta! Un-charm it! NOW!"

"I WILL NOT!" she screamed finally finding her conviction and strength.

He took her and slammed her against the wall. Sara could taste the blood in her mouth. She felt dazed as she blinked.

"I'll open it!" Petroculus called.

"Petri, please! Don't!" Sara cried quietly.

"I'm sorry, Momma. But, he's not go…" his voice got deeper as he moved out of his shifted state back into the tall blond mix-breed he was, "-ing to kill you."

Ash stared in shock, "You aren't a little kid?"

"No."

"PETROCULUS!" Drakon roared, "Don't do it."

"I have to, Dad." He said placing his hand on the door and unlocking it.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette and Keller moved toward the door as the yelling got louder.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Keller called grabbing the door.

"Keller, stop." Mary-Lynnette commanded.

"Mare, we've got to see what the hell is going…"

They watched as the knob turned.

"I thought the door was barricaded and locked." Keller commented puzzled.

"It's supposed to be." Mary-Lynnette answered worried.

Keller and Mary-Lynnette walked back quickly ushering everyone back. They stood panicked as the door opened. The room filled with gasps. Mary-Lynnette looked in awe at the red-haired man standing with Sara. He had an uncanny resemblance to Ash in features, but his eyes were a steely gray and his hair the color of red wine. His hair reached down to mid-back in curls similar to Sara's.

"Well, if it isn't the Dragonite women." Red Fern said delighted, "I haven't seen so much strength in one room in centuries."

Mary-Lynnette could see the predatory looks on the Dragonite women. The vampires, shifters, werewolves, and witches, even the humans, looked deadly. They were readying themselves to attack.

Red Fern simply smiled, "I wouldn't do that. You need your oracle and I won't hesitate to kill her."

The oldest of the women glared at Red Fern and stayed in front of the children and younger women.

"Leave, Demon." Sabina ordered with a matriarch's voice.

"Silence, Daughter of Hellwise. I will not hesitate to kill all of you."

Sara knew Sabina was going to say something more, "Sabina, please, the children."

Understanding lit up in Sabina's eyes. It wasn't just the old in danger of Red Fern, but the young as well. She stepped back and stayed silent, but that didn't stop her from glaring in disgust at Red Fern and the others with him.

"Where is the Wild Power?"

Mare was glad that she'd sent Iliana to the back of the room well hidden with the children and extremely happy that she looked young enough to blend in. No one made a sound or even attempted to answer Red Fern's question.

"The last Wild Power was found and brought here in the last few months. I know this for a fact. Where may I find him or her?"

Amber felt disappointed in herself. This was the only thing she had been unable to give Red Fern. She did not know the identity of the Wild Power. That was when Sara started keeping things to herself and to her precious Daybreakers.

"Fine, I'll just kill all of you until someone decides to fess up." He said nonchalantly.

Bianca moved forward knowing this was her cue, "I am the Wild Power."

She stared directly into Red Fern's eyes and blocked her thoughts from him. He turned toward Adler.

"Bring her to me." He commanded. He threw Sara into Garnet's arms and glared at her, "You try anything and I swear it is the last thing you do before your people are dead. You can wield magic quickly, but not that quickly."

Sara glared up at her father terrified. Alder brought Bianca to Red Fern. He looked deep into her eyes and bit down on her wrist. He pulled back and spit her blood out. He looked at her darkly and slapped her clear across the room.

"Do you really take me for such an idiot?" He barked.

He grabbed Sara's face with two fingers on his right hand and squeezed hard, "Lynn Etta, when will you learn? Where is she?"

"I'll never tell you." She said trying to regain her courage.

"Fine, I'll taste every person here and kill them until I find the Wild Power."

The Dragonites looked around in panic and terror yet no one made a sound. Red Fern pulled a toddler to him.

"How about we start with you?"

The little girl screamed and cried begging someone to help her. No one made a move. Red Fern let his fangs descend and moved to pierce them into her small delicate neck.

"Stop!" Mary-Lynnette commanded, stepping forward.

_M'lin, what are you doing? _Ash asked through the bond, _Stay out of it!_

_No, Ash. If I don't do this everyone's going to die._

Red Fern turned and watched her with silver eyes. Mary-Lynnette pulled up her sleeve and looked at him in the eyes with the most serious look she could muster.

"I am the Wild Power."

"We'll test that theory, won't we?" he said with a malicious grin.

"Mare, don't lie! It'll just make things worse!" Ash yelled.

"I'm not lying, Ash." She said never taking her eyes from Red Fern, "I am the Wild Power."

She pushed her memories to Ash so he could see the truth. Ash was dumbfounded.

_Why didn't you tell me? _He whispered in shock through her mind.

_It was safer with you not knowing. I'm sorry._

Red Fern moved with conviction toward Mary-Lynnette making the others in the room shift.

"Stay where you are." She commanded, "This is between me and him."

Red Fern took Mary-Lynnette's offered arm and bit into her wrist. He savored the taste. It was ancient and magical. It was the blood he needed.

"You weren't lying." He said pulling away. He looked at her with a smile, "The strongest Wild Power. How beautiful."

He turned to his people, "Let's go."

He grabbed Mary-Lynnette and forced her out of the room.

"NO!" Ash screamed fighting against Red Fern's magic. He couldn't let Mary-Lynnette go. He wouldn't.

"MARE!"

Mary-Lynnette shut her eyes forcing the tears away. She wasn't going to let anyone sacrifice themselves for her, but the pain she was causing Ash was almost unbearable. Mary-Lynnette was taken onto the boat and sat silently watching as the Isle of Dragons moved out of her sight.


	18. Unsuspected Pt1

**Note: **So, I was asked when I would be done with the story…Truth be told…I don't know. Sometimes I don't have the desire to write and if I do write during those times my work isn't my best and I want to give you guys, along with myself, the best. Plus, I don't want to make these chapters too long as many people become bored and start skimming and skipping parts that may be important. So, to answer the person's question….It all depends on how long each chapter ends up being and how long it takes me to get my thoughts together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memories:<strong>

Lynn Etta was tired. She'd been sustaining herself on blood and wasn't used to just having blood. She hoped they would get there soon. Eyvind walked with her silently his piercing blue eyes watching everything. A blond boy met them a few paces further his blue eyes the same color as Eyvind.

"Master Red Fern and Queen Maya are waiting for you." He said quietly not even sparing Lynn Etta a look.

"Thank-you, Vidar." Eyvind answered moving past him.

Lynn Etta was confused, she didn't understand this. What was going on? Queen Maya? The one Grandma Hellwise triumphed over? Master Red Fern? Who was he? Lynn Etta knew she would be meeting her father, but she had no idea who he was. All her mother had told her was that he was a vampire. Eyvind had made sure to let her know he wasn't, but he also didn't tell her who was. Why would Maya and Red Fern be waiting for Eyvind?

Lynn Etta was brought into a room and pushed forward until she stood in front of a woman and man she had never seen. The woman was raven haired and her eyes, like her own, shifted colors, but other than that she and Lynn Etta shared nothing. But, the shape of Lynn's eyes and mouth were very similar to the man in front of her. They both had a cold beauty and a dangerous air to them. The man rose and walked toward her.

He walked around her inspecting her.

"She isn't much. Small little thing." He said quietly.

That instantly brought a rise in Lynn Etta. She was raised a witch and was used to speaking her mind, but intuition told her to keep shut.

"Red Fern, you forget, it is not size that matters, but skill. Our scouts say she is the best."

"You want me to raise another woman's daughter!" a high pitched voice screeched from behind them.

Lynn Etta barely had time to turn before Red Fern had met the owner of the voice and slapped her clear across the face.

"You will watch how you speak to me, Eva. And you will do as I say. This is my daughter and you will care for her as though she were your own. Am I understood?" he said in a cold voice.

Lynn Etta's breath caught. Had he just said he was _her_ father? How could this be? How could her sweet mother ever love this monster? If the stories about him were true. She quickly guarded her mind as she felt the prodding of an unfamiliar mind. She looked at Maya who smiled maliciously.

"She is smart. She will make an amazing addition to our ranks." Maya announced.

The group of vampires standing around them quickly agreed.

"She's a child, Maya. Not a weapon." A cool voice said from close by.

Lynn Etta turned to look into dark eyes that smiled back into hers.

"Theron, she is a child and a weapon." Maya conceded, "And really, Old Souls don't count when you say child."

Lynn Etta stared into the eyes of the man Maya called Theron and the vision came unbidden. She could see him with her older than they were now wearing odd clothing and smiling at each other obviously amused. She pulled out and watched him curiously. This was a man she could trust. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Lynn Etta, you will start your training tomorrow." Maya said rising, "Red Fern, take your child."

Lynn Etta and Red Fern stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"Vidar, show her around." He commanded and stormed out without another word.

"Is everyone here so friendly?" Lynn Etta asked as the others filed out.

Vidar didn't answer her question. He simply looked at her, "Come on."

He walked out leaving her to trail behind him. Lynn Etta couldn't believe how cold and quiet they all were. Were all vampires like this? She looked around wide eyed as she saw vampires ranging from the ages of 2 to 21 sitting around and talking as though they were all the same age.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"We are a tribe of mixed vampires. Both Lamia and Changelings."

"Changelings?"

"Made vampires. Theron leads them. Though many fear he will leave us before the year is out to wander."

"Vidar, your brother is looking for you." A familiar voice said from beside them.

Lynn Etta looked up into the eyes of Theron.

"But, Master Theron, I am to show Lynn Etta around."

"I will do it."

With that Vidar bowed and walked away. Lynn Etta and Theron walked silently side by side one of them breaking the silence once in a while only to ask or answer questions about the vampires and the society in which they lived.

"And this is the training compound. This is where Maya trains her demons." Theron half joked.

Lynn Etta watched in great fascination. She'd never seen this. They didn't fight with honor like the witches. They simple fought like animals in the wild, predator and prey. They looked graceful and beautiful, feral and deadly. Lynn Etta had never seen something so terribly beautiful.

She could now understand why the vampires ruled in this age. They were magnificent and lethal in battle.

"They are something else, aren't they?"

Lynn Etta looked at Theron and answered, "They are magnificent, in a very horrible way."

"Yes, that has long been the case with vampires. And soon you will join their ranks."

"I cannot do as they do."

"You are right. You will do better."

"Thank-you," she said smiling up at him.

"In there your eyes went white and milky while you looked at me. What happened? Is it true what they say about you? That you see futures?"

Lynn Etta turned and sized up Theron once more. She had always been a good judge of character and she felt that Theron was going to be a good friend for the times ahead.

"Yes, it is true."

"That means you saw something in there. Is that why you smiled? What did you see?"

"Us…as friends." Lynn Etta with a smile.

"If what I have heard about your skill is true I am glad we will be allies."

"Thank-you, Theron."

Vidar ran toward them and bowed to Theron and spoke, "I am to take the master's daughter to their home."

"Then I must leave you, Lynn Etta. But, I will see you soon."

With that he left and the warmth that had filled her in those moments was gone. Vidar walked her back to her father's home and left her alone. What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p>Thierry was in a panic when he got onto the island. He hurried the Daybreakers to their designated sleeping areas and hurried the soulmates and Wild Powers into the castle. Everyone sat together, but no one spoke as they waited for Thierry to address them. The once bustling island had become a quiet tomb.<p>

"Where's Sara?" he asked Nialu quietly away from the others.

"She has locked herself in the Goddess's Temple. "

Thierry sighed, "All right. And Ash?"

"No one has seen him since Mary-Lynnette was taken."

Thierry nodded, "Thank-you, Nialu. And Drakon?"

"Managing his people. The Dragonites are ranging from hysterical to enraged. He will meet with you as soon as he can."

Thierry once again nodded and went back to the group of soulmates who each wore different expressions none which were good.

"We have to get Mary –Lynnette back." Thierry stated.

"Of course we do. She is the Wild Power. We need her." Delos said stating the obviously.

"Not only because she's the Wild Power, dumbass." Jez snapped.

Delos looked at his cousin darkly.

"He's just pointing out the obvious, Jez." Maggie defended.

"Yeah, well what he should've said is that Mare is our friend and that's why we need to save her." Kestrel snapped back in complete agreement with Jez.

"Why are you even here? You aren't a Wild Power and you don't have a soulmate." Maggie snapped back not liking her tone at all.

"Screw you! I have all the right in the world to be here."

"Guys, please, stop fighting. Let's just agree that we're here to help someone we love, who happens to be a Wild Power." Gillian said trying to break the fight.

"Look, it doesn't matter if she's a Wild Power or not. We just don't need to be bickering amongst ourselves." Thea came in.

"She started it." Maggie mumbled.

"Enough!" Hannah said coming into the room holding the hand of a nearly hysterical Jade, "You are acting like a bunch of children. You are adults, act like it."

Everyone looked sheepishly at Hannah and mumbled apologies. Hannah helped Jade into a seat.

"We need to find a way to save Mary-Lynnette. And we need to do it now." Thierry started again without any preamble in case he was interrupted again. And with that the debate was on.

* * *

><p>Ash stared off into the ocean completely lost in his dark thoughts. Amunet sat beside him nuzzling his leg wishing he would brighten up some. She knew her master was upset, but could do nothing to better his mood.<p>

Ash couldn't believe that he'd failed Mary-Lynnette again. He loved her with all his heart and did everything he could for her, but in the end he always managed to fail her. When it mattered most he always proved how much of a crappy soulmate he was.

He sighed throwing another rock into the water. His emotions were so jumbled he no longer knew how to feel. When she was taken he'd gone into a rage, red eyes and all. And then he'd crumbled down and cried his pain out, his eyes the saddest blue. Then he'd gone cold, his eyes going black as he snapped at everyone around him. Now, he was just tired. Goddess knew what color his eyes were if they had even settled on anything.

He looked back to the castle glad to finally be away. He'd heard them calling for him. Hannah's voice was still in his ear. James, Poppy, even Galen had tried talking to him in the past three days, but he wouldn't talk. Why couldn't they just leave him alone in his grief?

"What are we going to do, Amu?" he said down to the dog at his feet.

"I didn't take you for a person who wallowed in self-pity, Redfern."

Ash ignored Quinn. He was in no mood for his crap today.

"Everyone's looking for you." He commented when Ash didn't respond.

Quinn hated to see Ash like this. It wasn't normal.

"Ash, come on. Mare would be super pissed if she saw you like this. She'd expect you to get off your ass and figure out how to save her."

"And how do you propose we do that, Quinn? How do you think we're going to get Mary-Lynnette back from one of the most lethal evil vampires on the planet?"

"We've got a plan."

* * *

><p>Drakon didn't know what to do. He could usually pull Sara out of her funk, but this time it wasn't working. He'd stopped the tears easily enough, but there she sat before the Goddess's statue praying for the third day straight. She hasn't eaten, hasn't slept, and hasn't fed. He could feel her energy and control slipping slowly away.<p>

Thierry walked up to Drakon looking at Sara.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked.

Drakon looked back to where his soulmate stood and replied, "Not good. I'm worried, Thierry. She won't eat, she won't sleep, and she won't feed. You know how dangerous that is."

"She has fasted before, Drakon. She knows how long she can go without a feeding."

"Doesn't mean I don't still worry."

"I'll talk to her."

Thierry left Hannah beside Drakon as he walked toward his oldest living friend. Sara didn't even register his existence.

"Lynn Etta, you must stop this. This will not save her." He knew that she wasn't in a state of mind to remember that she's called Sara.

"What else am I supposed to do, Theron?" She replied reverting back to their old names just like Thierry was.

"We must sit down and figure this out. Just like we used to when you were still fighting."

That made Sara smile slightly, but it quickly disappeared.

"She is in danger because of me." She whispered.

"And she will be saved by you and the rest of us. We will not abandon her."

Sara turned to him and looked at him gravely, "I just hope we're there in time."


	19. Unsuspected Pt2

**Sara's Memory**

Lynn Etta stood straight and unmoving even as the whip was drawn across her back. Goddess it hurt, but she wouldn't dare make a sound. She wouldn't give her father the satisfaction of hearing her pain. She stared directly into the pain-filled gaze of Vidar. The guilt he so easily showed to the council made Lynn want to slap him. If he were found this beating would be in vain.

"I am going to ask you again, Lynn Etta. Who helped you?" Red Fern said deadly calm.

"No one, father. It was all me." She replied emotionlessly.

"You lie!"

Lynn Etta shook in fear as his hand came down ordering more hits. She could feel the little bits of wood in the whip biting into her skin. Not deep enough to kill her, but deep enough to hurt.

All this for a few missing humans that had been captured. Children they had saved.

"Lynn Etta, this is the last time I will ask. Who helped you?"

Lynn Etta looked at her father dead in the eyes, "No one helped me, father. I did it all by myself."

Red Fern stood and slapped her clear across the room. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor wiping blood off her mouth.

"When you are ready come and find me. Until then you are locked away until I see fit. "

Vidar looked painfully at Lynn Etta and mouthed 'SORRY'. Lynn Etta shook her head slightly as if to say, 'NO WORRIES'. It wasn't the first time Red Fern beat her and she doubted it would be the last.

The room dispersed and Red Fern still hadn't moved from his place. He was watching her as she struggled to heal herself.

Red Fern finally addressed her, "They are humans. Food. Vermin. They are beneath you. I do not see why you waste your time trying to save them."

"Because it is the right thing to do." She whispered back.

He snorted, "Do you realize that if they knew what you were, my little Etta, they'd kill you simply because of _what_ you are. At least we kill them for food."

"And sport." She spat.

"To each their own. We are the predators, Lynn Etta. If they cannot keep their wits about them we must take them. Stop thinking like a witch. Haven't you learned that in this world you can only count on yourself? They shunned you, a most talented witch, because you were a Halfling. Not good enough because of what you are. It is time to learn that you only need to look out for yourself." He responded nonchalantly.

Lynn Etta watched him as he walked away from her. Was he right?

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette needed food and water…bad. She even needed blood because of the baby. She could feel its discomfort just as could feel her own depleting health and strength. Red Fern had locked her away in some mansion for the past five days. She hadn't seen anyone in all that time.<p>

Mary-Lynnette didn't have the strength to get up when she heard the door open. A comforting hand touched her head and she instantly recoiled. From the moment she stepped on that ship she'd been treated brutally. She wasn't used to such niceness from a Night Person, no matter who they were.

Ivy looked down at the malnourished body of her son's wife. She felt terrible knowing that Red Fern was starving the fetus. He did not want the Wild Power to be pregnant. But, Ivy couldn't help, but think that she was an accomplice to the death of her own grandchild.

"You need to get up." She whispered, feeling remorseful for once in her life.

"I can't." Mary-Lynnette said knowing that there was no way she could stand in the state she was in.

Ivy turned to the men at the door and quickly commanded them to take Mary-Lynnette. Vidar looked at Ivy darkly and picked the Wild Power up. He hated this. This wasn't supposed to be what happened. They weren't supposed to torture the half-breed out of the woman.

He carried Mary-Lynnette to the throne room where the council sat watching her. Mary-Lynnette tried to get a good look at the faces around her keeping the fear off her own.

"Doesn't she remind you of Sara?" someone asked.

"Yes, the same pathetic strength." Another voice laughed darkly.

The others in the room laughed. Mary-Lynnette couldn't make out faces, but she could recognize voices. If only she weren't so damn tired maybe she could decipher who their owners were. She stood there swaying back and forth from fatigue. Ruby came up behind her and kicked her hard. Mary-Lynnette fell to the ground crying out in pain. Ruby continued to kick her in the stomach and back. Mary-Lynnette continued to scream for help fearing for the baby she so desperately clung to save.

"Enough, Ruby." Garnet said emotionlessly.

Mary-Lynnette sat on the ground crying in grief and pain. She just knew the baby was dead. How could it not be? She struggled to breathe as the world disappeared around her.

* * *

><p>Ash could feel the grief coming from the bond as he and the others planned. Quinn and James watched Ash with concern.<p>

"Ash, are you okay?" James asked after a minute.

Ash covered his mouth in shock and stared at nothing. He couldn't believe what he was sensing. No. It couldn't be. They wouldn't.

"Ash…" Quinn said shaking his shoulder.

Ash just sat there staring at nothing his hands moving to rest in front of him as he stared in disbelief.

"THIERRY! THIERRY, COME HERE!" David yelled running from the room.

Thierry hurried into the room with David close behind.

"What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Ash." Galen answered.

Thierry came and put his hand on Ash's shoulder, "What's wrong, Ash?"

"It's dead." He replied deadpan.

"What's dead?" Eric asked.

Thierry grew quiet and troubled.

Ash felt tears pouring down his face as he whispered, "The baby. The baby's dead."

"That can't be!" Sara screamed as she heard what he said entering the room.

Drakon caught her before she collapsed. She started to sob uncontrollably.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" she screamed into his shoulder grief encompassing her.

She couldn't stop blaming herself for what was happening. She had had everything planned and now this. Why? Why this? Why now?

_My love, please…do not blame yourself. You need to get a hold of your emotions. We must save her before it is too late._ Drakon pleaded through the bond.

_It is all ready too late. _She whispered back, _We aren't safe. Things have changed._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Ago:<strong>

Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe how happy she was. Here she stood beside Thierry practically vibrating with excitement. She could see Rowan, Poppy, Keller, and Rashel standing as bridesmaids and Hannah, her beautiful maid of honor, standing happily waiting for her to walk down the aisle and there right across were Morgead, Galen, and Quinn with James as the best man. And there was Ash looking extremely handsome as usual.

He turned to watch her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Mary-Lynnette could feel and see all the love he felt for her and she couldn't help returning all that she saw and felt right back. The music started and there she was walking down the aisle with Thierry escorting her.

They stood in front of the Priestess. She did both the human vows and the Night World vows. Ash took the sacred knife and stared lovingly at Mary-Lynnette.

"I, Ash Capricious Redfern, vow to be there for my mate…."

The vows were lost to Mary-Lynnette as she watched Ash. She couldn't believe she was standing here marrying the one person she loved most in the world. She was marrying her soulmate. She recited her vows right back and Ash slashed her hand with the knife. Mary-Lynnette took a sharp piece of wood that was given to her and cut Ash's hand open. They held their left hands together for a minute as the Priestess cast a spell binding their destiny's together marrying them.

Ash gently took her hand and sealed the cut leaving a kiss on top of it. He sealed his wound and took the ring from Marc and placed it on Mary-Lynnette's finger. Mary-Lynnette took his ring and placed it on his finger and before the Priestess okayed the ceremony over by declaring the kiss he had her in his arms.

He held her close and kissed her gently then deepened it. He pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. The cheers from their friends behind them made her smile, but the most part they barely existed. All she could see were the happy golden eyes of her soulmate.

"I love you, Mrs. Redfern." He said with a smirk.

"I love you, too, Mr. Redfern." She replied amused.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette was jolted from her memories by the sound of a door slamming. She looked up into the face of a vampire she didn't know. He picked her up gingerly obviously not trying to jostle her too much.<p>

"Kill me." She whispered.

Mary-Lynnette watched as his blue eyes looked down at her sadly.

"I cannot."

"Why not? Please. I'm in so much pain. Just kill me."

"I'm sorry."

Vidar couldn't believe what he was doing. He wished he could kill her. Take her out of her misery. She deserved that honor. He wished that stupid spell wasn't on him forcing him to do all of Red Fern's bidding. He placed her gently on the floor of the throne room and quickly disappeared.

Mary-Lynnette knew something big was about to happen.

"KILL ME!" she screamed, "RED FERN! YOU COWARD!"

The opposite door to the throne room opened to reveal a group of hooded people. Mary-Lynnette took one look at the group and instantly knew who they were. The Night World Council. They all took their seats and sat silently as another hooded figure worked on something at a table.

The hooded figure came toward her and Mary-Lynnette could just make out grey eyes. Mary-Lynnette could sense the dark magic around this girl.

"Blaise?" she asked in shock.

Blaise Harman looked back at Mary-Lynnette, but it was like she wasn't really seeing. Almost like some type of mind control was holding her.

"Drink this." She said in a dead voice.

"NO! BLAISE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mary-Lynnette cried.

"Hold her down." She called.

Two vampires held her down as Blaise forced something vile tasting down her throat. Mary-Lynnette barely had enough strength to fight back and as soon as it was down her throat she couldn't remember what was going on. Blaise chanted the spell making the potion more permanent.

Mary-Lynnette forgot who she was, what she was doing here, and where she came from. Why was she in so much pain? Why couldn't she think straight? Who was she?

Red Fern came out of the shadows then and knelt beside Mary-Lynnette taking her into his arms.

"Please, help me. I don't know what's going on. Who am I?" Mary-Lynnette begged and whined unsure of anything.

"Don't worry, my sweet." Red Fern soothed, "I promise all of this will be over before you know it."

Red Fern let his fangs descend and Mary-Lynnette instantly recoiled seeing the monster.

"HELP ME! NO!" she screamed terrified.

Red Fern soothed her mind with his telepathy and bit into her supple neck. He drained her until the brink of death then force fed his blood back to her. Unlike other vampires he only had to exchange blood once with a victim to change them. He picked her up gently as she drifted away.

Soon…Soon he'd have the world bowing at his feet.

* * *

><p>Ash felt it almost instantly. Or rather he couldn't sense it. Where was the cord? Where was the silver cord that bound him to his soulmate? It was…gone.<p>

"THIERRY! SARA!" he screamed panicking looking for anyone to explain this to him.

Sara hurried out of her office and caught the hysterical Ash who had crumpled to the floor looking manic.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"It's Mary-Lynnette…I…I…I think she's…dead."

"What?" she breathed.

"The cord's gone. The soulmate cord."

The light in Ash's eyes started to dim right before Sara's eyes. He sobbed like a broken man. One who would never be the same again.


	20. Monarch of the Night World

**Note: **Goddess, I am bursting at the seams! I can't wait to tell you guys what happens, but I'm not going to spoil anything. I know this chapter will be confusing. I know. But, as I said before, there is ALWAYS a method to my madness. So, don't kill me. If you need anything explained to you just PM me and I'll do my best to explain what's going on without giving the plot line away. Sorry for any confusion, guys. But, I promise, it'll make sense later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory:<strong>

"You are going to do this." Maya growled standing in Lynn Etta's face.

"And who's going to make me? You?" she snapped back.

Maya slapped Sara sending her flying. Lynn Etta rose herself to her feet and looked at her angrily wiping the blood off her mouth.

"I AM _NOT _YOUR PROPERTY!" She screamed back at her grandmother, "MY VISIONS ARE _NOT_ FOR YOUR BENEFIT!"

"YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" she barked. "You think because you're Red Fern's daughter that gives you some power? You are nothing, but a slave! You are a warrior and you will obey."

Lynn Etta glared back at her and spoke through clenched teeth, "I'd rather die than listen to you."

"I would happily make that a reality." She responded.

"Enough of this," Red Fern stated from his seat, "Lynn Etta, you will join the hunting party tonight."

Lynn Etta looked up at him, her weakness showing for the first time. She knew that this was punishment for her behavior and she knew better then to question him. If she disobeyed him now he'd take something more precious from her dwindling pile of allowed freedoms.

He had a control over her. He knew what things kept her in line. She hated the way he so easily controlled her. She'd been free her entire life and now she was being controlled, by her own father. She was a slave to his will. She was a caged bird unhappily singing for her master to release her.

She bowed deeply feeling like the lowest scum, "Yes, father."

* * *

><p>Sara looked around her. The island was in mourning. They'd lost a Wild Power and a beloved member of their family all in one day. But, none was as upset as Ash Redfern. No one had seen him for days. It was as if he'd disappeared.<p>

"What are we going to do, Sara?" Thierry whispered.

Sara looked at him with sorrow filled gray eyes, "I don't know, Thierry. We've lost Mary-Lynnette. I have spent centuries planning for this day. I have waited patiently and done everything I could to keep everything a secret. Under lock and key until the last possible minute. And I have failed."

"How are we going to fix this? You know the prophecy."

"We can't fix this. Red Fern knew exactly what he was doing. If no side can win he wins. Nothing changes. Do you know the horror's that could cause in this world?" Sara replied alarmed.

"Constant chaos," Thierry said resigned.

"He loves it. It's what he craves. You and I both know that."

"But, why take Mary-Lynnette? He could have chosen any of the Wild Powers, but he chose her."

"Because she is practically defenseless. She doesn't have the blue fire."

* * *

><p>Red Fern kept a watchful eye on the body he so desperately craved to have at his side. He could all ready see the changes. Bruises healed from the delicate skin as his venom moved through her, changing her. Her skin hardened becoming as perfect and flawless as a porcelain doll's. Her lips became fuller and redder as her hair turned a deeper brown and the small curls at the end of her hair coiled tighter as the waves of her hair became thicker giving her the look of a perfect lifeless doll. He couldn't wait to see how her eyes had changed when she awakened.<p>

He couldn't wait to mold her the way he wished.

Blaise looked painfully down at Mary-Lynnette's body. She felt terrible, but she couldn't resist the spell placed upon her to do Red Fern's bidding. She'd never know a witch so powerful aside from Grandma Harman and Iliana. But, here she was…the dark haired witch keeping her in her control.

"Awaken her." He said quietly.

Blaise moved instantly as the other witch came to the other side of her. They had implanted Red Fern's false memory into Mary-Lynnette's mind as soon as she finished the change. Blaise hated that when she woke up she would remember nothing.

"Move her. We must go to the graveyard." Eldora commanded one of the men guarding the door.

This awakening was different from any Blaise had ever had to do. They were awakening a vampire who was stronger than all of them combined. They had to awaken the blue flame within her at the same time they awakened the vampire within.

Vidar carried the Wild Power outside to the graveyard and placed her between the ancient grave of Hellwise and the more recent grave of Maya. In front of that was the grave of Hecate, Witch Queen.

One other Circle Midnight witch stood beside the graves waiting patiently with the three black candles. She moved quickly placing them in a triangle shape around Mary-Lynnette's body. Blaise and Eldora took their places silently creating a tight circle.

Eldora raised her hands calling on her magic prodding the other two to do the same and in a loud voice they chanted together, "_'Troubled blood which sleeps unease; remove the cause of this disease; sleep eternal never more, awaken dark child, to the night be born. Ancient power inside thee, I call upon your power of three, find a way to help her become what she's meant to be, unlock the powers inside thee,  
>I thank thee, So mote it be. "<em>

Red Fern felt triumph as the second time they began to chant he could see the trembling of dark lashes as they tried to open. And as they began the chant one last time the eyes fluttered and a shuddering breath moved through the body. Red Fern moved swiftly knowing that the memory spell would only work if he was the first thing she saw when she awoke. He stood over her as her eyes opened. He looked down into the most perfect larkspur blue eyes that instantly took on a predatory color going from dark blue to sliver blue.

He laughed as she launched herself at him teeth bared.

"What are you going to do, Lynnette? Rip my throat out?" he chuckled looking up at her.

She hissed baring her fangs, "I told you to wait until I was comfortable with it, Red! Not just launch yourself at me."

"I figured you wouldn't have a chance to change your mind if I took you by surprise." He replied a genuine smile on his face.

"You promised." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, my sweet. But, the girls have awakened you and your magic. I told you, you were destined for greatness."

Mary-Lynnette was dazed yes, but she remembered everything that had happened before she'd been turned. Red Fern had told her of a way she could save his species. He told her about her birthright. She was the destined to sit on the vampire throne. The blue magic in her veins said so. Her wonderful vampire boyfriend. But, something was off. Something was wrong. She just didn't know what…

"Do you remember everything?" Red Fern asked nicely. He wanted to make sure he didn't make a mistake.

"Of course." Mary-Lynnette replied instantly forgetting the nagging feeling that something wasn't right, "I also remember my soulmate attacking me when he said he'd be gentle!"

She punched his arm playfully and he pulled her to a kiss.

"I'm thirsty." She whispered breathlessly when he pulled back.

"Then I guess I better get you fed. Let's go hunt." He said mischievously.

"Hunt what?" she replied disapprovingly.

"Humans, Lynnette. You're a predator now. It's time to learn how to catch your prey."

Mary-Lynnette didn't argue. She simply took him at his word. She may not approve, but he knew what he was talking about. Didn't he? Shouldn't she listen to her soulmate?

* * *

><p>Ash was drunk. Super drunk. He couldn't get up and frankly he didn't want to. He laid there chugging the bottle of gin not even listening to the voices of Quinn and James who were feeding him line after line just to get him to stop drinking.<p>

James sighed deeply and got up from the bed and opened the door as someone knocked. He looked into Hannah's grim face.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Bad." He replied bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he won't eat. He only drinks his blood because Eric manages to slip it into his alcohol. And the only sleep he gets is when he passes out from being drunk. I'm scared he's going to try something drastic, Hannah." He whispered, even though he knew Ash wasn't listening.

Hannah nodded obviously worried. She walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Ash…you need to stop this…" she said quietly.

He simply stared at her dazed not really taking in what was going on or who was talking to him.

"Ash, please…we have to find Mary-Lynnette. And we need your help to do it." She pleaded.

The first signs of awareness lit up in his eyes at the sound of Mary-Lynnette's name. But, that awareness dimmed to sadness.

"She's dead." He whispered.

"No…you don't know that, Ash. And you can't think like that. Mary-Lynnette could be out there right now looking for you and you're sitting here wallowing in self-pity when she needs you!" she snapped, sounding like a leader rather than the dotting wife of a leader she usually was.

Ash glared at her roaring, "THEN WHERE IS SHE, HANNAH! WHY CAN'T I FEEL HER? WHERE THE HELL IS THE BOND?"

Quinn and James tensed watching to make sure Ash didn't do something drastic.

"I don't know, Ash," she replied calmly pulling away to a safe distance watching his eyes turn to that of a predator's, "But, this isn't how you find out. You're only shaming Mary-Lynnette. She'd be kicking your butt right now if she could see you this way."

Ash sighed and turned away in shame. He knew he was disgracing Mary-Lynnette, but what else was he supposed to do?

"You're right."

"Good," she replied relieved, "Take a shower, sober up, and meet the team in the library in an hour. Quinn and James will stay with you to make sure you do it."

"Yes, Hannah." He replied quietly.

"Thank-you."

With that she dismissed herself and Ash stumbled off his bed. It was time to get serious. It was time to know for sure what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory<strong>

"What has gotten into you?" Vidar snapped as they hurried to the barracks.

"What are you talking about?" Lynn Etta replied rolling her eyes.

"For years you have been going on and on about treating our food respectfully and now you are out here hunting yourself?"

Lynn Etta didn't answer. She didn't want him to know that she'd been forced to do this. She didn't want him to see her weakness.

"Vidar, just stay shut and do your job." She snapped.

He nodded and they watched as she used magic to lure the people from their home. Ten people from each village they went to.

There was a child who continued to watch her and she looked away. Vidar put his hand on her shoulders.

"Go home. We've got this."

"Never again." She whispered tears in her voice as she shuddered from disgust.

"Benvolio, take them to the pens. I'm escorting the Oracle home."

It was the name her father's people had given her. Oracle. She wasn't the half-breed anymore, but she wasn't simply Lynn Etta either.

She sighed as she walked back to her home with Vidar right beside her.

"Why did you do it, Lynn? I know you, you didn't want to."

"He made me, Vidar." She whispered back.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him, "I'm so sorry, Little Lynn."

She smiled at his nickname for her, "Little Lynn? I'm not that small."

"Oh, trust me, you are." He replied with a laugh looking down at her.

She hugged him tightly, "You're a good friend, Vidar."

He pulled back and smiled, "I'll always be here for you, Lynn Etta."

"I know. Good night, Vidar." She replied kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Garnet and Ruby glared at Mary-Lynnette. Two weeks and they could see how blood thirsty this changeling was. And the way Red Fern practically fawned over her was infuriating. Mary-Lynnette walked around the Redfern Palace as though she owned it.<p>

"Lynnette, what are you doing in the throne room?" Garnet snapped.

"Red said I could." She snapped back smugly.

"Why would he say that to you?" Ruby growled back.

"Because, I'm special."

"You stupid bitch, you think he even gives a damn about you?" she snapped.

Mary-Lynnette smirked, "What, Ruby? Jealous he wants me and not you?

"Look, you little changeling brat, you better figure out who your betters are."

"Obviously not you. I'm the Wild Power. I don't hold to the same rules as you." She said looking down at Ruby, challenging her.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" she snarled.

"Touch her and you die." Red Fern said calmly from his place at the door.

Ruby instantly blanched and turned to look at Red Fern.

"Yes, sir."

"You will watch the way you speak to my soulmate." He growled.

"She's not even really…" she began.

Red Fern didn't hesitate at all. He let his hand slam across Ruby's face. How dare she? How dare she endanger this entire plan?

She looked up into his face fear written all over hers.

"I'm sorry." She said hurriedly.

"Lynnette is your new queen. You will watch how you speak to and about her."

Garnet's eyes went wide in surprise, "You can't be serious."

Red Fern looked at her, "Completely so. Bow to your new queen."

Mary-Lynnette watched smugly as Garnet and Ruby bowed at her feet. She was Queen of the Night World and no one was going to take that away from her.


	21. Queen of the Lamia?

**Note: **I am so sorry it's taken so long. I hadn't realized it has been almost a month since I posted a new chapter. Thank you, Nadia, for reminding me. Yikes. Sorry, guys again. And I'm really glad you guys like it so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory:<strong>

Lynn Etta growled at Vidar as they prepared for battle. A mock fight really. Training, but Lynn Etta took it as seriously as if he were a true opponent. Vidar slowly began to circle, Lynn Etta mirroring his movements. He launched himself at her and she caught him mid-jump and slammed him back into the wall.

She drowned out the world and focused on Vidar, but kept an eye on anyone dumb enough to jump into this fray. She attacked completely undetectable until she had him around the neck her fangs ready to pierce his skin. He grabbed her arm and threw her so she landed at his feet. Lynn Etta snarled knowing her eyes were glowing just like his were glowing back. He moved to attack, but she quickly moved to defend herself. Vidar and her sparred for a while before he made his mistake. As his fist moved she sidestepped instantly grabbing his arm and pulled it behind him pushing it up so he felt pain. He snarled in pain and growled looking at her.

"You give?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah." He muttered back clearly upset.

She smiled retracting her fangs and stepped back letting him go. She turned to go and Vidar watched.

_Whoosh!_

Lynn Etta caught him before he could grab her and slammed him to the ground. She grinned down holding his throat while the ground rumbled around them.

"Gotcha. When are you going to learn, Vidar?"

"Never, Little Lynn."

She laughed and helped him up. Clapping interrupted their fun. She turned to look at her father, his wife, and her grandmother. She watched as everyone around her bowed to them.

"Bravo, daughter. That was…inspiring."

Lynn Etta curtsied, "Thank-you, Father."

"Come. We have much to discuss." Red Fern ordered looking proudly at his daughter.

"Of course." She replied rising from her curtsy and following.

After thirty years she no longer questioned her father. She'd learned how to stand at his side as an equal and knew she was his favorite. And she certainly acted as though she was.

* * *

><p>Sara watched as her armies trained. She'd been focusing on this all month trying to get to the point where they were almost invincible. She'd taken on the duties of helping to train her warriors and it was certainly paying off. Even the fighters of Circle Daybreak had come to her and her people and learned all that they could.<p>

She leaned against the wall exhausted. She hadn't had a helpful vision all month and it was starting to take its toll. She was exhausted from looking into the future and from training so hard. She hadn't worked this hard in centuries and she wasn't in her teens anymore no matter how much she looked like a teenager.

"Mother, are you all right?" Petroculus asked coming over to her.

"Of course, Petri." She said smiling slightly.

"I really am sorry. About all of this." He whispered looking away in shame.

"It isn't your fault. This is the way it was meant to play out."

"Yeah, but I caused so much pain. And he took Mary-Lynnette."

Sara caressed his face lovingly, "Petroculus, you did what you thought was right. Never doubt what your heart tells you, my young one. We may have lost one, but you saved many more by your actions. You knew the destruction your grandfather could cause and you didn't let him. Just as Mary-Lynnette did when she allowed him to know she was the Wild Power. We will get her back. You must believe that."

He looked at his mother and smiled, "You always know the right thing to say. Even when you aren't feeling well. I love you, momma."

"As I love you, Petroculus." She replied lovingly, "Now, go on."

Petroculus walked away and turned to watch as his mother rose completely exhausted. He sighed and hurried away.

* * *

><p>Quinn hurried down into the surveillance room. He walked with precision and determination. He watched as the tech team worked on their computers and with their monitors. Four rooms filled with tech savvy Daybreakers all hidden in Thierry's mansion.<p>

"Have we found anything?" he asked the floor leader, Rose.

"No, but we're working on it, Quinn."

"Rosie, Quinn. You may want to come see this." Tempest called from his place at the main computer.

Quinn and Rose moved quickly over to where Tempest was messing with fresh images. He pointed to the thermal scanner.

"What am I looking at, Temp?" Quinn asked.

"One of our scouts found activity going on in one of the ancient Night World islands that are supposed to be deserted."

"Okay, well isn't that kind of normal considering many Night Worlders are looking for shelter?" Quinn replied not too concerned.

"Not here. Last time this place was touched was when we buried Maya. We had thermal scanners and cameras put up around the island just nowhere near the ruins or the castle since people aren't a problem. The strip of land that connected the island to the mainland was wiped out centuries ago and there's supposed to be this mega spell to keep it off the radar."

"Okay…maybe the spells wearing off." Rose started.

"Where are you going with this, Temp?" Quinn demanded. He didn't want to hear about all the bits and pieces.

"Well, we started seeing a lot of activity on the thermal scanners so we turned on the cameras. And you'll be interested to see what the cameras picked up."

That got Quinn's interest nice and quick.

"What?" he demanded moving closer to the screen.

Tempest typed quickly pulling up a video and getting it exactly to where he wanted.

"Okay, you see the people right?"

"Yes, Temp, now will you move!" Quinn growled hating the suspense Tempest was attempting to create.

"Okay, sorry." He replied zooming in and adjusting the images quality until it was directly on the person in the very front.

Quinn stared at the screen for a minute then turned and ran out pulling his phone out. He heard the click of someone answering the phone.

"Rashel?"

"What's up, John?"

" I need you to round up the team and go to the meeting room."

"All right." She said not questioning him. She hung up and hurried to get things down.

As soon as she hung up he dialed another number.

"Thierry? I need you and Ash to come down to the surveillance room. ASAP. There's something you need to see. I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

><p>Thierry walked beside Quinn quickly.<p>

"What was found?" he asked in hushed tones.

"You'll see when we get there. You have to see it to believe it." Quinn replied moving fast.

Ash stood behind them withdrawn. They'd come home a month ago and he hadn't found Susan to make her pay for betraying Mary-Lynnette. He felt useless.

"Temp, pull up that image again." Quinn ordered.

"Yes, sir." Tempest answered pushing buttons.

"What are we looking at, Temp?" Thierry asked not needing to standing back so he can see the entire screen.

"Give me one more second, your lordship." Tempest replied distractedly pulling up the image.

Thierry stared in shock, "This can't be."

"I told you you'd want to see it." Quinn remarked bitterly.

Ash stared at the screen tears filling his eyes.

"Mary-Lynnette." He whispered.

Quinn moved, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder comfortingly.

She was alive. She was a vampire. Why hadn't she come home? Ash couldn't stop the questions running through his head or the feeling of his heart breaking all over again. Where was she? What happened to the bond?

* * *

><p>Sara had never had a vision hit her so hard. She grabbed her temple and crumpled to the ground screaming. The Dragonites moved instantly, the witches putting healing charms together and wards around her. The others alert searching for the danger. Petroculous grabbed his mother.<p>

"Go get my father. Now!" he barked.

Three warriors took off in flight to find the golden dragon. But, they didn't need to. Drakon had flown directly to where they were and landed as Dragonites scattered to make room. He shifted fixing his robe made of shifter skin and hurried to Sara's side.

He held her face in his hand.

"Sara, calm." He said forcefully.

She instantly silenced her screams her eyes seeing nothing, but the white of her eyes.

"What did you see?"

Her voice took on an eerie double-voice of the spirit world.

"She has risen. You must find the link. Only then will she be saved. Only then will your world be saved."

With that she fainted. Drakon rose, taking Sara with him. He took her back to her room and laid her down, concern written all over his face.

"What was that about?" Petroculus asked as soon as his father exited the room.

"I don't know. But, we would be wise to head her words and think of them long and hard. Come we must prepare for battle."

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, it's time to wake up." Ivy stated opening up the curtains to let in the moonlight.<p>

Mary-Lynnette didn't want to get up. She felt oddly heavy.

"Majesty?" Ivy asked not looking her in the eye. It wasn't proper.

How did this little human girl come to be her superior? Ivy thought she'd been inferior for Ash, but she was actually a great ruler. She knew what she wanted. If she didn't have Red Fern whispering commands in her ear she would be a worthy queen.

Mary-Lynnette rolled over rubbing her eyes.

"I'm awake." She replied.

Ivy gasped her eyes growing wide.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

Ivy slowly pointed to her midsection. Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes and looked down her eyes growing large. She looked up at Ivy and began screaming.

"Majesty! Calm down." Ivy cried coming toward her.

Guards descended instantly coming to protect Mary-Lynnette.

"Go get, King Red Fern." Ivy commanded when she managed to calm Mary-Lynnette.

"What's going on? Am I sick? Am I going to die? I thought vampires didn't get sick!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed into her hands.

"No, your majesty, you aren't sick. We'll figure this out."

* * *

><p>Red Fern was in a panic though you could never tell by the way he order his men around and moved at his own leisurely pace. He summoned Eldora to him and walked slowly to Mary-Lynnette's suite even though he wanted to rush to her side.<p>

He opened the door to her bedroom and stepped in and Mary-Lynnette stared at him. She didn't make a move to launch herself at him, but he knew she wanted to. She was too prideful and conscious of her stature to do something so childish and weak.

He and Eldora bowed.

"Good morning, Majesty." Eldora started coming toward her asking permission to touch her, "May I?"

"Yes." Mary-Lynnette replied.

Eldora placed her hand against Mary-Lynnette's forehead and muttered a spell. She gasped and stepped away.

"What did you see?" Mary-Lynnette demanded.

Eldora bowed, "Congratulations, your majesty, you are expecting."

"Expecting? I thought made-vampires couldn't conceive!"

Mary-Lynnette knew she was panicking, but what else could she do? From what Red Fern and the others had told her she would never have children. She didn't even remember having sex.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy cried, "How can she be pregnant?"

"How far along is she?" Red Fern demanded.

"Six months." Eldora replied, "May, I speak with the both of you outside of the room, please? Queen Lynnette needs her rest. It isn't good to stress out the baby."

"No, I want to hear!"

"Lynnette, I will come and talk to you as soon as I am done. You heard Eldora. Do not stress yourself. It is not good for our child." Red Fern commanded, lying flawlessly.

Mary-Lynnette didn't like it, but she didn't argue. She nodded and watched as they all walked out into the main room of her suite.

"What's going on, Eldora? How is she still pregnant!" he whispered harshly once they were in the hall.

"I don't know. I think the fact that she's the Wild Power and Lynn Etta's descendant had something to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Red Fern, she is the Wild Power. How hard would it be to protect the infant in her womb if it was in danger? No matter if she wasn't the Wild Power at the time you tried to beat it out of her. Not to mention the child is…was half-lamia. It's stronger than we thought."

"Wait, was half lamia?" Ivy asked confused.

"Yes, was," Eldora conceded.

"What does that mean?" Red Fern demanded.

"The child as well as our queen is now Lamia."

"What!" Ivy cried in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Red Fern demanded.

"Again, she is Sara Strange's descendent. Vampire and witch blood runs through her veins biologically. Not much, but enough that when bitten by the first born Lamia…"

"It converted her blood…making her the true lamia." Red Fern finished bitterly.

"Yes. She is the new Maya."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette sat worried looking out the window waiting for Red Fern to return when she felt movement. She looked down her eyes widening as she watched her swollen stomach being pushed and prodded where one of the child's limbs moved against her womb.<p>

She slowly placed her hands against her stomach and smiled.

"Hello, baby."

The child within her moved pushing against her hands in greeting. It only took a second, but she all ready loved the baby growing within her. The one miracle she never thought she'd get to experience and there she was. Mother and child.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory:<strong>

Lynn Etta clung to Vidar's back as he walked.

"I'm dead tired and you're on my back? How cruel, Lynn Etta." He teased.

"You will not question your superior, Vidar." She teased back.

"Of course, my sweet Lynn Etta."

She giggled.

"Will you tell your father? About my proposal?"

"Of course. We are going to have a child, Vidar. Don't you think he should know of our plans to wed?"

"He will not approve." He replied worriedly.

"It is not his decision to make." She remarked lightly, but inside was irritated. She jumped down and moved to stand before him.

"I don't know…" Vidar replied looking unsure.

"Vidar, Vitany deserves a father. And I want you to be that father." She whispered caressing his cheek, "She is yours. You did help make her."

"You are right."

"I am always right. Aren't I?" she replied teasingly.

"Of course." He answered leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed back then smiled up at him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She replied caressing his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I just wanted to put in a random thought. I was talking with a friend today about Romeo and Juliet. And I've always disliked the story because Juliet was so much younger than Romeo and they fell in love after a few hours. And I've never really believed in the love at first sight thing. But, then while I was writing I thought…what if Romeo and Juliet were Night People? Then it'd make perfect sense because of the Soulmate Principle. LOL I'm so weird sometimes.

Oh! And some people will wonder why she just woke up and noticed. Well, first pregnancies for a lot of women aren't as easily detectable. And I figured if she went through the ordeals she did that the baby wouldn't have survived. But, since it did, I needed the baby to grow slowly.


	22. Baby Redfern or Baby Red Fern?

**Note: **So, I'm fighting w/ myself. I've read things about how Strange Fate is supposed to play out. And L.J. Smith makes it clear that not all the characters, even soulmates, survive. How am I supposed to decide who lives and who dies? :( I think I should honor that part of her story because what's a story without some characters dying to get an emotional response out of people? But…I don't know…I just don't want to kill off someone that has been a character someone loves. Who do you guys think I should kill off?

Oh! And Thanks, Nadia, again for reminding me. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory:<strong>

_~Theron,_

_I am a slave to my family and to my people. I have allowed my father to wield his control over me. I have allowed him to take away the one thing in my life I love above all. I know you despise being in her presence, but I need your help. I do not have the strength to walk away by myself. I have allowed myself to become a pawn. I have lost myself to the murderous traits of my vampire brethren. I must leave. For the sake of my child I must go back to the witches and you must take my darling daughter. My visions grow alarmingly worse and I fear for the world around us. I await your reply._

_~Lynn Etta_

Lynn Etta gave the note to her most trusted advisor. She knew Igor would make sure Theron, or whatever name he was using now, received the note. She could only hope he would be there soon. She placed her hands on her bulging stomach and whispered a prayer to a goddess she hadn't acknowledged in more than three decades.

* * *

><p>Ash was angrier than he'd been in quite some time. Two months and none of these incompetent witches could figure out how to get onto the island. All they could tell him that the new wards around the island where ancient and no one alive knew how to pull them down. And every message attempted to give to the Dragonites was being intercepted.<p>

He sat with the Daybreak Council as they talked.

"Why are we sitting around talking? We can only talk so much!" Delos demanded from his seat, "It is time for action. It is time we prepare for battle."

"We have prepared for battle!" Gillian called, "The problem isn't being ready to fight. We need to find a way that we don't _have_ to fight. There has to be a way to get the information we need without spilling blood."

"We've tried everything else, Jill!" Jez called.

"What is it with you vamps and always wanting to kill and fight!" Jill cried.

Rashel and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"The only thing left to do is send someone to the Dream Island." Eric conceded.

"There has to be something else. Going to the oracles' island is a death mission. Why do you think that's where they hid Aradia, Iliana, Keller, Sara, and all the other important witches!" Maggie shot back.

"I'm done having this conversation." Ash said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"I'm going to go get a flight to the Isle of Dragons. I'm going to get Drakon to help me get onto Dream Island with or without any of you."

"That's dangerous, Ash!" David yelled.

"So? Mary-Lynnette is my soulmate. All of you would do what you had to, to get your soulmate back. I'm doing all I can. You guys have all had each other. Mare and I, we've been separated at every turn. I didn't abandon her then; I'm not going to abandon her now when she really needs me. Even if she doesn't know she needs me."

"I'm with you." James said standing.

"So am I." Morgead replied standing as well.

"As am I." Samson said getting up.

Ash nodded, glad that his friends were with him. He could see the battle going on with Quinn.

"Don't worry, Quinn. You're busy here. I understand."

Quinn nodded relieved. If it weren't for his work here he'd be standing right alongside his friend.

Ash looked at James, Morgead, and Samson, "Let's go."

They said goodbye to their soulmates and readied themselves.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette finally got the handle of her Wild Power blue fire. It was incredible. Not only was she an amazing telepath, but her magic was unparallel. She also knew how to rule well. She sealed the wound she'd made on her arm and turned to smile at Red Fern who was clapping in approval.<p>

A deep pain had her doubling over. She felt it again and began to scream. She placed her hands against her stomach wondering what had the baby kicking so desperately and hard.

Eldora and Red Fern moved swiftly toward her.

"Take her to the birthing room!" she commanded.

Vidar picked her up and carried her swiftly to the birthing room. Eldora, a group of witches, and a group of female vampires waited patiently moving quickly to help. Eldora ripped her black slacks pulling them off issuing commands. Mary-Lynnette drank the elixir fed to her by one of the witches.

"What's that for?" demanded Red Fern.

"It's to stop her from healing while she gives birth and to numb the pain." Vitany answered moving swiftly away from her grandfather over to her father.

Vidar took her by the shoulders and took her out of the room.

Eldora took her place and took a deep breath.

"Your majesty, push!" she commanded.

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>Red Fern paced out in the hall. He hoped that she wouldn't remember anything once she held the child. She couldn't. He'd kill the child before he let that happened. He needed her at her best and he wasn't about to have his entire plan ruined over some child.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory<strong>

Lynn Etta looked at the old hags on the council. They were all the same. Vitany stood at her side only four years old gripping at her mother's leg.

"Yes, terrify a child by standing her amongst your council." She said darkly picking up her daughter, "It's all right, Vitany. I have you."

"Lynn Etta?" Sekate whispered from her place on the council.

Lynn Etta stared at her mother with ice cold blue eyes.

Thierry talked diplomatically with the witches until it was decided.

"There is someone who is willing to take in you and your child." One of the council members conceded.

"Who?" Lynn Etta asked.

"Me." A voice behind her said.

She turned back and looked Simon. She smiled brightly. He stood with a small child of his own.

"I would be honored if you lived in our home. Right Landon?"

"Yes, Daddy." The little boy beside him stated happily.

Lynn Etta smiled for the first time since stepping foot in her old home.

"Hello, Simon."

"Hello, Lynn Etta."

* * *

><p>Ash waited patiently for Drakon to meet with him. He knew the man was busy and he could see why. The Isle of Dragons was a flurry of activity. Security had been upped ten-fold and training was going on everywhere he looked.<p>

Drakon stepped into the room looking tired, but every bit as formidable.

"How she manages to run the entire island on her own with minimal help from me is beyond my comprehension." He said as he stepped in shaking the guys' hands, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Drakon, we need to get onto Dream Island." Ash replied jumping right to the matter at hand.

"I know," he said with a sigh, "Sara said you'd be asking me to. Come on. We must leave now. The time right before dawn is the only time we can get onto the island. Follow me."

He led them outside to a field where he shifted. Ash, James, Samson, and Morgead climbed on board the large dragon. He flew them high above the world right into the mouth of a vortex. The hidden island instantly became visible.

"Whoa…" Morgead said quietly as they flew down.

A huge glass palace stood before them. It was reflective glass and they could see themselves as they slid off. Drakon shifted.

"Dream Island has been home to oracles since the beginning of time. Nothing and everything is real here. The island is like what the human's thinks of as the Garden of Eden…I think that's the best way to describe this place."

The guys looked around in awe. The place was incredible. It was beautiful. Magnificent.

Sara walked out of the Glass Palace with the crone, the mother, and the maiden/Witch Child along with Keller.

"Welcome, we have much to discuss. Come." Sara said turning her back taking Drakon's hand and walking into the palace toward the Council room.

The Witch's Council was all ready present. Sara took her seat along with the other three women and even Keller.

"You are here to inquire about the spell on Tyragon."

Ash nods, "Yeah, I didn't know that was the name of the island, but yeah, I want to know how to get onto it."

Sara took a deep breath and started, "The spell on Tyragon is a complicated one and takes quite a long time to reverse with Circle Twilight witches because the spell to do it is a difficult one and a terrible one. A circle Midnight witch would have no problem doing such a spell because as you know, they are darker than their Twilight sisters."

"How long will the spell take to reverse?"

"Four years."

"Four years?" he replied through gritted teeth.

"The spell is ancient. It is almost unbreakable. The process to undo it is long and dangerous."

"Fine, what is it?" he said sighing.

Sara wrote down the spell and the ingredients he'd need. Ash was slightly repelled by the things on the list, but nodded not letting anything show. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, your ladyship."

* * *

><p>Four hours in labor and she was very happy and exhausted. Mary-Lynnette stared down at her beautiful son as he cooed and smiled up at her with big violet eyes. She watched as they changed to bright green and he cried out happily. She smiled down at him.<p>

"Oh, my little baby, you're so silly." She said with a light laugh.

Ivy stared at the beautiful little boy tears in eyes. His eyes are what got her. He looked so much like Ash and he had his beautiful shifting eyes and lazy cat grin. But, his dark hair was his mother's.

"He's beautiful, Mary-Lynnette." She said in awe.

Mary-Lynnette looked at Ivy and smiled tenderly, "That's the first time someone's ever called me Mary-Lynnette. Thank you. And he is. He's incredible."

"What have you decided to name him?"

"Johnathan. Johnathan Ashford Redfern."

"Why that name?" she asked, hiding her shock.

"I don't know. I had a weird dream earlier about two men named Ash and John. They were best friends and I was with them and John's wife. I was so happy there…" she said tears coming to her eyes.

Ivy wiped a tear as it came free.

"Are you not happy, Mary-Lynnette?" she asked gently, actually curious. She had begun to care for this young woman.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm missing something. "She replied sighing.

"Would you mind if I held him?" she asked, a little desperate to hold her grandson. Her first grandchild.

"Not at all."

Mary-Lynnette gently handed over Johnathan. Johnathan looked up at his grandmother and touched his mind to hers gently in greeting. His mind was bright and iridescent just like his father.

That's when Ivy made her decision. She couldn't…she wouldn't….let Red Fern destroy this child's future. She wasn't going to let him taint him. She'd tell Mary-Lynnette the truth. When she was ready. She handed Johnathan back and hurried to find the note Sara had given her.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette looked at her infant son.<p>

"You look like a fat lazy cat, you know that?" she said with a giggle breast feeding him.

A moment of de'ja vu went through Mary-Lynnette. Someone else used to remind her of a fat lazy cat. Someone who looked a lot like her son. Someone she couldn't remember. But, why not?

* * *

><p>Ash and Thierry discussed for hours until it was decided. They stood before the council.<p>

"We will have four years to prepare. Gillian, Thea, the both of you and Melusine will work on this spell. The rest of you, prepare for war."


	23. Four Year Skip!

**Note: **Thanks again for taking the time to read the story and I'm glad that you guys like it. I mean…I just started writing it and didn't even really know where I was going with it; I still kind of don't lol. I just wanted an answer since L.J. Smith was taking so long to write the actual book.

Nadia, to answer your question about the dream, I meant that Mary-Lynnette was with Ash, Quinn, and Rashel or Ash, John, and John's wife. I guess I should've said John's wife. When I read it a second time I realized the way I worded it made it sound confusing. Sorry!

**Sara's Memory:**

Lynnette, as she began to refer to herself as, walked around the island cautiously. Three months since she had sent her daughter, Vitany, her stepson, Landon, and her son, Egris, to the island to check out what's been going on. She stepped out with her fleet.

"We'll meet here in three hours time." She commanded. Just standing on the Isle of Dragons made her wary.

"Lady Strange...Lord Strange won't like it if we leave you to your own devices." One of her men stated.

She turned to look at Elijah.

"Eli, I am half vampire and have the body of a nineteen year old female warrior and the magic of ten men. I don't need your protection."

"But…Lord Sim…"

"Does not rule me and is not present to dictate my every move."

She walked away before he could say anything else. If she'd known marrying Simon would make her a slave to her husband's whims she would not have done it. It was not that he was overbearing, abusive, or unjust; he was just always trying to protect her from things she did not need to be protected from. Simon was overprotective.

She kept her dagger close at hand, her sword still in its sheath, and walked silently through the trees. She could smell Egris's blood strongly and sense his mind. But, Landon and Vitany were fainter as though they were farther away than Egris. She found her son a few miles away from a castle she was just starting to see. She'd forgotten that the island still housed many shifters. She hugged her son tightly glad that he was unharmed. He smiled up at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Mother, the dragon fed me. He and his people. I thought you told me that dragons were evil?"

Lynnette stared at her son.

"I want you to run back to the fleet, Egris. Don't stop until you get there. We will talk when I get back."

"But, Mother…" the boy looked up at her with innocent larkspur eyes, so much like his father's.

"Egris, now."

She was going to hunt down this dragon if it was the last thing she ever did.

**FOUR YEARS LATER:**

"ASH! ASH!" Jade and Maggie called as they searched.

Poppy found him first though. He was standing with David, Quinn, and Eric talking strategy.

"Ash! Guess what!" she yelled happily.

Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"THEY DID IT! THEY BROKE THE SPELL!"

Ash hadn't smiled, not once, in almost four years. Everyone gasped as he suddenly grinned, picked up Poppy, and swung her around kissing her cheek. Everyone watched stunned. Quinn and James grinned, happy to have the old Ash back. Or as much as the old Ash as they could have back.

"When do we leave?" Ash asked, turning to Thierry.

"We can leave tomorrow." He stated smiling.

Ash ran back to his room happily beginning to pack.

* * *

><p>"I hope he hasn't gotten his hopes up too high. She may not be the same person." Rashel said quietly to Hannah.<p>

"Well, we just have to hope things will get better." She answered back.

"Well, I'm not crushing his dream." Quinn stated.

James and Galen completely agreed with Quinn. Keller watched as she rocked her daughter, Rachelle. Her son Aiden running around happily.

"We'll have to tell him sometime." She remarked.

"He probably all ready knows," Morgead said, "I mean…he's not an idiot."

"Guys, we're ready to go." Jez called from the door.

The guys and Rashel got up joining Jez. Galen and Keller smiled at them wishing they could go to.

"Good luck." Keller called.

Rashel bent down and kissed her nephew's forehead along with her niece's.

"We'll need it without you there, sis." She said hugging Keller.

Keller laughed, "Get out of here."

* * *

><p>Johnathan sat angrily on the bench outside of the meeting room. He glared at Vidar with ice cold blue eyes.<p>

"Keep glaring, boy. It still isn't going to make me move ya." Vidar commented.

"I didn't even do nuffin'!" He shot back annoyed.

"If you hadn't done anything King Red Fern wouldn't have commanded me to keep ya on this bench."

Johnathan crossed his arms and sat there angrily as the doors opened, the Night World council spilling out. Mary-Lynnette stepped out smiling brightly, but it faulted when she saw Vidar and Johnathan.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"King Red Fern stated that I was to watch Johnathan. That he's to be on timeout." Vidar answered.

Mary-Lynnette got down to her son's level pushing his hair out of his face.

"What happened, Johnny?"

"I didn't do nuffin'. There's no one to pway wit in this stupid pwace!" he replied upset, "I was pwayin' wit Waven and Wed Fern saw me and he yell at me, Mommy."

Mary-Lynnette's anger rose at that. How dare he yell at her son? For playing? She took his hand.

"Come on, sweetheart."

She walked determinedly with her son back into the council room where Red Fern sat deep in discussion with other council members.

"Red Fern." She said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, my queen?" he said with a smile.

"Did you punish Johnathan for playing with Raven?" she asked darkly.

Red Fern look at her, surprised by the vehemence in her voice. He got up with a perplexed look on his face walking toward her.

"Of course I did, dear. Why wouldn't I? He was playing with a servant child, a shifter at that. We can't let the heir to the Night World throne play with riffraff."

"Because he has no one else to play with. You will not discipline my son for stupid things like that. It doesn't matter if the child was a shifter. If you don't want him to play with "servants" and people who are not of his species then I suggest you find him someone to play with. Until then keep your opinions to yourself and out of my son's head." She snapped.

Red Fern stared at her in astonishment. Never had Mary-Lynnette talked to him that way. That brat made her talk back to him. That brat made her think she could step to him that way. And even though he knew he should slap her for such a display in front of his subordinates, he didn't. He couldn't have his subjects thinking they could talk to him however they please, that they could disobey him. But, he fought to keep himself in check nonetheless.

She is the Wild Power. There were a number of things she could do to him if he pushed her buttons. He wasn't about to lose her to this ridiculous little boy. He bowed low glaring at the floor.

"Forgive me, my queen." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't let it happen again." She said threateningly turning away walking back out of the room.

Red Fern glared after the child. He needed to get rid of him before it was too late. But, how?

* * *

><p>Ash took his first step onto the island and felt his throat clogged up with tears.<p>

"JOHNATHAN! COME BACK HERE!" Ash heard a familiar voice yell, "Johnthan Ashford Redfern, get over here now!"

He looked at his friends confused.

"Was that your mom?" Quinn asked, looking perplexed.

"I think so…" Ash answered.

"Who is she yelling at?" Morgead asked.

"I don't know…"

"Ivy, leave him be!" Madder called, "Let her majesty capture the little bastard!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT, MADDY!" Ivy yelled back, a threat in her tone.

"I've never heard my mom that angry…" Ash said shocked.

"And against my mom? Wow…" James chimed him recognizing his mother's voice.

Ash felt a tug on his pants and looked down into eyes creepily similar to his.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked staring up at him.

"I'm Ash…who are you?"

"I'm Johnathan." He replied grinning.

"I'm afraid someone's looking for you, Johnathan."

Johnathan shrugged, "It not important. Who're your fwiends?"

Ash smiled, "These are my cousins, James and Jez. Jez's boyfriend, Morgead. My best friend, Quinn, and his wife, Rashel."

"Hi! I'm Johnathan." Johnathan replied smiling. He felt a sort of kinship with these people.

Morgead gave Ash a look and he nodded understanding.

"Johnathan, we need to find someone. We need to get into the castle. Can you help us?"

Johnathan nodded almost instantly. Quinn pulled Ash over to the side.

"Ash, is this really a good idea? I mean…your mom's looking for this kid. He's obviously someone important."

"What else can we do? We don't know where we're going."

"I'm just saying, we could most likely get caught with this kid."

Rashel rolled her eyes and got down to eye level with the kid. This was like when she talked to Timmy.

"Johnathan, can I call you, Johnny?"

Johnathan nodded smiling eyes going cerulean. Rashel was momentarily derailed by that. She hadn't been expecting that. And who did this kid remind her of? Why did he look so familiar? She shook her head to get her bearings.

"Well, Johnny, my friends and I, we have to get into the castle without anyone seeing us. Can you do that? Can you show us a way into the castle where no one will see us or find us?"

"Of course I can!" he said nodding vigorously, "FOWOW ME!"

Johnathan was so happy to find people who wanted to play with him. He showed them the entrance to the secret passage ways he'd found while exploring.

Ash and the others looked at each other in shock. They would never have found this without the kid. That's how well hidden it was. But, there they were following this four year old.

Johnathan moved stealthily once they were in the hall of the actual castle. Ash was amused even as he expanded his mind to make sure they weren't caught. This kid reminded him of himself when he was a kid. The kid moved quickly into the main hall.

"Johnny? There you are! I've been worried sick!"

Ash stopped. He knew that voice anywhere. He turned to look straight into larkspur blue eyes that pierced him to his very core seeing through him.

"HI, MOMMY! I want you to meet my new fwiends!" Johnathan said happily running into his mother's arms.

She picked up Johnathan swiftly. Mary-Lynnette looked around at the group smiling uncertainly.

Everyone stared back in shock. Mary-Lynnette had a kid? They all started putting two and two together as they looked back and forth between Johnathan and Ash. The resemblance was uncanny. Ash's eyes went amber as Johnathan's went green.

"Mary-Lynnette?" Ash whispered.

Mary-Lynnette smiled back uncertainly, "Yes? Do I know you?"

Mary-Lynnette felt like she should. He looked so familiar. But, where had she seen him before?

"I'm Ash…Mare…"

"You're that guy from my dreams…" she said quietly, tears filling her eyes.

Johnathan looked up at his mom feeling her mind, "Mommy, don't be sad. It's okay."

Mary-Lynnette put down her son and looked at the man before her crying silently. Johnathan went and started punching Ash.

"STOP BEIN' MEAN TO MY MOMMY!"

"Johnathan, stop!" Mary-Lynnette commanded softly.

Ash took each hit thinking he deserved it. Mary-Lynnette had given birth to their child all alone. He'd neglected to save her, to take care of her. He hadn't kept her safe. Maybe it was a good thing she couldn't remember him.

"Mary-Lynnette? I know you don't remember us. But, you need to come with us." Rashel started gently.

"What? Why would I do that?" she asked in shock.

"You're a Wild Power. You're the strongest out of the four. Red Fern wants to use your powers to force the other Wild Powers onto his side. We want to protect you and your son. Please…you have to come back with us."

"I…I can't…" she said shaking her head.

Jez stepped forward, "I know you don't remember me, but, Mare, we've known each other for a very long time. And if you took a chance to notice you'd realize I'm a Wild Power also. And I promise you what Rashel tells you is the truth."

Mary-Lynnette kept feeling like she knew these people, but how? From where? Who were they? She knew one thing for sure…she could trust them.

"All right. I'll come with you." She conceded quietly.


	24. Remember

**Sara's Memory:**

Lynnette could smell the beast. Hatred boiled down to her very core. She couldn't believe one of those abominations were still awake. She couldn't believe that thing had touched her son.

She could smell him as she moved closer. She could smell the disgusting beast.

Drakon was feeling woozy. He'd tripped and fallen on one of the silver goblets he'd stolen from the witch boat. He growled deep in his throat as he walked. Lynnette could see him from the corner of her eye. She instantly went into attack mode. She climbed the tree and cast a spell to keep him from shifting. She jumped from the tree sword drawn falling onto his back.

Drakon fell to the ground still wobbly from the silver hitting him. Lynnette quickly cut his arms. He recovered as quickly as possible and turned to face his assailant, but there was no one behind him. Lynnette stayed in the trees waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike again. She could see the blood and an inky color seeping from the cuts on his arms. It was like he didn't even feel it and she'd used silver.

The pain slowly began to seep into Drakon's mind, but instead of deterring him he roared in outrage. As he tried to shift he became even angrier when he found he could not.

"Come down, witch! I will rip you limb from limb!" he roared.

"You and what army, dragon? I will slay you before you have a chance!" she cried attacking again, dragging the sword across his back. She quickly used a torture spell and watched as he fell to his knees in pain. She put the sword against his neck.

"Coward!" Drakon turned and stared at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but he didn't let that deter him, "End my life honorable, unlike your family who took my family, face me when you kill me."

Lynnette attacked pushing him to the ground. She straddled his waist and slammed his body against the ground.

"I am no coward!"

They glared back at each other and that's when Lynnette noticed. She could feel something pulling them together. She leaned down and looked at him as he became the most important thing in the world. Drakon was instantly frightened by this. They fell into each other's minds clutching each other. She could feel him in her mind as he could feel hers. They both wrenched back forcing their minds apart.

Drakon attacked her. Lynnette fought back with all she could until she kicked him hard on the shin.

"What did you do to me!" Drakon yelled, terror in his voice.

"I didn't _do _anything! Stop fighting me!" she yelled back angrily.

"Then what the hell just happened!"

Lynnette rolled her eyes, "You are the world's biggest moron. Everyone knows about soulmate bonds."

"That's what you're saying this is?"

"_Great._ As though I weren't all ready a freak of nature. My soulmate's a dragon." She grumbled under her breath.

Drakon sighed. What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>Vitany and Vidar stood emotionless in the hidden hall watching the exchange between Mary-Lynnette and the Daybreakers. Eldora came and stood beside them.<p>

"Where's Blaise?" Vidar asked.

"She's keeping up the spell on the outside." She answered.

"Can you keep up the spell until they're gone?"

"Yes. But, they must move quickly."

"And there's no way Red Fern will come looking for her?"

"No, father, I've made sure of that." Vitany replied.

"They don't know we're here, right?"

"No. I made sure of that." Eldora spoke up.

"It's odd that Red Fern brainwashed her so well and she didn't fight them." Vitany commented.

"What is done, can be undone. And there are ways to make one more agreeable." Eldora replied mysteriously.

"You slipped a potion into her coffee this morning, didn't you?" Vidar said.

"Yes, I did." She confessed without batting an eyelash.

"Why are you helping us?" Vitany asked.

Eldora looked at her with a very serious look, "You were not the only one imprisoned, child. I have lived two centuries and I still look as though I am thirty. I want out of this curse. Helping Red Fern has made that impossible. I need the Witch Child to lift the curse. And helping you will get me that."

"Curse?"

"Yes. Now, come, before we're found." She said turning away and walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ash was depressed. He hadn't been around Mary-Lynnette or Johnathan once since they'd gotten back. He knew they'd both been asking for him. Johnathan had taken an instantly liking to Aiden and Rachelle. They'd been playing together for weeks. Ash had watched them from afar. Johnathan was blossoming here, very like his mother was blooming amongst her friends. He knew she was beginning to remember.<p>

"When are you going to make amends?" Quinn asked coming into the room.

"She's better off not remembering." Ash replied resignedly.

"Why would you think that, Ash?"

"Does she really need to remember that her soulmate and husband abandoned her in her time of need? That he hasn't been in his son's life since he was born?"

"Ash, stop. That wasn't your fault. It couldn't be helped."

"Say that to the four year old boy who doesn't know who is father is."

"So, say something, Ash! Stop being a coward!"

Ash looked at his best friend. He knew he was right, but what was he going to do.

* * *

><p>Ruby flinched as she heard Red Fern overturn another table.<p>

"WHERE IS SHE!" He roared.

The guards stepped away from Red Fern fearing for their lives.

"ONE SIMPLE ORDER AND NO ONE CAN CARRY IT OUT!" He roared eyes glowing silver.

"Red Fern, calm down, please. We'll find her." Snow, his old consort, said flinching away.

He turned his gaze on her grabbing her around the throat and slamming her against the wall.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"My king, please, I swear upon my life we will bring her back." Fiero stated bowing shaking in fear.

"No, I want to find out how the hell they got off the island!"

"Yes, my king."

"What about getting her and the boy back?" Garnet asked.

"I'll bring them back myself!" he roared.

"That is not a smart move, Red Fern." Eldora spoke as unemotionally as she always did.

"And why not, witch?" he snapped stepping toward her threateningly.

"The Daybreakers are getting larger in number. They are all searching for you. They will hunt you down like a dog. You may control the vampires. But, the others? The witches, shifters, humans, werewolves, half-breeds? They won't stop until you're dead. And remember, the Wild Powers belong to them right now. They'll unleash them before you even have a chance to blink."

"Then what do you suppose I do, Eldora. Since you seem to know so much."

"Send Vitany. She'll bring them back and in one piece."

Red Fern snorted, "Vitany?"

"She is your best warrior. She learned directly from Sara Strange. Plus, do you think they'd shun her? She's Sara's daughter. They'd accept her instantly."

Red Fern thought this over probing Eldora's mind for any signs of betrayal then nodded walking up to her so that there was barely a space between them.

"If she fails or betrays me you will be the one to pay." He threatened darkly.

* * *

><p>"Papa, I can't go!" Vitany argued as Vidar packed her bags.<p>

Vidar looked at his daughter grabbing her shoulders, "Vitany, this is your chance to be free of this place."

"But, you and Landon…"

"None of that." He commanded a sly smile creeping onto his face, "Plus, I have a surprise for you."

He opened the door to reveal Landon. Vitany made a disbelieving sound and threw herself into his arms sobbing. Red Fern had had a witch trap him into a mirror centuries ago. Landon comforted her as he himself cried. He was free!

"How can this be?" Vitany whispered disbelievingly holding his face so she could look at it.

"Eldora vouched for him. She said you needed a witch and that Landon would be the best choice to make sure you got the job done. You both must go. Get to Daybreak."

Vitany hugged her father tightly, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you or Eldora."

"Live free and right, my angel. Live your life."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette stared in confusion at the photo album in front of her. There were pictures, dozens of them, of her and that Ash guy. They were hugging and kissing, laughing and playing. She took the photo album and the other three that were in the room and carried them down to the room where she was meeting, Keller, Rashel, Poppy, and Rowan.<p>

"What is this?" she asked upon arrival.

The four other women stopped talking and looked at her.

"These pictures!" she exclaimed opening the photo albums and placing them in front of them.

They all looked at each other torn between telling their friend the truth and staying with the conviction that telling her would be Ash's responsibility.

"We have to tell her." Keller finally said.

The other's sighed and nodded.

"You and Ash are soulmates." Keller stated.

"What? That's impossible, wouldn't I know…"

"No, Ash claims that when you were changed or whatever the bond severed."

Mary-Lynnette sat down thinking.

"That ring on your finger…It's from when you and Ash got…married." Rashel put in.

"Married?" she couldn't believe it. She's married? Was that why Red Fern never touched her?

"You guys can't be right. That's ridiculous. If Ash and I were soulmates wouldn't I know it? Wouldn't he have said something?" Mary-Lynnette said in total denial.

"He didn't want to tell you because he feels like he let you down some way." Rowan put in.

"And there's something else," Poppy jumped in, "We're almost certain that Johnathan is Ash's son…"

"WHAT!" she blew up.

"He looks just like Ash when he was little." Rowan jumped in.

"Yeah, same eyes and everything, except for the brown hair. They eat the same, they talk the same, they walk the same…" Poppy chimed in, "I can't believe you haven't noticed to be perfectly honest. It's like really creepy."

"No, you guys are lying." Mary-Lynnette denied getting up and walking out of the room. There was no way in hell she was soulmates with a guy who hadn't said two words to her since they'd gotten here.

* * *

><p>Sara was slowly recovering. The last vision had been almost too powerful to bear. They needed to act and act fast.<p>

"MAMA! MAMA!" Petroculus yelled running into her bed chamber.

"What? What is it, Petroculus?" she demanded tiredly.

"They brought her back!"

"Who?"

"Mary-Lynnette!"

Sara grinned, "Really?"

"Yes!"

Sara prayed thanking her goddess. Now they'd have a fighting chance.

* * *

><p>Ash sat in his room staring at nothing. Goddess, he was depressed.<p>

A knock jolted him out of his stupor. He got up and opened the door staring in shock at the person in front of him.

"Mare?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"That people here think we're soulmates! And that you're Johnathan's father! I don't know who Johnathan's father is! Red Fern told me I was raped!"

"He made you think what? Look, we are soulmates! And Johnathan _has _to be my kid."

"That's ridiculous! It can't be because I don't remember!"

"Red Fern made you forget! Damn it, Mare, listen to me!"

"Why would Red Fern want to do that? And what? Don't you want to be my soulmate because I'm not that silly little human vermin brat anymore?"

"NO! That's ridiculous! And my Mare wouldn't go around calling humans vermin! Especially when her brother's human! And you better not be teaching my son that bullshit!"

"He's not your son! He's mine! And who are you to demand anything from me!"

"I'm your husband! And your soulmate!"

"That's not true at all!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Why wouldn't you have told me if it was true!"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes! I've missed four years of my son's life and my wife was being manipulated and hurt by some psychopathic vampire!"

"GODDESS, YOU PISS ME OFF!" she screamed losing control and kicking him in the shins.

Déjà vu flew through her and Ash stopped yelling. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Ash grabbed her around the waist and kissed her fiercely feeling complete. Finally he was whole again. Memories flooded Mary-Lynnette's mind as she melted into the kiss. Tears fell down her face as she kissed back with so much pent up emotion and passion. She felt like she found what she'd been missing.

Ash pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, wiping her tears away.

"Goddess, I missed you." Ash said his voice heavy with unshed tears.

"I love you, so much." She whispered back.

Ash grabbed her and carried her up to their room….It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Johnathan looked up at his parents. He was slightly confused.<p>

"So, he's my daddy?"

"Yes, Johnathan." Mary-Lynnette replied for the tenth time with a laugh.

Johnathan waved him down. Ash bent so he was at the same height as his son.

"You gots a lot to make up for! I'm 4! Where have ya been, crazy dude!" Johnathan said before hugging him.

Ash picked him up and laughed, kissing the side of his son's head.

"I'm sorry, big guy. I promise I won't miss another moment. I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

Mary-Lynnette looked at her men with happy tears in her eyes. This was what her family was supposed to be like. Ash pulled her to him and they hugged, finally together as a family.

* * *

><p>"THIERRY! THIERRY!" Zigsa cried look for him.<p>

"What is it, Zig?" he asked exiting his office.

"An urgent message from Lady Sara." He said handing him the note.

Thierry read it then looked at Hannah.

"What is it?" she asked.

He handed her the note and they simply stared at each other.

**IT'S TIME.**


	25. Preparations

**Note: **Alas we are cutting down to the wire. A few more chapters and I'll be done. But, thanks guys soooo much for taking the time to read the story. I didn't write this for the reviews. I just wanted an answer and felt like I should share it. But, I'm really glad that you guys have stuck by and read the whole story and that you like it. I know it's LONG lol.

And sorry about the wait. I've been working on my own book. I'm attempting to get a literary agent as well, but the ones I have written to haven't written back so I might just end up self publishing a book or something.

Oh, and I was thinking when I'm done with this story I'll do another with OCs, but I don't know. What do you guys think?

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory:<strong>

"Lynnette, I need you to wake up." Drakon whispered in her ear caressing her thigh.

"Mmm, no." she replied.

"Lynn, wake up and see what I see."

Lynnette opened her sleepy eyes to look at her loving husband, soulmate, and king. She'd spent ten years on the Oracle's Island and was so glad to be back here with him. Three months wasn't enough for her. She still craved him.

"I see a gorgeous blonde man, with the darkest eyes I've ever seen." She said lovingly, smiling up at him.

He chuckled, "No, my little angel. Look down."

Lynnette looked down at her stomach and smiled rubbing the bump.

"He's in there." She replied smiling.

"Yes, he is." Drakon agreed kissing her stomach.

"And Egris's wife just gave birth to their second child."

"Your fifth grandchild." He replied amused.

Lynnette smiled happily. Life was going exactly as she hoped.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He answered, nuzzling her neck.

A big bang jolted them from their musing.

"YOU'RE MAJESTIES! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" their advisor screamed.

They moved instantly, rising from their bed.

"It's my father." She whispered.

"We'll deal with this, Lynnette."

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette caught Iliana as she collapsed. They'd been at this for hours and only she and Delos were capable of recovering so easily. But, now even the two of them were breathing heavily.<p>

"Sara, we can't do this anymore today." Jez called.

"You need to learn how to use the blue flame together. Or this will not work." Sara replied.

"Are you sure it is supposed to turn into a kaleidoscope of colors when we have combined them properly?" Delos asked.

"Yes. It's combination of the four of you. We're done for today. But, we must talk."

They all looked at each other and nodded walking toward the meeting room. They took their seats beside their soulmates as Sara and Thierry discussed. They could all see how tense and upset Thierry and Sara were. Thierry looked up at them gravely.

"Sara, tell them." He ordered.

"The witches and I have been looking through scrolls to find anything we can about the Wild Powers, as you all know. And we've found one that may disturb you all."

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

Sara pulled out a scroll and began to read:

_The animal runs,_

_The Power too strong._

_Sacrifice must be done._

_Shifter no more_

_One with the dust._

_Greater good or greater evil._

_One death be must._

Everyone sat silently looking at each other. Did this mean what they all thought it meant?

"We have to kill a shifter to use the Wild Powers correctly and win?" Jez asked incredulously.

"When the time comes to use your gifts, yes, you must sacrifice a shifter to complete the task." Sara stated looking at them all levelly.

"How are we going to do that?!" Gillian asked.

"It shall be done." Delos said determinedly, "Even if it is me who must do it."

"It must be the four of you. At the same time you must spill the blood of a shifter."

"I don't think I could do that." Iliana said quietly face going white.

"Iliana, you are the witch child. You have a piece of our great mother within you. If she can sacrifice someone so can you."

There's nothing else we can do?" Maggie asked.

"No, there's nothing else to be done. This is how the prophecies play out."

"How do we decide who gets sacrificed?! We can't just ask someone to allow us to kill them!" Thea cried out obviously upset.

"Let's calm down, guys, any of us would give our lives to save our people. We're the highest council, we're the basis of Daybreak alongside our other world leaders," Eric started.

"But, we can't let that define who we are as individuals. Or let us forget that we have people who are willing to die for the same cause as we are." David chimed in, "We would never force someone to be sacrificed, but we also can't dictate who can and can't be sacrificed."

"The humans are right," Delos stated, "We cannot allow our personal feelings to dictate our next move. We must do what is right for the masses."

Thierry looked at them.

"This cannot be helped. As leaders we must do what we need to. I'll talk to some of the shifters. Meeting dismissed."

The room quickly dispersed. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Johnny, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang happily.<p>

"Make a wish!" Poppy cried as she continuously shot photo after photo.

Ash kept his arms around Mary-Lynnette as they watch Johnathan blow the candles on his cake out. This would be the last week they'd see him before the final battle. The Wild Powers had to be moved to the sacred grove where Hellwise's village once stood. The ritual was going to take time and goddess knew how much time they really had.

Johnathan smiled up at his parents. Ash couldn't help, but think of how blessed he was. His wife and child were with him. He'd never been happier. As they sat together talking and watching the children play Rashel brought up terrible news.

"Someone has volunteered to be our sacrifice."

"Who is it?" Ash asked grimly.

"Maggie's brother." She whispered eyes darting over to where Delos had an arm around a depressed looking Maggie.

"Miles? Why?" Keller asked.

"He said he's been depressed for years. The only woman he's ever loved is dead. And he wants to help Daybreak any way he can. And as we know, if he was meant to be with his witch they'll be together some day."

"He's really brave." Rowan whispered.

"He definitely is." Keller remarked.

"It's not about bravery." Quinn said levelly.

"What?" Jez asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about duty. And honor. It's about doing what you know you have to do." Ash finished.

"It's not his responsibility."

James chuckled, "It's not like that with guys. Some of us see something like this and instantly think, this is my duty. This is what I'm supposed to do. This is how I can be remembered. How I can contribute to my people."

"Guys are so weird." Jade said groaning.

"It isn't like that." Mare started, "He means that…some of us feel like it's our place to do our part. And sometimes doing the most difficult part shows us who we are and how strong we truly are. He's not just doing this for us, he's doing it for himself. This is how he feels is the only way he can contribute and make a difference."

"Oh…"

"When do we leave?" Morgead asked.

"Two days from now. The witch's council has gotten together with Sara Strange to open up the island."

"That's why Iliana's not here." Jez said coming to the realization, "I was wondering where she was."

"Yeah, she and Hugh left three days ago. It's a five day ritual."

"Who's going to take care of the kids while we're gone?"

"Iona and Zigsa. Along with some other people."

* * *

><p>"Sara, isn't this dangerous? I mean, there was a reason the island was hidden from view." Iliana said worriedly as she worked.<p>

"Of course it's dangerous. Nothing that was needed to be or worth doing was ever easy, Iliana."

"What's going to happen now?" she whispered.

Sara turned and looked at her levelly. "I will not lie to you. What is next to come is war. Many will die. This will not be easy. And it will not be pleasant. Many will die simply protecting you and the others. Many have all ready died protecting you."

"No offense, but…how can Hugh defend me? If things are as dangerous as you say."

Sara laughed and looked at Iliana with amusement, "Hugh isn't here for your protection, Iliana. He's here because he's your soulmate."

"What?" Iliana blinked in shock, "No way, wouldn't I know?"

"Iliana, how often do you touch Hugh? He knows because Keller and Jez pointed out how he's always around you. And I simply know."

"Hold on, are you supposed to be telling me this?"

"Not really, but I figure you aren't going to find out now that we have so many distractions. It's the end of the world, rules need to be stretched. This isn't the time for chaos, but it also is not the time for conventional rules."

Iliana nodded, "So, how do I…you know…confront him with this news?"

"Hugh is an old soul. He knows all about soulmates and he'll take the information in stride. Just grab his hand. Hold it in yours and he'll know."

Iliana nodded again and smiled at Sara.

"Thank you. For everything, Sara."

"Don't thank me, sweetheart. It is my pleasure."

* * *

><p>Redfern knew where they were going. He could sense it. As soon as Eldora told him that something had shifted in the cosmos. He knew he had to move quickly. The witches were turning on him. He could sense it. Something was happening that was rocking the loyalty of the witches.<p>

"We leave tonight." He barked.

"Where, my king?" one of his advisors asked.

"The Village of Hellwise."

The council turned to him, eyes wide. Was he crazy? No one had been into that village since the witches left it. The council had long since moved and the witches had put a spell on it to hide it from the humans.

"I want to move, now!"

Fiero ran to do his king's bidding.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette bent down in front of Johnathan, "Be a good boy for Iona and Zigsa, okay?"<p>

"Yes, mommy."

"Mommy and Daddy love you."

Johnathan giggled, "I know, Mommy. Go save da world and come home."

Mary-Lynnette smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, angel." she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you, mommy." He said hugging back.

"I love you, too." She kissed his forehead then stood up.

Ash bent down and looked at his son.

"Protect the younger ones. Okay? You're older. They look up to you and Aiden."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll protect mommy and bring her back safe to you."

"I know you will, Daddy."

Ash hugged his son.

"I love you, Johnny."

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you soon." He said getting up.

Johnathan looked up at his parents and a wave of melancholy hit him, but at the same time…pride. His parents were strong and powerful. And so was he. He could be just like them.

They looked back at him with love and adoration. The sadness was palpable as they sat down. Everyone was sad. But, the determination and hope was there too. They'd do this. They do this for peace. They'd do this for their children. They'd make this world better if it was the last thing they ever did.

* * *

><p>The Daybreakers stood together staring at what was left of Hellwise's village. The witches had preserved it. It looked incredible.<p>

"This is it." Hannah whispered.

Thierry nodded.

"I can't believe we're really here." Jill breathed. She could feel the ancient magic pulsing through the ground and the air around them.

"It's real." Morgead said quietly and in awe.

"We're really here." Jez agreed.

"And it's time for war." Delos said looking around.

Everyone nodded grimly. It was time. Whether they wanted it to be or not.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry guys. I'm taking a break from writing. Too depressed to write. I don't know when the story will be finished or if it will be.


	27. The Oracle's Last Prophecy

**Note: **Guys, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my depression and personal issues mess with my writings. I was actually going to start writing a while ago, but then I got writer's block on this story. So, hopefully you guys are still out there reading. And hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Memory:<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Lynnette snapped looking at her father.

"Just to talk." He said stepping forward.

As Red Fern stepped weapons were drawn and aimed from her side. She knew her people would never desert her in her time of need.

"Get off my island." She growled.

"Now, Lynn Etta, is that anyway to speak to your father?" Red Fern announced as though this were a normal family visit.

"I don't care." She snarled stepping toward him.

"Let us be civilized."

"Then get off of this island." Drakon said stepping beside Lynnette.

"And who are you? Her toy?" Simon scowled his weathered hands and face showing his age.

Drakon growled deep in his throat. Lynnette placed her hand against him chest.

"Calm, Drakon." She turned her glare on Simon, "No, this is my soulmate and king."

"You must leave." Lynnette said coldly.

Red Fern grabbed her. And before anyone could say another word Drakon's warriors attacked. Red Fern began moving away, but then Drakon wrenched Lynnette away. He pushed her back as Simon lunged. Lynnette didn't want either of them to die so she moved without thinking. The spell spouted from her mouth. All fighting seized.

She opened her mouth her voice ringing with otherworldly power, "Dragon Island is neutral land. BE GONE!"

She waved her arm and she watched as bodies flew back.

"Death beholds anyone who tries to kill Dragonites or sway their powers."

Drakon looked at her and smiled.

"Keeping us distant from the Night Worlders?" he said playfully.

"We are Night Worlders. But, I don't want conflict here. I've lived my life with conflict and don't want to deal with it anymore.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette couldn't breathe. She looked up to see the instant change in the sky. Shifters flew swiftly through the magic barrier. She and her team ran forward to meet the group that had descended. Sara Strange stood there with a large group of hawk shifters. Her face was grim and the shifters turned to Drakon and Galen bowing deeply before disappearing back into the sky.<p>

"What's going on?" Thierry demanded from his place.

Sara and Drakon looked at him.

"Prepare your troops." was all Drakon said before he began issuing commands.

"Who are they sending first?" Keller asked Galen.

"Shifters. The bigger ones who want power are following the Dragons." he said his voice troubled.

"We have to get the Wild Powers to the Source of Power." Sara said grimly walking toward them.

"And after that?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Werewolves. Then vampires and witches."

"Doesn't Drakon and Galen have control of the shifters?" Iliana asked gripping Hugh's hand.

"Yes, but first I have to break the control spell that's on them."

"Can't I do that?" Iliana asked stepping toward Sara.

"You need to go with the others, my child. And I must lead you there."

Mary-Lynnette looked at Sara then pulled her to the side, "What are you hiding?"

Sara sighed, "You remember long ago when Thierry told us that a Dragon Shifter told us that what had awakened him was a witch who was not a witch?"

"Yeah."

"He's talking about Nyxcate Harman."

"Who's Nyxcate Harman?" Mary-Lynnette asked confused.

"Nyxcate Harman was born Nyxcate Rasmussen-Redfern."

Mary-Lynnette looked at her confused.

"Nyxcate was the child of Jasper Rasmussen and Ivy Redfern. She is the younger half-sister of Ash, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade and also the half-sister of James Rasmussen."

"What? We've never heard about this." Mary-Lynnette exclaimed in shock.

"Because Ivy and Jasper hid it so well. How would that go if the Night World found out that Ivy had an affair with Jasper? Why do you think Ivy and Maddy hate each other so much? Jasper loves Maddy and Ivy. It's a weird incident from when they were young. So, during a time of weakness they made a child."

"Okay...hold on, but her last name is Harman..." Mary-Lynnette was so confused.

"Nyxcate grew up with witches. Raised with magic that had been awakened in her by force."

"Hold on...what?"

"Nyxcate's bloodline leads her back to Mauve Harman and even further to Hellwise and Hecate. They found a spell that would awaken the magic in her blood, but would not change her species. So..."

"A witch who is not a witch." Mary-Lynnette replied slowly and in awe.

"Apparently Red Fern has found a way to use her." Sara said with a frown.

"We have to find her..." I said quietly.

"No," Sara countered sharply, "Don't you dare. Your job is to go and do what you must as the Wild Power. My job is to deal with Red Fern and this Fey."

"That's why we can't use Thierry, Drakon, Shadow, and Iliana to control the species. The spells aren't being controlled by a witch."

"Right. The spells are being controlled by a Fey."

"What's a Fey?"

"A Fey is something that can use an unlimited amount of magic without perishing."

"So, she's unbeatable." Mary-Lynnette whispered.

"No, everything in this mortal realm has a weakness and a chance at death. We just have to find out what it is."

"The Iron Stake." Mary-Lynnette said before Sara.

Sara nodded, "It's the only weapon that could kill someone like Nyxcate."

"Do you know where it is?" I asked frowning.

"Of course I do. The question isn't about if I know where it is. The question is how do I get to it in the middle of this war?"

"Take Thierry. And Hannah. They'll help you as much as possible."

"Be careful, Little Lynn."

"You too, Grandma."

They hugged and Mary-Lynnette went up to Ash who looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked eyes worried.

"Are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm always ready."

They embraced, their minds linking as easily as their bodies.

_Goddess, I'm so worried about you, Mary-Lynnette. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you._

_You won't. Be careful, Ash. _she was more worried about him than herself.

"When did you become such a worrier?" he said amused.

"When we became equals."

"We've always been equals, M'lin." he said looking down at her, eyes a serious brown, "Now, you're even stronger than I am."

She caressed his cheek and whispered, "I like the sound of that. We're equals. Neither of us greater or weaker than the other."

She completely ignored his words about her being stronger than him. She was a vampire and she was a Wild Power, but she didn't feel like she was as strong as everyone claimed her to be. She still felt like Mary-Lynnette, just a little more sturdy.

A long low whistle rang through out the clearing making Mary-Lynnette and Ash look up. All the soulmates moved forward just as Rashel, Keller, and Galen broke through the trees. Quinn came up behind them dark eyes glaring.

"They're moving quickly. We have to get the Wild Powers out of here." Quinn announced as soon as he was through the trees.

* * *

><p>The Wild Powers moved quickly with their Soulmates following Petroculus as he led them through the castle's lower levels. They could see where cave stone met castle. They could hear the start of the war outside. They were all tense as they walked.<p>

Petroculus turned to look at them.

"Follow the tunnels. Iliana will being to glow when you are going in the right way."

"You aren't coming with us?" Maggie asked slightly shocked.

"My journey with you ends here. Good luck, Daybreakers."

Ash nodded, "Good luck, Petroculus. And tell the other the same. From all of us."

Petroculus nodded leaving them.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood beside Nialu. They watched as the shifters came into view.<p>

"You ready for this?" Nialu asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"And the Daybreakers?"

Quinn smirked, "You tell me."

Nialu looked behind him, his eyes widening. He hadn't realize so many Daybreakers had been moved here. He could see the determined look in their eyes as they stood side beside the Dragonites.

"Trust me, Nialu. We're ready. We've been preparing for this for a very long time."

With that, they got themselves prepared. They waited and waited until the Night Worlders were right on top of them.

"ATTACK!" Nialu yelled just as Drakon's roar rang through the sky.

Their warriors attacked full force. This was it.

* * *

><p>Sara, Thierry, and Hannah moved quickly through the castle trying to find the Iron Stake. Hannah spotted it before they did.<p>

"LOOK!" she yelled pointing.

Sara and Thierry ran toward it. Sara took it out of it's glass. She held it in her eyes and looked at Thierry. Thierry nodded and smiled slightly.

"Let's go." Sara said heading off.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A cold voice said from behind them.

They all turned to look at Red Fern. Behind him stood two hooded figures.

"And why wouldn't I?" Sara replied glaring.

He laughed, "You really think this is going to end differently then any other time you've tried to take me on, Lynn Etta? I made you. I am your master. You would never go against me."

"No, father, you are not my master. You are my father. And I have realized that it is time to stop fearing you. I will kill you. Even if it kills me."

Sara handed Thierry the stake and turned to her father devastating herself of her cloak. Thierry had never seen two beings so equally matched in strength, but so different in skill. Sara had centuries of fighting on her side, but it was no match for Red Fern's strength in years. It was like watching to giant ancient cats fighting eat other. Sara's nails teared through Red Fern's cheek as his hand landed a blow against her chest. They fought for sometime. Red Fern was swaying back and forth and Sara's eyes glowed as she gripped him. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. Sara's hands glowed with power as she sunk her teeth into Red Fern's neck. They could all feel his life force leaving his body. Sara's body trembled with the death of her father.

Thierry and one of the cloaked beings sensed what was happening and moved forward.

"NO, SARA!" Thierry yelled.

Eldora ran toward her.

"THE ORACLE WILL DIE, VIDAR HELP ME!" she screamed.

But, Sara had chosen her path. The Oracle's voice rang through their minds strong her magic holding them back.

_"This is not your choice! Stay back! This is my decision! It is time to dispose of both of us! It is time for the ancients to go and allow our children to teach the modern and ancient ways to work together."_

Vidar hugged Eldora to him and she helped him as he sobbed. Thierry watched, eyes wide as his oldest friend died before his very eyes.

Sara let go of Red Fern's body as she slumped to the ground breathing heavily. Tears welled up in everyone's eyes, but nothing prepared them for the sound coming from outside the walls. It was a sound so filled with pain that it resonated through the very hearts of every being. No one moved on the battlefield. No one said a thing. All they could do was watch as the gold dragon roared with such anguish and torment. The Dragonites looked on in pain and fear as their king landed on the ground shifting. But, that was even worse, hearing the broken man sob with such fever that no one could look upon him without feeling grief. The misery there was of such great magnitude that tears roll downed the faces of Daybreakers, Dragonites, and Night Worlders alike.

"SARA!" he roared sobbing uncontrollably.

Sara looked up into Thierry's eyes, "Drakon." she managed to choke out.

Thierry nodded picking her up gently and hurrying her outside. Thierry was shocked to hear how silent it had grown. Almost as if the world had ended.

"Drakon." she called quietly.

Everyone looked at the Oracle and they all fell to their knees. Drakon sobbed uncontrollably, but he could never disobey a direct order from his soulmate.

"My love." he was able to choke out.

The soulmates still stood staring at Drakon and Sara. Then they looked at their other halves. Was this what their soulmate dying would look like? Is that how they would feel? Poppy buried her face into James's chest sobbing feeling the emotions coming from Drakon and Sara as though they were her own.

Sara's voice was faint, but she managed to say what she needed to. Her final prophecy.

"By night's eye you will all rise. By day's eye you will fall. Evil or good shall be demised. The witch who was made my hate, will never be controlled. Especially as you control her fate."

Sara caressed his cheek with what strength she had left. Her eyes finally turned the shade they would have been if her eyes hadn't changed with her moods. They were a deep gray.

_My love, how am I supposed to live without you? Please, please, don't leave me._ Drakon sobbed as he looked down at her.

_My heart, it is time. I have been here long enough. My wise, strong husband. My soul. Lead them. Lead them to victory. Then join me in the Goddess's Realm._

_I love you, Lynn Etta. Don't leave me._

_Drakon, I must. Do not cry my love. For we will be together soon._

_I love you, my soul._

_I love you, my other half._

_Goodbye, my love._

_I will join you once we win this battle, my queen._

_Do that, my king. And join me in our eternal happiness._

With one final jerk and a shaky breath Sara Strange died. No one said a word. No one said a thing. But, the emotions running through all of them were the same. The strongest of the Night People was now dead.


	28. War

**A/N: **Hey, guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been pretty busy and I really haven't had any inspiration at all to work on this story, but today I've got it and I'm hoping this ends in a way you like. There's about 1 to 2 chapters after this one. And I'm hoping they'll come out back to back so I don't have to worry about it. Again, I'm sorry it's been so long.

Also there might be many errors. I really didn't get a chance to edit. I'm leaving the UK in the morning and the time just disappeared on me. If the mistakes are huge let me know and I'll go back and fix them. Again sorry how long this update has taken. There is no excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Final Memory<br>**Sara could hear Ivy screaming in pain as she went into labor. Sara frowned and stepped outside, watching the Redfern children and young James running around.

"Lady Sara?" Ash asked, his eyes a green tinted yellow, filled with concern.

Sara turned her warm violet eyes toward him, "Yes, Little one?"

"Is my Mommy okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course, my child." she said quietly, ruffling his ash blond hair, "Do not worry so."

He nodded, "What's happening to her?"

"She's...taking care of an issue." she replied.

"Dad said she was having a baby. Is that true?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, my little one." she replied.

"Will I have a baby brother or sister?" he asked.

"Perhaps." Sara replied.

Knowing that the circumstances of the child staying alive fell on whether the child looked like Ivy or Jasper. That's why she was here. She would take her away into hiding. She wouldn't let Alder kill the poor child.

"Lady Sara?" A witch called stepping outside.

Sara kissed Ash's forehead and followed the witch inside. Aspen stepped forward holding the infant in his arms and handing her over to Sara.

"You must hurry. Alder has all ready called for the council to meet. We must be rid of the child before he comes back." he said panicked.

Sara nodded and disappeared with the child into the night. She had entrusted the child with Grandma Harman and she watched as they changed the child, the ceremony obviously painful to the child. She handed Edgith a necklace.

"Put that around her neck. Make sure that she never takes it off for then they shall be able to find her. Edgith, please. This child is important. Her survival necessary."

Edgith nodded, "Of course, Sara. I understand."

She walked over and kissed the child's forehead speaking a prophecy she knew was being written down, "A child condemned by blood, a witch made by blood. Power that feeds on blood, love her or be destroyed by the power in her blood. You are strength little one. You are power."

Sara said her goodbyes and hurried back to her home. She hurriedly packed her things, having made up her mind to disappear from the Night World forever. As she moved toward the door she heard the tell tale signs of someone kicking in the door. She turned and ran in the opposite direction, climbing out of the window and running down the fire escape. She could hear her assaliants chasing her, only a few paces behind her. She hoped over the side and dropped down, landing on her feed, crouched, before standing up and taking off at a run once more.

She charged into figures who moved in front of her, using her magic to send them sailing away from her. She continued running, wishing her legs were longer as her body slammed against a brick wall. She groaned and spit blood out of her mouth. She glared at the werewolf who was snapping its jaws in her direction. She bared her fangs.

"Enough, Kevin." a high pitched voice commanded.

Sara looked up to the owner seeing one of her distant cousins standing at her father's side along with her grandmother.

"Lynn Etta, it has been too long." his father greeted.

"Where is the child?" Maya demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she growled back.

"Really?" Maya sneered, "How stupid do you think we are? What other reason would you have to be on the mainland, Sara Strange?"

"Family visits. Business to attend to. You pick."

"Don't play coy, I saw you leaving the island." Lily chimed in eagerly, obviously wanting to get on Maya and Red Fern's good side.

"Is it illegal to leave islands?" she replied, sarcasm seeping into her words.

"No, but a secret meeting onto an island you clearly despise is quite interesting, don't you think?" Maya replied too casually.

"No, Maya, I do not believe so seeing as I have family there." she replied, using the same tone.

"Why did you run from us then?" Hunter demanded.

"One tends to run when being chased." Sara spat, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Enough of this." Lily spat, "Where is the Rasmussen child?"

"Even if I knew what you were talking about, which I do not, I wouldn't tell you." she replied.

"Lynn Etta," Red Fern said darkly amused, "you can never make anything easy can you?"

He snapped his fingers and Sara felt as though she couldn't breath. She teared at her neck, gasping for breath as Red Fern moved forward. She felt herself fall to her knees, tears rolling down her face as her consciousness grew warier and warier.

"You are of my blood. I will always control you." he growled.

Sara's eyes glowed as the rest of her charged with magical energy. Her voice took on an otherworldly continence.

"I am the daughter of Hellwise. None shall control me." she said as magic burst forth from her. It threw others back pressed Red Fern against a wall as Sara rose to her feet, "You will no longer command me as you command your hoards of vampires."

The sound of something breaking filled the air and Sara stared down at her father, no pity in her eyes.

"Death comes to those who seek it." she said before walking away. She collapsed a few blocks away awaking to the dark eyes of Thierry Descouedres and a white streak in her raven hair. "The time of Darkness will be upon us soon, Theorn. Be prepared."

* * *

><p>Azalea Rasmussen stared at the lamia girl whose eyes had gone back to their naturally grey eyes. Her chocolate curls bounced around her as she turned to face the witch at her side calling her name.<p>

"What happened, Nyxcate?" the witch asked gently.

"Red Fern is dead. As is Sara Strange. Their deaths have interupted my spell." she said quietly.

"Then start it again." Azalea commanded.

The girl fixed a glare on Azalea, "I will. When I've replenished my blood supply."

The witch pushed a human girl toward Nyxcate who grabbed the girl and sank her fangs into her, draining the girl in seconds. She had gone through four humans before she focused her magic on controlling her armies. She flinched as she felt the grief in many of them. This wasn't how she'd imagined her life. But, this was her destiny. She had been made this way to help the Night World prevail. She was Lamia. And Lamia ruled and needed to continue to do so.

* * *

><p>Drakon picked up Sara's body and carried her into the castle, laying her down on the long table. Red Fern's body had been taken by the Night Worlders. The blood that had been spilled turning black on the ground. He shut her eyes and covered her body with a black fleece embellished with the symbols of the night.<p>

"Drakon, the Night Worlders will not hold off for long." Nialu said quietly.

"She deserves to be mourned properly by me, Nialu." Drakon growled.

"Then mourn her in remembering the way her sword sliced through those who opposed her. Avenge her by killing as many of those traitors as you can. Love her as she loved all. Give mercy to those she would have shown mercy. Make her final moments mean something more than heartbreak."

Drakon nodded, Nialu's words ringing truer for him than anything else in the world.

"You are right, my friend."

Drakon rose to his feet and gripped his sword. "Let us remind them of why the Dragonites are known for their formidable leaders."

He placed a final kiss on his beloved's corpse before heading out. The fighting had all ready begun. Drakon could see limbs flying and blood being shed as shifters shifted in and out of their animal forms, vampires used their powers, and witches threw curses. He could see humans shooting, running stakes through vampires, cutting through shifters.

He growled deep in his throat, pulling his pale hair back and tying it at the nape of his neck, the nine horns visible. He could visibly see potential opponents stepping away as they saw the dragon awakening. For centuries he'd been tame. For centuries he'd bowed to the whims of his beloved, now it was time to show the terror within him. Show why the Drache family ruled. Why he was _the Dragon. _What his sword couldn't touch his magic did, bringing destruction for the purpose of good.

* * *

><p>The Wild Powers didn't know what had happened above them. They did not know of the bodies that were being burned; of the war that had been halted by the death of Red Fern and the Oracle. They didn't know about the fighting, about the death, about the destruction.<p>

"How far is this place?" Jez growled, continuing to walk.

"What if we aren't going the right way?" Iliana worried, gripping Hugh's hand tighter.

"Look guys, just relax." Ash grunted, "We aren't going to get stuck. I would hope we're better at sensing fresh and stale air than that."

Mary Lynnette nodded, "We're supposed to sense our way out, but Ash, these tunnels were created to derail Night People who were after the witches."

"And Sara and Petroculus made it clear that Iliana would help us find it. I'm sure if we were going the wrong way her magic or intuition would react."

"Can we just please keep walking?" Miles asked, annoyed. He hated being underground. As a bird shifter he wanted to be out in the open in air.

They continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>Gillian cried out as she landed on the tree. She charged her magic and threw a ball of power at the shifter charging at her. It flew back as David shoved his stake through a vampire, having lost his gun hours ago. He grabbed Jill's hand and started running as Thea cried out, twisting her ankle. Eric tried to help her up just as spear was driven through him. Thea screamed as she felt the soulmate bond sever.<p>

She instantly swirled around and dropped down beside him trying to heal him as blood poured from his mouth. She sobbed hard as she felt his soul dimming.

"Oh, Goddess, please! Please! No!" she cried pressing her hands to the wound, her magic seeping into him. She chanted the spell through her sobbing.

Eric grabbed her hands weakly looking into her eyes, _Thea, stop. It's too late. It's over. I'm dying._

_No, _she sobbed through their bond final connection. She could feel his pain as though it were her own, _You can't leave me, Eric. Please!_

_Thea, listen to me...I love you. You made my entire life worth living. And I wouldn't change any of it since the day I met you. We'll meet again. I promise._

_Don't leave me. Please. I love you, please._

_Be strong, Thea. That's what I always loved most about you. How strong you were, how selfless and good. We'll be together soon._

_I love you, Eric. May the Goddess guide your soul back to me. _

They kissed one final time before a shaky breath went through him and he stopped breathing all together. Thea buried her face into his chest and began sobbing, a broken sob that rocked through her. Samson charged forward and killed a vampire who'd been coming toward Thea. Rowan bent forward, trying to pull Thea to her feet.

"Thea, please, you must step away from this." she murmured into her ear.

"NO! I can't leave him here!" she sobbed.

"We'll take him inside with us, sweetie. Just please." Rowan begged.

Thea sagged against her cousin, sobbing as Rowan picked her up and fought her way through the battlefield as Samson followed, carrying Eric's body. They could see Poppy and James fighting together nearby and Thierry and Thackery moved forward fighting those who tried to get in their paths. Hannah moved forward as they got into the large castle taking Hannah into her arms and talking to her quietly. Rowan turned to Samson who had just laid Eric's body down gently.

Sara was right. This war wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>The Wild Powers stepped out out into the night sky, half of them instantly seeing better.<p>

Delos stopped Maggie from moving forward, bearing his fangs, his eyes glowing.

"What's going on?" Iliana said in shock.

Mary-Lynnette and Ash crouched their eyes glowing, readying themselves to attack as Morgead stood in front of Jez. He snarled just as a group of Night people descended. Iliana, Hugh, and Maggie stepped back as the others charged forward, fighting. Iliana screamed as someone grabbed her, not letting her hands near one another.

"Move and she dies." a voice growled.

The vampires stared over at Iliana just as others grabbed Maggie and Hugh.

"Witch, don't get any ideas or the humans die."

Iliana's eyes were wide with fear, but indignation flared up in her. Mary-Lynnette and Ash glared at the Night people who surrounded them, Morgead spitting at the leader's feet. Delos snarled as he watched one of the men grab Maggie.

"Let her go..." he snarled.

"Or what?" the man smirked.

"Move forward. Now." the leader barked.

"Delos, back off. He'll kill her." Mary-Lynnette said gently.

"When we get free. You'll be the first to die." Delos swore following his cousins.

Miles watched from the trees, his wings flapping angrily as he swirled around and flew back the way he came.

* * *

><p>Thierry and Quinn talked strategy as Miles charged in through the doors, "They've been captured!"<p>

Thierry looked at him bewildered, "What are you talking about? Miles, what are you doing here?"

"The Wild Powers and their soulmates! A group of Night People captured them as we exited the tunnels. They ambushed us."

Thierry looked at Quinn, "You and Rashel have to go and free them. And get the Iron Stake to them before it's too late."

"Can I help?" Philip asked moving forward.

"They can use all the help they can get and you can track them." Thierry replied.

Phillip took the Iron Stake from Thierry and hid it as they headed out into the night. Miles stuck to the skies as they neared the enemy's camp, Philip began to track them. Miles let out a piercing call. Rashel and Quinn headed out to meet him, leaving Phillip to his own devices, knowing full well he could handle himself.

"What are you doing here?" A quiet voice said nearby.

His head shot up and he stared at the brunette girl.

"I'm doing a spell." he replied.

The girl walked forward and looked at him.

"I've never seen you here before."

He eyed her, "I'm Phil."

"Nyxcate." she replied.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from my keepers. I led them to traitors who came upon our lands."

Phillip's eyes grew wide. Where were Rashel and Quinn?

"How many?"

"Eight. The Wild Powers and their soulmates."

Phillip nodded as he watched her, her piercing gray eyes stared up at the night sky.

"It's hard to believe there is a war when the sky looks so beautiful." she said quietly.

"That's the thing about nature. Even when all the creatures in the world are in turmoil it does what it wants."

She smiled, and to Phillip, became even more beautiful. She stared up at the moon, taking a deep breath.

"I wonder if I'll ever have a chance to do this again."

"Who knows. I just...I don't want to lose myself in all of this."

"Sometimes we have to lose the person we are to find the person we are meant to be." she said quietly, her grey eyes meeting his green ones.

Phillip smiled, "Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to be a carefree child again."

She chuckled, "I guess. No worries. Only games."

"And mud."

She laughed, a beautiful sound to Phillip's ears.

"NYXCATE!" a piercing voice shouted. Phillip bowed his head as Ruby Rosewood stepped forward.

"What do you want? Besides to ruin the night."

"You aren't supposed to leave the castle." she growled.

"I'm sorry." she replied, not sounding truly sorry.

"Who are you?" Ruby barked, noting Phillip's existence.

"None of your business. He's someone for me to play with. We're going back to the castle now. Come on."

Phillip followed behind Nyxcate, right into the heart of the enemy. He had to find the Wild Powers and free them.

"I know you're a traitor." Nyxcate said quietly.

"Then why protect me?" Phillip asked.

"Because you didn't treat me like a weapon when you met me." she replied, walking into a bedroom, "You won't get close enough to free your friends."

"I have to try."

Nyxcate simply stared at him.

"Thank you." Phillip said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving me."

She stared at him. No one had ever

"For allowing me to live."

Nycate frowned, "I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I don't know." she whispered, "But, I will not lead you to your friends. You are still my enemy."

He nodded, "I wish we weren't. You seem like a nice girl."

"I am a weapon."

"No. You're a beautiful woman. Goodbye...Nyxcate."

Phillip left, feeling as though something had been ripped away from him as he left her behind.

Nyxcate watched him go, a small sad smile creeping across her face. Too bad it wouldn't last long.


	29. The Soulmate Principle

**A/N : **Finally! A new update. Anyway, two or three more chapters and this will be over. Thanks for all the support guys. I know you've waited a really long time for this.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Laws of the Nox Orbis<span>_**

We sign this treaty now in hopes of protecting what is left of our sacred species. Here we outlay the laws of all Night species; the Night Children, the Wise Ones, the Moon Children, Skin Walkers, the Fae, and any creature in between that dwells the Night.

To protect the species we instill these rules. To keep our species safe we, the High Council of Night, hereby agree that these two rules are above and beyond the most important to our society and is to be followed by all within the Nox Orbis. To keep the peace between us and those who live in the Day and to keep our species pure we make this decree:

1.) Humans cannot be told of the Nox Orbis

2.) It is illegal to fall in love with another Species

* * *

><p>Nyxcate had read the Night treaty a million times over. Never had it spoken about what would happen if the soulmate principle existed. Everywhere it spoke about it as though it were a myth. Every book, every scroll. But, it was the only way to explain her loyalty to the witch-boy. And she could feel the connections between the self-proclaimed soulmates. Why had no one made certain that this principle would not be regulated if it did exist? But, then no one believed in the Wild Powers or the Soulmate Principle. It was a myth. A myth they now knew was the truth.<p>

"Nyxcate, Alder wants you to start the spell once more. We've collected our dead."

Garnet said from her place at the door. Nyxcate sighed, moving to follow the woman out of her bedroom. To continue the nightmare of pain.

* * *

><p>Ivy hurried down to the dungeons. She'd heard the whispers since the moment they arrived and knew that Alder would tell her nothing. She slipped passed the guards and saw them. She watched, silently, unsure of what she was doing there. She had never been able to observe her son without his normal barriers. Inside the cell Ash held Mary-Lynnette close.<p>

"It's impossible, sweetheart," he murmured.

She nodded, slightly annoyed, "I realize. I just want to be free of this place."

They'd been trying to find a way out since they were thrown in.

"We'll die here." Morgead said bitterly.

Iliana whimpered, burying her face into Hugh's chest. Hugh's arms tightened around her.

Maggie sighed, "Thanks for that, Blackthorne."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Doesn't mean you have to bring up the impossibility of our situation!"

"Oh shut up!" Jez said,her voice showing how dumb this all was.

Maggie's eyes narrowed and Mary-Lynnette sighed, but it was Ash who jumped in.

"Enough bickering. It isn't going to help us get out of this."

"He started..." Maggie began.

She drifted off quickly as she caught sight of the look on his face. He nodded when he realized she understood that the argument was over.

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it."

Ivy made her decision then. She moved forward, but pulled back as guards moved around her. She'd have to wait for a guard change before she betrayed her husband.

* * *

><p>"How did you get in?" Rashel asked as they walked through the dark castle.<p>

Phil had been able to send them a message and they'd met him at the South wall so he could let them in.

"A girl let me in." he replied.

"Did you use magic to get her to do it? Or what?"

"No."

"Then how?" Quinn demanded, staying ahead of them in case someone surprised them.

"Yeah, Phil, stop beating around the bush," Rashel chimed in, watching their backs.

"I walked into her outside while I was waiting for the both of you. I thought she was just some Night girl until Ruby came out to get her. It sounded like she was someone important, who was supposed to be locked up. She led me away from Ruby and brought me inside."

"How do we know we're not walking into a trap?" Quinn asked, looking skeptical.

"We don't." Rashel replied.

"Look," Phil said exasperatedly, "Either we take this chance or we leave."

Rashel sighed, "Keep going. We should be able to handle it if something happens."

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed and Ivy was beginning to believe that the guards would never not be on duty when she caught her break. The guard fell asleep at his post and she gripped the stake she held in her hand tighter. She walked over and hit him as hard as she could with it, making certain that the guards outside the door didn't notice. She quietly listened, waiting.<p>

"That witch girl Lord Redfern is keeping around is still running this war. These Daybreakers can't touch us so long as we've got her..." she heard the one say.

She took the keys and walked quickly to the cell, unlocking it.

"We have to hurry before the guards come," she said.

Mary-Lynnette was up on her feet before the others, the first to notice her. The others were sprawled out quickly moving to stand up.

"Your daughter's doing this." Mary-Lynnette said, her tone accusing, "Your using a child you condemned and pretended didn't exist to destroy the children you raised and loved. How can a parent not love their children and accept them because they have a mind of their own?"

"I know," Ivy said quietly, "I have always been so afraid of Adler that I let him control my own thoughts and feelings. But, no more."

Ash stood there, confused by the conversation between his mother and his wife.

_What are you talking about? _he asked, looking down at Mary-Lynnette.

_Your mother had an affair and another child. She's the reason we can't catch a break on the battle front._

Ash looked at her, bewildered.

_Sara told me before we left._

What do you mean 'no more'?" Iliana asked, noticing the communication happening between Ash and Mary-Lynnette.

Ivy looked at the blonde girl.

"You have a job to do." she said, "And I'm going to lead you out of here. We have to hurry. The guard will only sleep so long."

The eight of them began trailing out, but Jez stopped Mary-Lynnette an unspoken question going between them as they looked at each other. Their growing friendship allowing them to understand one another without words. Could they trust Ivy? Mary-Lynnette shrugged. They were about to find out. Jez sighed and followed Mary-Lynnette out.

"You knocked him out," Ash said, bending down and seeing the wound on the guard.

He sounded awed as he looked back at her. Ivy led them through the castle, allowing them to disarm the guards as they moved. She was taken aback by how swiftly and practiced they were able to take down each guard, even the women.

"Ash!" a familiar voice called.

They turned and Ash grinned at Quinn.

"I see we're too late." Quinn said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah. Where have you been, man? Thierry sent a shitty rescue team."

"Next time we'll leave you." Rashel said, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

Ash sobered quickly, "We need to keep going."

"The exit is not far," Ivy said quietly, looking at the two men who had been as close as brothers, even now.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice said from behind them.

Ivy turned slightly looking at her husband's angry face.

"Every time, Ivy. Every time I think you're worth my time you go and do something stupid like this. Well, I'm done dealing with it." he said moving forward.

To her surprise Ash stepped in front of her, the rest of the group moving as well. She was shocked. This was not the same pompous cruel boy Alder groomed. This was a man who knew what he needed and wanted in life. She was shocked by how much Ash resembled Thierry Descouedres in this moment. How much he looked like a leader.

"If you want her you'll have to go through us." he said.

"No problem." Alder growled.

Guards came out behind him, ready to lunge.

"Such a disappointment." he said, looking at his only son.

"Depends on who you ask, Alder." he replied coldly.

"You betrayed your family."

"I did what was best for me. What about you? You made my entire family unhappy. You forced my mother to get rid of a child. You forced your children against one another. How was that in any way good for the family?"

"Well, I wish I could say I was sorry that your decision is about to cause you your life. But, I'm not. And to think, all of this over the love of a human. You're weak."

Love doesn't make him weak." Mary-Lynnette said, moving to hold his hand and stand by his side, "It made him a better man. A thousand times the man you made him become."

Alder sent the guard forward. The Daybreakers fought disarming the Night Worlders, and in some cases killing them. While they were distracted Alder yanked Ivy up by her hair and dragged her forward.

"You stupid, ungrateful bitch." he said, plucking a stake out of the hand of a dead guard.

"Put her down or I'll kill you." Ash said, standing behind him with a stake pressed to his back.

Alder smirked and pushed Ivy aside. He turned to face his son. "You won't do it, Ash. You've always been a coward taking the easy way out."

Ash hesitated long enough for his father to take the stake from his son and throw it straight at his heart.

"NO!" Ivy screamed, pushing her son back.

Ash watched in shock as the stake disappeared through his mother's chest, the blood pooling on her blouse. Ash blanked, his grief pushing him forward. He charged at his father, dropping him to the ground. He began beating him and lunged down, his nails breaking through the older Redfern's chest. He yanked his father's heart out of his chest, his red eyes burning silver as the light went out in his father's eyes.

After a few beats he felt someone yanking on his arm. He stumbled to his feet allowing the person to pull him up. He was sure they were saying something to him, but he couldn't focus. They ran, tugging him along. Mary-Lynnette looked around as they entered the great hall, moving toward the doors.

"Naughty children." Garnet's voice hit them, sounding crueller than usual.

They turned to find Garnet, with a young dark haired girl, a collar around her neck. A leash in Garnet's hand let them know that this girl was _owned _by Garnet. Phillip's eyes locked with hers. Nyxcate's head fell in shame.

"Nyxcate, take them out," she commanded.

"Let her go!" Phil yelled.

Garnet's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Kill him first," she said, yanking the leash, pulling Nyxcate closer.

Nyxcate's eyes widened with shock.

"NOW!" she barked.

Iliana threw her magic at Garnet who snarled, falling back out of the way.

"GUARDS!" she yelled.

The doors opened causing a flood of Night Worlders to enter, charging at them. The Daybreakers fought hard, knowing full well they would be taken down soon. They were all weak and exhausted.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Quinn yelled at Ash and Morgead, his sword cutting through the people who came near them, "Get the Wild Powers out. You all have a job to do! NOW!"

"We can't just leave you here!" Ash yelled back.

"You have to!"

Ash could see in his eyes that Quinn believed in what he was fighting for. Ash nodded and began rounding up the others and breaking the window, hurrying them out.

"Don't let them go!" Garnet yelled, "Kill them all!"

Phillip ran up to Nyxcate yanking her away from the distracted Garnet. He began pulling her toward the open window, but she fought against him.

"GO!" she yelled, yanking away.

"I can't leave you," he said, desperation in his voice.

"You have to!"

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She gasped, the kiss surprising her. She slowly returned it, unsure she was doing it correctly. She almost pulled back when she felt something in her thoughts foreign to her own, but Phil wouldn't let her.

_What is this?!_

_The soulmate bond._

_No. No, you're my enemy not my soulmate!_

_We don't have to be enemies, Nyxcate. Please. You don't have to do this._

_Yes, I do. It's my destiny to change the world and destroy the Wild Powers._

_You can make your own destiny._

She pulled away and pushed him toward the window shaking her head.

_Go. Before I'm forced to kill you._

Phil looked at her, his eyes filled with pain. Her heart squeezed painfully, her eyes filling with tears as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rashel shared one last kiss, knowing full well they wouldn't make it out of the fortress. But, hell if they were going to die, this is exactly how they wanted to go. Fighting. They valiantly fought a sword went through Rashel. Quinn held her as his stake rammed through her killer. He fell to his knees, cradling her in his arms. She stared up at him, blood pouring out from her mouth and wound.<p>

_I love you._ she thought.

_I love you too._

_See you soon?_

_I wouldn't dream of staying here without you._

He laid her down gently as a stake was driven through his back. He fell down beside Rashel's body, gripping her hand as his life seeped through him.

* * *

><p>The Wild Powers stood upon the oldest land in the world. Miles stood in the center, quietly surveying them.<p>

"What do we do now?" Iliana asked.

"We destroy the world," Jez whispered.

"And then?"

"We will awaken in the ashes of our new home," Mary-Lynnette replied.

"Every Night Person with no goodness in their souls will be struck down," Delos said quietly, "So the prophecy says."

"And if we should encounter Nyxcate?" Iliana asked quietly.

"She can stop this," Delos said grimly.

"She is not bound by the same rules as the rest of the Nightworld," Jez commented.

"We strike her down." Mary-Lynnette replied.


	30. Redemption

_**A/N:**_Ugh, this killing is KILLING me. How about anyone else? I can't wait for this to be over. Also I was thinking of writing an OC story for Nightworld. I was wondering if that'd be a good or a bad idea? But, yeah, I didn't care much for this chapter. I feel like it's my best but I'm just not happy with it. So sorry if you guys think it's bad. Also, there's a part in this chapter when someone says a spell in Latin. I warn you, I literally got the quote off Google Translate so it's probably wrong. It's supposed to say **"A life for a life. A debt I owe. A debt I repay. Life from one to another."**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Oracles Truth<span>**

The prophecy never changes.

No matter how great a world is it shall always fall from greatness.

This is the truth of the world.

The truth we Oracles have discovered and accepted.

This is why we are oracles.

We know the world.

We know that nothing will ever change the cycle.

It is balance that is sought.

Those who climb the highest shall fall the hardest.

Lives repeat.

Actions repeat.

Good must happen.

As must evil.

For one cannot exist without the other.

If the world would ever be at peace we are all doomed.

* * *

><p>Thierry didn't know when it happened, but the world had shifted once more. He could hear it, moaning and groaning beneath his feet. He had been on this earth long enough to understand it. To know what these shifts meant. The world was ready to cleanse, as they were ready for rebirth. A purge. They had happened often enough. The flood, the burning, the ice. And species had done the same. The humans with their wars and inferior races when they were all the same and again with their purging of the supernatural. The night people killing off the dragons, the witches, and the vampires. The witches almost wiping out the fae that were not mortal. This was all common for Thierry. History had shown him that all things must be destroyed and reborn. Even animals killed one another off. Twas the circle. One Thierry disliked, but understood. Without these natural disasters and other purgings the world would have long since died.<p>

He sighed looking outside the window at the army he now commanded.

"Sara, old friend, you've left me with quite the mess to clean up." he said, hoping they'd be ready when the time came.

He had poured over the papers in a file Sara had left for him in the last few hours and now understood why Sara had kept what she had known to herself. There had been detailed accounts of different scenarios this entire war could unfold in and from these accounts Sara had devised a detailed set of plans for Thierry to follow. It was the best chance for them she had seen. He looked at the note she left once more.

_Thierry,_

_My dearest and oldest friend, much has happened in these few months and much more will continue to occur. AS you know there is no such thing as peace. Only balance. This is the rule oracles live by, the rule the world has always abided by. The only truth we know. And I am aggrieved to know that you have had to learn this as well. I have seen this battle a thousand times over and I have pieced together a course of action that will hopefully allow for the success or at least allow for the least amount of casualties. I hope you will find them easy to interpret and follow._

_I am sorry to leave you in this great time of need, but I am not, even though it is leaving you in a great disposition, all that sorry. My visions are a crutch to the Daybreakers and to the Dragonites. We must all learn how to function without them. And my death has no doubt allowed for that to occur. I believe in you, Thierry. And now for my final prophecy:_

_Ended in Fire, Water, and Earth  
>Reborn in Fire, Water, and Earth<br>Let it blow through and bind the four  
>The blood of one to ignite the Wind<br>The Waters and the Earth built anew  
>Burned away the dirty waves<br>Seeped into the ground and blown away  
>Clensed with blood and air.<em>

_As always, frustratingly so, I will not reveal the secrets of my words, but I made it as simple as I could._

_Yours for eternity in every life,_

_Sara 'Lynn Etta' Strange_

Thierry sighed once more. She _had _made it simple. Too bad he wasn't sure what to do with the information.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Hannah asked, walking in.

"No, but we don't have anymore time. I'm just going to send it to them and hopefully they can figure it out." he replied, handing it to Thea as she entered, who tiredly took it and sent it in a puff of smoke.

Hannah stared outside and recited the old prophecy, "Twilight we fight. Night we prevail. Daylight decides who has won and who has failed."

"We must go." Thierry said, strapping his weapons' belt around his waist.

"Thierry!" Gillian yelled, running into the room, "A letter! The Wild Powers and their Soulmates! They got to the ruins!"

Hannah and Thierry shared a look of relief before moving forward. The earth was restless and for the first time in a few hundred years so was Thierry.

* * *

><p>Nyxcate looked around at the army she commanded. How could a woman with no true power command so many? She picked at the fabric of her gown beneath the armor, terrified at the prospect of going into battle for the first time. She had been involved in the entire war, but from a distance. Never from the front lines.<p>

But, this was her duty, her destiny. She turned to look at her new master. Garnet sat atop a horse, similar to her own. She looked regal and deadly, all the things Nyxcate wish she truly was. How was she related to this monstrous woman when she could never pull off looking so formidable?

"Tonight we destroy those who stand in our way!" Garnet yelled, yanking Nyxcate from her reverie, "Daybreak will learn what happens when they oppose the Night World! Tonight we dine on the flesh of traitors and vermin alike! We show no mercy!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and jeers, making their excitement for battle and blood known. Nyxcate reveled in the terrible beauty of these untamed beasts blood lust. This was what creatures of the Night were born to be. Untamed predators.

"Let us march forward!" Garnet commanded taking off into the night, hordes of Night People following in her wake. The sounds of wildness still rang in Nyxcate's ear as she followed, knowing that today there was no turning back. After tonight she would truly be as dark as she always thought she was.

* * *

><p>Thierry's people were as ready as they would ever be. Dragonites and Daybreakers stood as one, their weapons drawn, waiting for their enemies. The air around them was tense, their muscles corded tight with anxiety. Here they stood on the oldest land ready to spill the blood of the first men and beast.<p>

They could make out the ruins of the first castle high above them, knowing full well that the Wild Powers stood there at the ready.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette quietly looked down as the two armies moved to meet each other.<p>

"We should be down there fighting with them." Delos said quietly.

"It would defeat the purpose." Iliana replied.

"You're doing more help here." Phil replied, his voice distant. He knew he should have been down there. Nothing was keeping him up here.

"We still have no idea how to handle this last prophecy." Jez reminded them.

"I actually wonder if there's ever going to be an actual last prophecy. Sara keeps saying 'this is the last' before popping up with more." Ash muttered.

"She spoke her final prophecy. Meaning she can't give anymore because she's dead. This was written before her death and kept hidden in case she died before she could tell us. There are probably hundreds of prophecies that haven't happened yet." Mary-Lynnette chastised him.

Ash nodded, before jumping back to reply to what Jez had said, "Theirry and Sara have done all they can. We have to figure this out ourselves."

He walked toward the ledge of the plateau they stood on, looking down, thinking on the prophecy.

"At first I was thinking elemental shit, but we can't manifest elements. Only witches can do that." Jez said, leaning against a ruin.

"I am inclined to agree." Delos chimed in, "There is no way to use the elements to our advantage. Even if we have the blood of witches running through our veins the manifestation would be nowhere near to the pure caliber of a witch's manifestation."

"The prophecy doesn't mean that. At least not the beginning." Mary-Lynnette said.

"What if the elements represent us?" Iliana suggested.

"How so?" Mary-Lynnette asked, intrigued.

"Well, the first two lines are easy. The Earth has used three elements to destroy and rebirth itself time and time again. Air is the only one that hasn't been used." she explained slowly, thinking as she spoke, "But, the next line talks about air. Blow? And the blood of one must mean Miles. Anyway, it sounds like a storm not our powers smiting people like we thought. We just need to figure out what we need to do."

"How can we do something that the Earth does by itself?" Jez asked, confused and more than a little exasperated, "Plus, why do we have blue fire that disintegrate shit if we aren't supposed to do exactly that?"

The earth trembled beneath them and they gripped each other, their gazes shooting to the ground below where the battle waged.

"By the Goddess." Phil whispered.

* * *

><p>Blood flowed down David's face as he searched for Gillian, getting into his eyes. He clutched his heart as pain ripped through it, feeling as though his heart were being ripped from his chest. He looked around him unable to find her. David cried out, lunging forward with renewed vigor heading in the wrong direction of his soulmate's body. The young witch's body lay crumpled against a tree her eyes wide and glazed with death.<p>

Galen could smell all the blood flowing as he watched David throw himself into battle. Galen could smell the wild anger in him. He whined, aching to protect his friend from his own grief, but he was selfish. He wouldn't leave Keller's side. Panic lessened as he saw Thea charge at one of the creatures attacking David a stake in one hand, her magic in the other. Her magic wrapped around a werewolf who lunged toward David and ripped it in half. They fought together until Thea crumpled to the ground. A large club had landed on her head, knocking her unconscious as the giant grabbed David and squeezed. Keller heard the crunching of bones as she ran to help Thea, shifting as she moved. Galen stayed by her side as she picked up Thea and David and moved them, killing any beast that moved toward her.

He looked back at her as she checked Thea's pulse, then David's. She shook her head and Galen whined.

_He's gone. And Thea's heartbeat is very slow. _she thought, wiping blood away from her mouth.

_Leave them here hidden in the foliage. This is where they'll be safest._

Keller nodded and shifted once more, following him out into battle.

Hannah cringed as she watched the destruction all around her. Bodies dropped and blood spewed all around her. Some brought down and spilled by she herself. She looked up into the sky as it lit up. Relief flooded her as the blue fire glowed on the plateau, igniting the night.

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette nodded, taking in what Iliana had said. She contemplated for a few minutes before moving into action. She set up the elemental circle, figuring out her directions quickly.<p>

"Jez, stand for Fire. Delos, Water. Iliana, Air. I'll stand for Earth." she commanded, taking her place.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Morgead asked, "We just said you can't cast a circle."

"The prophecy talks about elements. There has to be a reason. Our personalities. They all show characteristics of each one. And together we make the fifth element, Spirit. It makes so much sense that while we can't manifest the elements well that we would represent them and that would be enough. Honestly, I don't know why I just thought about it. We could stand in a straight line or a box, but Sara _always _put us in a circle. Ready?"

The other Wild Powers nodded. Mary-Lynnette's plan seemed to have some sound logic behind it and they were ready to follow her.

"Iliana, call the Goddess to our circle. We need all of the support we can get."

"My maiden, my mother, my crone, my goddess come forth and support us now. Help us carry out our endeavor. Help us save your children." Iliana called out. As always she felt her goddess' presence as though she were standing right beside her.

With that Iliana cut into her hands, calling the blue flame to her. Jez followed her lead, then Delos, and finally Mary-Lynnette. Each of their hands burned with the ancient power they all held inside them. Miles moved forward standing in the center of the circle.

"Stop them." a glacial voice said from the shadows.

The Wild Powers and their companions turned just in time to watch a group of Night People enter the clearing. The new Night Council and their deadliest soldiers.

* * *

><p>Nyxcate's eyes widened as she saw how the Goddess greeted the Witch Child. None other noticed, but she could see the loving presences of the Goddess she'd grown to love. Garnet signaled and they moved forward her cool voice cutting through the dark moonless night.<p>

Nyxcate moved forward with the warriors. Before the Wild Powers could use their flame she forced them to their knees, their flames dousing as they moved to stop from falling. She knew she couldn't hold them down for long, but she wouldn't need to.

She could see them struggling to regain their freedom as their significant others moved to fight. Ash and Phil fought back to back as Morgead tried to fight alongside Hugh. Garnet growled watching how easily the Daybreakers disarmed her strongest Night Worlders. She surged forward, planning to make this end quickly. She grabbed Iliana by the neck and yanked her up.

"LANA!" Hugh yelled, charging forward.

Nyxcate hesitated before striking him down, her fear for her aunt greater than her desire not to harm.

"HUGH!" Iliana screamed, trying to yank away from Garnet not giving up even though the struggle was futile.

As this occurred Nyxcate's gaze landed on the person who had cried out her name. Phil looked at her in shock.

_What have you done?_

She looked down at her hands then up to his eyes, her eyes filling with shame. She turned her gaze to the ground, unable to handle gazing into his eyes. When she looked at Phil she saw what she could be rather than what she was. But, now she saw only sadness. She didn't deserve him. She was a terrible weapon.

_I'm sorry._

She finally looked back up and they stared at each other. Garnet dropped Iliana, her annoyance getting the better of her.

"Good, I got your attention. Now you see what happens if you don't cooperate."

Iliana scrambled to Hugh's side taking his head into her lap. Tears ran down her face as she pressed her hands to his heart trying to heal what the fae had done. She knew she could. He wasn't dead yet.

_Iliana, stop. _Hugh thought faintly.

_I can do it, Huey. Let me help. _she thought back desperately.

_I know you can, Lana. I know, but you'll exhaust yourself and this is more important. You need your strength. You're a Wild Power._

_I just found you. How can I let you go?_

_I'll come back to you. Or I'll wait for you in the Goddess' garden. They need you, Lana._

_But, _I _need _you.

_I'll always be with you. Love doesn't die. It just changes._

_I love you._

_As I love you._

Iliana held onto him as the light left his eyes, not listening to the words leaving Garnet's mouth. But, the others had been listening to her and rage boiled in them.

"See what your "love" has brought you all. Pain. To love is to be weak. To love is to have a weakness. That's why your kind died out long ago!" she spat.

"Love is not weak." Iliana cried hoarsely, "Because it never dies. Those who have hatred in their heart burn out never to be remembered, but love is everlasting."

"Let's test your theory, little witch. Which is stronger? My power or your pathetic love." she sneered, "Nyxcate, kill her."

She pointed in Jez's direction, but her eyes never left Iliana, "Kill the half-breed abomination. Let's see if her true love can save her."

Nyxcate's hesitation was greater now as her eyes left Phil's. She looked from the half-breed to her aunt, her gaze finally landing on the Witch Child. She could see the grief written all over Iliana's face and had sensed the disappointment in Phil. This was caused by her. But, their unwavering strength triggered something within in her.

"NOW, you worthless brat!"

"Don't call her that!" Phil yelled, "Nyx, you don't have to kill anyone. Please. Please don't do this. You're better than this. Don't let her control you."

"Actually I do." she replied, her sad gray eyes moving to focus on him.

She watched as his face fell and she took a deep breath, regaining her confidence.

"Promise me. Promise me we'll met again." she said quickly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I can't be anything, but evil in this life. Phil, you deserve better. But, promise me, promise me you'll find me in the next life and love me. And I promise that I will be deserving of that love." she practically begged, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I promise." he vowed, as realization ran through him, "I, Phillip Jesse North, swear upon my life that I will follow and love your soul until we are together once more. This vow I make to you under my Goddess' night. I vow to love you for eternity, Nyxcate Harman-Redfern."

While they spoke Garnet continued to scream at Nycate, ordering her to obey.

"SILENCE!" Nyxcate yelled, her voice shaking with power that was otherworld. She looked toward Iliana, her eyes glowing.

"I owe you a debt, Hekate-Incarnate, and I expect to repay it."

Magic charged at her fingertips before slowly moving to engulf her. "Id est animam pro anima. A debeo. Debitum ego retribuam. Vita a se est."

She kept her eyes on Phillip who stared back. Garnet commanded her warriors forward before she moved to grab Nyxcate. Nyxcate looked up greeting death like an old friend as Garnet cried out with rage.

Phil caught Nyxcate as before her body could fall. He smiled sadly, blinking tears out of his eyes as he noticed that she'd died smiling.

_Finish this. _he thought he'd heard as he pet her hair. Phil could hear the commotion around them distantly, not understanding the grief he felt for a woman he had known for five minutes.

"HUGH!" You're back!" Iliana exclaimed.

"NO!" Garnet yelled, so much hatred in one word.

She threw the wooden blade in her hand directly toward Jez.

"NO!" Morgead screamed killing the vampire in front of him, hurrying to Jez's side and jumping in front of her.

"MORG!" she yelled as they landed. "Blackthorne?"


	31. Rebirth

Morgead coughed, rolling over. He groaned, sitting up.

"Fuck that hurt." he coughed.

"You're okay?" Jez asked, hovering over him, "How?"

"Someone pushed..." he stopped, his eyes going to a body nearby. "Phil."

The blade stood out of his skull, blood pouring from his temple. Morgead couldn't believe it. Phil had sacrificed himself for them.

Fury burned in Garnet's eyes as she eyed Morgead and Jez.

"It's over, Garnet." Ash said, moving forward.

"No,"she snarled, "I'll kill you all."

She moved to the closest person, which happened to be Miles. She grabbed his shirt, gripping tightly as she launched her hand into his chest. But, Maggie had managed to wedge herself between her and her brother. Instead of having her hand buried in Miles' chest it was buried in Maggie's. Garnet yanked hard, pulling Maggie's heart out of her chest. She, and Delos who had been right behind her were sprayed with Maggie's blood. Delos's eyes glowed with rage. Without thinking, he sliced his wrist open and allowed the blue fire to begin consuming everything. Garnet barely had a time scream with pain as other cries filled the night sky.

Mary-Lynnette knew Delos was blindly using his power and as she moved forward to stop him. Ash stopped her, yanking her back and shielding her as a spark flew close to them. Ash moved away and to his cousin's side.

"Delos, stop this. Maggie wouldn't have wanted this!" he cried.

"She is dead. They will pay." he snarled, the blood lust consuming him made his voice sharp.

"They have and will continue to pay, cousin. But, you will hurt your friends if you don't stop."

Delos fought to control his magic and pull it back, but that proved harder than he expected. Iliana's magic helped force Delos's flame back into control. They all looked at each other. No one spoke about what just happened. No one pointed out that their enemies were gone.

"Let us finish this." Delos commanded into the silence.

His voice was rough with grief and resolve. No one disputed, simply moved to their places. Once again they opened their wounds, their blood flowing to the ground and flames crackling in the wind.

Ash, Hugh, and Morgead jumped back as they watched the blood move to complete the circle.

_"Four of blue flame  
>One of wild blood<br>Blood be sacrifice for peace  
>By mortal law we serve<br>By natures law we purge."_

Iliana spoke, but it wasn't her voice that came out. Nor was it Jez's when she spoke. They could see the eyes of all the Wild Powers glowing blue.

_"With the blessings of the Earth and the life within the soul  
>we are reborn in the eyes of the gods.<br>With the blessings of Air  
>May knowledge and wisdom be brought to you upon the wind.<br>May the Fire of the first day's sun  
>Bring harmony and growth.<br>With the ancient Water  
>May the chill of Darkness be washed away by the rains."<em>

As soon as Jez finished Delos began to speak.

_We rise out of our Darkness and into the light of Day._

Mary-Lynnette finished as they all began to rise their hands.

_The End is upon us.  
><em>_Blow hard and strong.  
><em>_Consume all.  
><em>_Let no filth untouched.  
><em>_Through our blood our covenant made  
><em>_Through flame our sacrifice paid._

Ash shared a look with Morgead. Something stronger was with them. Whatever had spoken that spell was stronger than all of them.

The Wild Powers aimed their fire at Miles. Miles stood, his eyes shut shifting into his half form. One second he was there, looking up at the night sky, the next he was gone, engulfed in blinding blue flames.

* * *

><p>The war below had ceased. All of them turned to look at the kaleidoscope of colors. The ground shook beneath them and storm clouds moved in.<p>

"RETREAT!" Thierry yelled, as he watched a blue flame shoot up in the sky and a lightning bolt rip through the sky.

They ran back to the castle as the ground rumbled once more and broke beneath their feet, yanking those not fast enough down into the heart of the Earth. Lightning lighted the world, igniting trees as they landed. Water poured down in buckets, the mud making it even harder to move. The wind blew hard, pushing back and not allowing any cover from the storm's fury.

Poppy struggled to keep up as she pulled a staggering Thea along with her. James hurried toward her, taking Thea into his arms so Poppy could keep up.

"Run!" he yelled, taking off.

They ran quickly through the castle doors and down into the dungeons. They all stood silently in the darkness, listening to the storm wreaking havoc. Thierry knew that they were safe, the wards around the castle were strong, but it did not stop the anxiety in him, or his need to find Hannah. He found her quickly, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

_I thought I'd lost you. _she thought.

_Never. Are you all right?_

_Yeah, just tired and a little cut up. A lot of us weren't that lucky._

_I know._

He knew people had lost soulmates and loved ones. He knew that many were dead and others broken. He could hear people crying and knew that at that moment they were equals. No enemies. No different species. They all sat there listening to the angry earth; some people crying, others praying, some panicking, but most were silent. When they finally heard nothing a tall raven haired Lamia man came up to Thierry.

"My name is Cielo Ravenswood. I was a Night World soldier, along with my comrades. We ask that if we lay down our blades that we may have your mercy, Lord Descouedres."

Thierry looked at the man before him then at Hannah.

"You have my mercy," he said, "I just wish for the end of this war and the end of the hatred it breeds."

* * *

><p>Ash and Morgead grunted as they pushed the boulders out of the way. The rest of the ruins had collapsed around the Wild Power, blocking them from their soulmates.<p>

Ash groaned in pain, his joints still hurting from being thrown against a tree during the storm. Finally, they moved enough of the rocks to see and get to them. All of them lay as though they were sleeping. As though everything that had occurred had never happened. There were no wounds on them, nothing to suggest that they'd been bruised and unbathed.

Hugh stumbled forward and collapsed beside Iliana.

"Lana?" he whispered, nudging her gently.

She rolled over and curled up, "Five more minutes, mom..."

Tears of happiness shone in his eyes.

"Lana, please get up."

She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly.

"Hi, Huey," she murmured, sounding dazed as she rubbed at her eyes and slowly sat up.

Ash moved toward his beloved wife.

"M'lin?"

Mary-Lynnette's eyes fluttered as she growled in annoyance.

"Go away, Ash. I'm tired." she muttered, "You deal with Johnny."

"M'lin, get up."

Her eyes opened and she gasped as the events flooded back into her mind. She launched herself at him, smothering him in kisses. He chuckled. "I missed you too."

They sat together and watched as Jez slapped Morgead, snarling as she rolled over.

"If you don't go the fuck away..." she threatened.

"What are you gonna do?" he teased back, poking her until she launched herself at him.

The smile on Mary-Lynnette's face vanished as she noticed a lone figure. She stood up and walked over.

"We did it." she said quietly.

Delos nodded.

'Delos...I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." he replied, staring out at the rising sun.

"Still. No one deserves to lose the love of their life."

"I shall meet her again." he said, resolutely.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. Mary-Lynnette hugged him. "Let's go home."

"There is no home anymore." he muttered.

"Then we'll make our own."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

"Today we celebrate the lives of those who died for our cause," Thierry boomed, looking out, "We honor our loved ones and welcome a new regime. We are all creatures under one moon and one sun. We are the same and equal to our great earth. And it is time we realized that our differences mean nothing. Peace is never everlasting. This I have learned and this the oracles have always lived by. But, here's to a long and happy truce where we might live as one."

The new Daybreak Council moved forward to sign the new treaty. A treaty that outlayed the new laws of all people and with two laws above all that would fall to all people.

1.) No person is beneath another. To be harmed for who one is will result in death to all parties.

2.) Love will not be forced, it will be given freely. Those who attempt to steal it shall be put to death.

Once they finished the remaining soulmates went out to their new cemetery, filled with the names of those they loved and some they had never met.

They did not die in vain." Thierry said as Hannah lay black flowers on their graves. Dahlias for the witches, roses for the made vampires, foxgloves for the werewolves, irises for the lamia, lilies for the shifters, and a new flower in dedication of the humans, hollyhock.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:**_ So...what did you guys think? Technically this is the end, but either later today or tomorrow morning I'll be posting an epilogue.


	32. Epilogue

**Note: **I hope this doesn't suck. I'm bad at endings.

* * *

><p>100 Years Later<p>

"And that's how the soulmates saved the world." Iliana finished, resting in the seat above them.

"You've been telling that story for 100 years, Grandma Lana," Keller Harman said grinning, "And I still think it was the Wild Powers and not the soulmates that saved us all."

"And how do you think we found the Wild Powers?" Iliana asked, with a humph.

Even though Keller was barely passed seventeen she was right. Iliana had been telling this story for a hundred years. She felt as the last living mortal soulmate it was her job to tell the future generations about the Night War. She felt as though she owed it to those who died in the war. She thought about her last hundred years as Crone. She had had four beautiful children and they had had children. Her life at 125, was fulfilled. She couldn't help feeling lonely though. It was hard being the only Old One left. The vampires didn't count because they would outlast many. Hannah, the last of the humans still living, was busy slowly dying by her strong husband's side and helping him run his side of the law so she didn't see her often. Her Hugh had died at 95, Keller and Galen in their 80s, and Thea had kicked the can three years ago, her finally breath watching her first great-grandchild be born. Delos had been a fine husband for her at a time when she had needed someone dearly by her side. Though it had been one hundred years, her mind was still sharp and her magic strong. Her eyes were still filled with life and until her dying breath she would preserve her friends memories and the legacies of those who had died.

She tuned back in, grinning as she realized that this group was all ready arguing and debating. How proud she was that they had bred so many intelligent young men and women, no matter their race or species.

"I don't know. I agree with Kelly," Kieran Drache chimed in, putting his arm around Acacia Redfern. Acacia giggled her gold eyes, playfully looking up at him.

Rosabelle rolled her ever-changing eyes and shook her head, "Without the soulmate principle half of the Wild Powers wouldn't have even known what they were."

"Obviously, since there were only four Wild Powers and two of their discoveries were directly linked to them finding their power." Jordan Drache replied, snarkily.

Rosabelle's thoughtful green eyes went maroon with irritation as they narrowed on the shapeshifter.

"Plus, the principle still exists today." Valentine Blackthorne, chuckled, nuzzling Rosabelle's neck lovingly, half from fear she would lunge at Jordan and the other half his affection for his soulmate.

Willow Redfern shook his ash blonde hair, amused, his intelligent larkspur blue eyes watching for the inevitable argument to erupt. Valentine grinned at his best friend and Willow's eyes narrowed playfully watching his best friend with his younger sister. Valentine kissed her shoulder and smirked as the group began to rise and head toward the circle.

"Back away from my sister, Blackthorne," he said grinning.

Valentine snorted, "My soulmate, not yours."

Rosabelle rolled her eyes, then grinned as she spotted her grandparents.

"GRANDMA REDFERN!" she called happily.

Mary-Lynnette grinned as she looked at her grandchildren.

"Hello," she said, pulling them into tight hugs.

"Let those poor kids go, M'lin." Ash said, smirking.

"You're just mad because she'd rather hug us than you, old man." Willow replied, a cat grin on his face.

"That's because she's hugging me a different way when you're not looking."

"ASH!" Mary-Lynnette snapped, kicking him in the shin.

He glared, "100 years. 100 years and she still kicks me."

"Well, now I know where you get that from." Valentine said, looking down at Rose.

Rosabelle glared.

"Mom, Dad. Kids, we're about to start." Theron said, smiling at his children and parents.

* * *

><p>The Moon and Sun Festival was the same every year since its installment. They all had fun and enjoyed themselves. Carnival fun. But, then in the full moon light they do a ritual with the witches blessing the coming year and simply speaking about the peace they had achieved. For Mary-Lynnette the best part of this night was walking through the cemetery and truly communing with those she'd lost.<p>

She stopped at each grave. Rashel, Quinn, Gillian, Maggie, David, Eric, Kestrel, Sara, Drakon, and Nyxcate. Those who died for their peace. Those who would never be forgotten. Those who alowed their new paths to be carved from the rubble. And then those who had lived to instill new meaning into world, new peace. Those who had led, those who had not allowed the old ways to return. Thea, Galen, Keller, Mark, and Phillip.

Ash rubbed her back and she smiled, wiping her tears.

"100 years and I still miss them." she said.

He nodded, "I know how you feel. Some days I think that I'll go tell Quinn something and he isn't that. Only our daughter who is his namesake in every way."

"I only hope they have found peace. Eternal peace. Not the fleeting peace of our world."

He kissed her softly. "They have, my queen. And we will one day enjoy that as well when our time is up."

She laughed, "I doubt the vampires will ever not need us."

He chuckled, "Probably not, but our family has a shot. The Redferns aren't destroyed easily."

"Hey you too, come on! The sunrise is almost here!" Poppy called back to them.

James smiled and motioned for them to follow. They walked hand in hand to start a new day.


End file.
